Life as a Royal Demigod
by IrishGreekGirl
Summary: Carter grew up as the princess of Greece. When she finds out her family are the guests of honor at a banquet in Manhattan, her life changes completley with one guest in paticular.
1. Hi I'm carter!

I was awoken by a thump on my king sized bed. By thump I meant my black Great Dane, Duchess. Well that was my que that I had to wake up. My name is Carter. Well actually my full name is Princess Demitra Artemis Apalla Athene Diana Selene Drakos-Spiros-Villia of Greece. But since none of my six names appealed to me I chose Carter. I was up 10 minutes before my maid Alena came to wake me up for my typical day as Princess. If you ever wish you could someday rule a country, I could give you millions of ways why being royal is a pain in the royal ass.

"Good Morning you're royal highness," said Alena.

"Morning. You don't have to call me your royal highness I prefer Carter."

"I'm so sorry, I…I didn't realize you wanted to be called Carter your mother said…"

"I don't care what my mother says. She may want to be called her royal highness but that doesn't suit me."

"Oh well, Carter your mother and father wanted to see you in the garden in an hour. Would you like me to pick out your outfit and do your hair and make-up?"

"No. I can pick out my outfit and do my hair and make-up just tell my parents I will be in the garden in an hour."

"Of course. Goodbye Carter."

The one thing I cannot stand is when Alena or anyone else calls me your royal highness. I am proper when needed but I also going to enjoy my teenage years. I don't like wearing the puffy dresses and the designer clothing. I picked out a white and red polka-dot sundress and red heels. My parents demand I wear nice clothing. I simply brushed my long curly black hair into a pony tail and put some light eye make-up around my blue eyes. I didn't realize but the next two days would change my life forever.


	2. I find out about a trip

**Here is my second chapter hope you like it. This is my first story so… yeah. I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does. I only own my made up characters and ideas!**

I walked down the marble hallway and heard my heels click as I walked. I went down the stairs and into the rose garden to see my parents and my breakfast sitting at the table.

"Good morning Demitra. Please sit down," said my mother Queen Callista. My mother is a very interesting woman. She has been ruling Greece since she was only 18. I sometimes wonder if I will end up like her when I become Queen, that is if I become queen.

"Good morning Mother and father. " I said.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked my dad. My dad seems to sometimes be the only sane person in this castle sometimes. Actually he is my step-dad. I never knew my real dad and my mom never likes to talk about him.

"Same as usual great."

"Well we have some news for you." Said my dad.

"Oh really what?"

"We have been invited to attend a dinner in New York tomorrow evening."

"That sounds wonderful! When do we leave?"

"We will leave tonight. I will have Alena pack your bags while you're at your equestrian lesson. "

"Thank You! I cannot wait till tonight!"

All I could think of was going to New York. I have never left Europe before except to go to Egypt. So this was a big deal for me. I went out to the barn to ride my horse Pegasus. She really isn't a Pegasus but when I was little I loved the Greek Mythology stories and thought the Pegasus was a beautiful creature. Then our palaces chef came out.

"Hello your heighness, what can I get you for lunch today?"

"Oh, ummm, vegetarian pizza please. Oh did you hear that my family is going to New York tonight?"

"Oh no I didn't, how exciting for you! Do you want me to make some snacks for you?"

"That would be awesome thanks so much Paolo, oh and please call me Carter."

"Will do. I will see you later."

"Bye!"

The people who work at my castle are my family. I love them all so much and they are the ones who raised me. I have like a Juliet to her nurse relationship with them. Well can't wait till tonight! New York here I come!

**Thanks for reading my story! Please review or comment I really would appreciate it! ;) Oh by the way if you haven't read Romeo and Juliet then the relationship thing might be confusing. The Nurse raised Juliet so that's the whole relationship thing.**


	3. One way trip to NYC

That night I left to go to New York City. On our private jet (I sound like a rich bitch saying that but I didn't choose my family), I get my own section away from my parents. The plane ride to New York is about 10 hours so it was very boring. I finished my book the Lying Game and then I slept for a while. _I had an odd dream that my family and I were at the dinner but as I was giving my speech a woman in the back of the room transformed into a bird like thing. From when I studied Greek Mythology this creature thing looked like a harpy. People were screaming and running everywhere. The creature flew right at me and I panicked and ran_. I woke up and then heard the pilot say we were landing in 20 minutes. I grabbed my bags and got off the plane and met with my parents.

"Did you enjoy the plane ride Demitra?" asked my mother.

"Yeah I read my book and slept for most of the time."

"Good well tomorrow will be busy so get good night's sleep."

We arrived at the plaza hotel and my family got the penthouse suite. I stayed in one room and fell asleep once again. _This time in my dream I was at a grassy forest area. There were cabins and a coliseum. I know I have never seen this place. Teenagers were running around in orange tee—shirts and some were playing volleyball. What looked like a centaur was walking towards me. _I wasn't sure what happened because I was awoken by a maid and the sunlight pouring into the bedroom. It was time to start the busy day.


	4. Paparazzi

**Hey guys! Homework is taking away my writing time! Anyway hear is my fourth chapter. Hopefully you like it ! By the way I add a lot of descriptive words to set the picture. Just skip over them if you aren't into those. I don't own PJO!**

First I had to get my dress fitted. The dress was a strapless red corset dress that came down to about ¾ of my thigh. I also was wearing a pair of Christian Louiboutoin gold heels. My mother always said that wearing red was number one: The most appealing color on a woman and number two: looked nice on me with my long curly black hair but it did show how pale I was. Finally the time came to go to the dinner. I put my hair in a bun and put on red lipstick, black eyeliner, and black mascara with a hint of gold. I grabbed my clutch and went to the limo.

"You look absolutely stunning Carter." Said my step-father Armand. He always calls me Carter unlike my mother who insists on calling me Demitra.

"Thank you so much. " I responded.

"Demitra, I want you to be on your best behavior." Said my mother.

"You can count on me mother."

We stepped out of the limo and right away we were harassed by the paparazzi. I hate those slimy icky creeps!

"Princess Demitra over here," shouted a male photographer.

"Princess are you dating anyone? "shouted another.

"Who are you wearing tonight?" when it comes to being royal, you can't escape those bastards. Sure they need money, but can't you do another occupation? I have been in the tabloids because I was spotted with a guy. If you go on one date they say "Is this the future rulers of Greece?" what the hell! It's one date! Sorry, sometimes I go on rants .Yeah I kinda get to be a complaining bitch sometimes though I try not to. They always make up false stories in the tabloids. I stepped inside the banquet hall area and I saw the woman who turned into the harpy in my dream and she was staring right at me. If this night is anything like my dream, I'm screwed.

**Did you like the chapter? ****Please review give me feedback if you have some! I do read all of it but sometimes I just like to write that way. Thanks!**


	5. I get meet a suprise guest

**Hey thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter 5 it is kinda short Oh and haha shout out to my bff I-Was-Born-to-be-somebody who is part of the inspiration! Love you! Anyway I don't own PJO!**

I tried not to panic. I mean how often do dreams really happen? Well just go to this stupid dinner and then spend a whole week in NYC! I went and talked with all the people at the banquet. The typical 'oh how are you?' or the 'wow that dress in absolutely stunning'. The woman stared still at me.

Suddenly my dream became a reality. The woman turned into a harpy. Everyone screamed and I did the unnoble thing I freakin' ran. She followed me.

"Carter! You are not nearly as strong as your father said you were! You're just a wimpy spoiled princess!"

That comment pissed me off. "No I am not! At least I'm not ugly and covered in feathers!"

"You dumb little girl! No one can save you!"

I did what I thought of first. I grabbed a weapon from one of the fake knights and charged surprisingly it kinda worked.

"You are no daughter of the King! You may be a princess but you aren't worthy of his majesties blood!"

What on earth was this thing talking about! I don't think she meant my step-father. May be she knew my real father. Then I gripped the javelin and stabbed. Suddenly gold dust burst everywhere I had no idea what happened. My mother came over and said: "I can explain everything."

**Did you like it? Well review anyway! Thanks!**


	6. EXPLAIN!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had some family issues. So this chapter is short but I'm trying! I don't have any chapters after this written so it might be a little bit til my next update! I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does!**

"So explain!" I said.

"You see I have never told you of who your real father is, have I?" said my mother.

"No you said he left us when I was only 3 days old. You have never told me anything."

"Your father was a wonderful man, but he had his duties he needed to attend to so he had to leave you and me."

"Well that doesn't explain much of anything mother."

"I know it doesn't make sense now but it will as soon as you go to camp."

"Camp! What does camp have to do with my father? Is he a counselor or something?"

"No, but the camp is a place where you will find out the truth of your life Demitra."

"What is there some secret or something! I'll go to camp but where is it anyway?"

"It's here in New York. I'll take you tomorrow, but get some sleep first."

"Fine."

Next thing I knew was we were at the plaza and I went to my room. Why did the harpy lady say I wasn't as strong as my father said I was? Did she know my father? But even if she did know my father, how does he know what I'm like. I was 3 days old when he left. What does this camp have to do with my father? All I want to do is find my father and ask him all of these questions. I have always wondered who my father was or is. I wonder if he feels the same way towards me. Suddenly I felt my eyelids get heavier and I drifted to sleep.

**Ok so what did you think? It doesn't explain really anything because I wanted to save that for when she goes to camp. I'll try to write a new chapter soon! Thank you so much for reading! REVIEW!**


	7. Mom just trust me for once!

**Hi! Here is chapter seven. This chapter is basically all dialogue between Carter and her mom. It is leading up to the arrival at camp. I don't own PJO , Rick does! Thanks for reading!**

Uggh what a long day yesterday! So I guess my mom is taking me to camp today. I bet she doesn't even know where the hell it is. You know I want to enjoy New York, maybe even go out without a bodyguard (Wouldn't that be something!).

"Demitra, good morning!" said my mother.

"Hello mom. Umm I was wondering…could I maybe go out and explore the city a little?"

" Oh well I suppose you could why don't I go get Xander to take you."

"Actually I was wondering if I could go by myself you know without a guard."

"What are you thinking! The disgusting city outside this room is not fit for you to wander alone! You could get hurt, lost, abducted, maybe even rap…"

"Mother! I am fully responsible and smart. I took martial arts for a reason! I will be fine just let me go!"

"Demitra you are a Princess. Do you think that Princesses can wander around a city by herself? NO! And what if the paparazzi finds you! Oh gosh then the royal family looks bad! Especially for a soon to be queen!"

"Mom, I can wear a disguise. You won't look bad for letting me explore a new city. I barely get to do anything and I am almost seventeen. Please. Can we at least ask dad?"

"Fine we will ask him. I am sure he will agree with me though. Armand could you come here for a second?" yelled my mom.

"One second. Good morning Carter. Yes dear," said my dad.

"Car.. Demitra was wanting to go explore Manhattan by herself without a guard."

"Well why can't she go? I mean she is seventeen and I think she is responsible enough."

"Thank you so much Daddy! I will make sure to have my phone on and to be back in time!" I said.

"Well then you need to be careful Demitra! I mean it! If anyone bothers you, you find a police man right away. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother I get it! Thank you!"

So sadly Alena didn't pack me any casual clothes. I guess if I will have to wear heels and a dress. Wow I'm so glad my parents actually trust me to be alone! I just hope I don't screw it up!

**So I promise to get chapter 8 up by the end of the weekend! I have had a long busy week and so I couldn't find time to write. Please comment, review, and leave ideas if you have any. I already know what will happen in the city, I just need to write it down! Thanks! **


	8. Thanks for saving my life

**Hey people! So I hope this is a good chapter, if not well I'm sorry. I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does. Oh a special thanks to wise girl 299 for one of the ideas and I-Was-Born-to-be-Somebody for being my best friend and for helping create another idea. Thank you everyone who reads my story! You all rock!**

I stepped out into the city and started to walk. This may seem weird to those of you who go out all the time, but I have never been outside the palace by myself before. This is a big deal for me! Many of the aristocrats say New York is a dirty and savage place but I think it looks I interesting and fun. I wandered into various stores and looked around but didn't buy anything. My mother expects me to wear designer and designer only. I would rather wear something cute but not expensive. The nice thing about my clothing is that I acution it off for charity the items I will never wear again. I love the feeling of giving back to my country.

Central Park. I have heard about this place but have never seen it. Parents chase their kids, kids run and play, and couples take a walk and hold hands. I wish sometimes that I had a boyfriend. I'm sure your probably thinking 'well she is a princess, doesn't she always have someone to date?' the answer is no. I did have a boyfriend at one point but he turned out to be a douche bag. Suddenly I had an uneasy feeling. I had that feeling were you feel someone or something is watching you.

All of a sudden a man woman came up to me.

"Are you Carter?"

"Uhh…. Yeah my name is Carter. Why?"

"Well dear I'm afraid I will have to kill you."

"What the hell! Please don't I will doing anyt…." I didn't have time to finish my sentence. The woman morphed into a goat/ram thing with a lion's body and a snake body. The Chimera. Oh S#$*! The thing lunged at me and pinned me on the ground. I was scared out of my F%^&*($ mind. I honestly thought I would die. I was a complete damsel in distress. My one heel of my shoe dug into my leg and a shot of pain overcame me. Then two guys who looked about seventeen came to my rescue. Both of them had dark brownish/black hair. The one had sea green eyes. The other had blue eyes and was very built.

"Max you distract it and I will attack!" yelled the one guy.

"Ok Percy! What are you looking at ugly!" said the guy named Max. I was stilled pinned to the ground. Then seconds later the Chimera turned to gold dust.

"Are you ok miss?" asked Max.

"Yeah, just a little frightened that's all. Thank you so much for saving my life. How can I repay you?" I said.

"Oh you don't have to repay us. We have some news to tell you." Said Percy.

"What?"

"Well you see you're not a normal teenager." Said Percy.

"Well I knew that already."

"Do you have a parent you have never met?" asked Max.

"Well my Dad left me at 3 days old. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Umm this will take a long time to explain. You're gonna have to come with us." Said Percy.

**This is the longest chapter I have had so far. The next chapter will be about the arrival and beginning of Carter's camp life. Please review and leave me ideas if you have any! Thank You!**


	9. I find out im a Demigod!

**Here is chapter nine. I hope you like it. Oh by the way I probably won't be able to update much this week except maybe the weekend. It's final prep week. Believe me I would rather be writing this story. I don't own Percy, Annabeth does!**

So then we all walked over to the nearest coffee shop.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I said.

"Well you're just like us in many ways" said Percy.

"How?"

"Well we have or had parents we never met for one reason" said Max.

"What reason?"

"We are demigods. Half human half god" said Percy.

"Wait are you crazy. Those are just myths that I read when I was little. Believe me I would know if they existed or not being that I am from…. Never mind." I didn't want to bring up the whole royal thing to these guys. They could have thought differently of me. Especially Percy.

"Actually were serious. Wait where are you from?" asked Max.

"Oh that doesn't matter. Could you please just keep speaking?"

"Well anyway if you haven't met your father then he is a Greek god" said Percy.

"Ok this is going to take me some time to get used to. Why didn't my mom tell me about this? Did she know?"

"Well your mom was probably just protecting you. Every person who had a…an affair with a god did know who they were" said Max.

"Wow. Um my mom mentioned something about a camp. She was going to take me today."

"That's where we live. Camp half-blood. It isn't safe out here for people like us. Do you want to come with us?" asked Percy.

"Well if it's safer than yeah I'll go but I need to tell my parents."

"Sure um where do you live?" asked Max.

"Oh we're staying at the Plaza hotel."

"Alright let's go then" said Max.

So then we walked to the Plaza. Percy and Max kept explaining the whole demi-god thing and camp half-blood. I couldn't help but stare into Percy's beautiful green eyes. He was so cute! I am so glad that monster attacked me because then I would have never met him. I also told them about what happened last night at the dinner. They explained that once one monster finds your scent then they all find your scent. They thought it was weird that I was seventeen and no monsters had attacked me till now. What they didn't know is that I'm from Greece not America. We walked into the Plaza.

"What floor are you staying on?" asked Percy.

"Penthouse suite." I really hated saying that.

"Wow that's a nice room! Damn I couldn't afford that." Said Max.

"Yeah. How many nights have you stayed here for?" asked Percy.

"Oh um three or four. Can we switch the topic please?"

"Yeah sure. This is it" said Max.

"Hey Mother I am here!"

"Oh Demitra. Who are your friends?" said my mom. She seemed nervous.

"Hi. I'm Percy and this is Max. Where from Camp."

"Nice to meet you to. Does that mean that she should go soon?" asked my mom.

"Well it would be safer for her." Said Max.

"Oh ok then. I suppose you should pack your things then Demitra. I leave the three of you alone" said my mom.

I showed them to my room.

"It won't take me long to pack." I said.

"Oh my gods. Are those designer shoes?" asked Max.

"Yeah. Let's just say I come from a privileged background, "

"Why don't we go now." Said Percy.

I said goodbye to my parents and then we went to Max's truck.

…..

We finally arrived at Camp. The only shoes I had were heels. That was probably pretty amusing to everyone at camp to see a girl walk up on grass in heels. As I walked up the hill I saw what I saw in my dream the other day. Teenagers in orange t-shirts and a Centaur. This was weird. Every dream I have had this trip ended up coming true. Then I saw a blonde haired girl come up the hill.

**What did you think? Did you like it? Review and give me ideas if you have any. Oh by the way I am having my _ birthday on Tuesday the 29****th**** of May. Have any guesses on how old I am leave a guess and I'll do a shout out to you in the next chapter!**


	10. I get to camp

**Bonjour mon amis! That's French for Hello Friends! I think that's right if you live in a French country. I have only had one year of French so please bear with me! Anyway wow that was long, so I have had a great week! On Tuesday, it was my 15****th**** birthday thanks to Chlorinated Freak, I-was-born-to-be-Somebody, wise girl 299, and Intelligent Goddess 371 for wishing me a happy birthday! Also on Friday I not only got accepted to go to France/Switzerland for my school trip and got to meet Christopher Straub (Project Runway season 6) he is so funny and he is from Edina, Minnesota which is like less than an hour away from where I live! That was so long, sorry anyway I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does or maybe Carter will, guess you will just have to read!**

I was grabbing on to Percy's ripped arm and then the blonde girl came up to greet us. She smiled at Percy then saw me and gave me a glare.

"Percy! Who is this?" said the girl and said it like I was one of the creatures that I have faced.

"This is Carter. We found her in Manhattan." Said Percy. Oh no is this Percy's girlfriend?

"Well Percy aren't you going to come over and give me a kiss?" said the girl. Apparently Percy's girlfriend. Damn! Percy let go of me and went over to the blonde girl and gave her a kiss. Worst five seconds of my life.

"So Carter (she says in a haha you can't have him way) I haven't introduced myself. I am Annabeth daughter of Athena," said Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. Umm maybe we should go to the cabins." I said.

"Yeah umm you're in the Hermes Cabin for now," said Percy.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Said Percy.

"Max La Rue son of Ares," said Max.

"Oh that's cool. So wait why am I staying in the Hermes cabin? I he my dad or…" I asked.

"Hermes is the god of Travelers so every new camper goes and stays there till they are claimed." Said Annabeth.

"Ok great," I said. Then we walked down to the cabins. Annabeth and Percy's arms linked together.

"Hey Max we are going to go tell Chiron about Carter. Will you show her Hermes cabin?" said Percy. Then he and Annabeth walked away.

"Who's your new friend Max?" she asked with a creepy smirk on her face.

"This is Carter. We found her in the city. Carter this is my sister Clarisse," said Max. Ok how can Max be nice and his sister is a tough looking bitch?

"Ummm nice to meet you," I said to Clarisse.

"Actually I wish I hadn't met you. Don't you have any shoes lower than three inches?" Clarisse asked.

"Not with me but that's because I am a ….. Never mind." I said.

"You will die tonight then. See you on the field rich girl." Said Clarisse.

Oh no. What is tonight and why will I die?

"That's the Hermes cabin right there." Max pointed to a wood cabin. Then he grabbed one of my bags and walked me to the cabin. I have never seen so many kids in a packed area before.

"Connor, Travis get over here." Said Max. Then two mischievous guys walked over. They looked at me from head to toe.

"this is Carter. She's new to camp. Make her feel welcome well at least at your standards," said Max.

"I'm Travis and I'm Connor. You can have that top bunk in the corner." Said the guys.

"Have I seen you before? Like on a magazine or something?" said Connor. I didn't want to bring up the whole being royalty thing and I have done magazine covers.

"I don't think so. Maybe you're thinking someone else." I said.

"I know who. That uhhh…. Princess from Greece. Demitra or something like that." Said Connor.

"Oh no that's not me but I have heard we look a lot alike," I said.

"Hmmmm, yeah you do well dinner is in a half an hour." Said Connor.

"Thanks." I said. I walked over to my bunk and then got some shut eye.

…

Then I woke up and it was dinner time. We walked to an area. Oh crap the food tonight is hamburgers and Hot dogs. I'm a vegetarian. Ever since my lamb "ranaway" more like to the slaughter house, I could never eat another animal again. Then they put a hot dog and a hamburger on my plate. Before we sat down we went over to an offering thing. And I saw Percy.

"Hey Carter. How's things going?" asked Percy.

"Good. What's this for?" I asked.

"Offering area. We put part of our food in there for the gods." Said Percy. Then he scooped some of his food into the fire. I did the same then I walked over to my table.

"Ar.. you.. gonna.. eat tha..?" asked Connor with a full mouth pointing to my hot dog and burger.

"No you can have it." I said. Then a centaur came in.

"Warriors it is about time to start capture the flag! Captains take your teams and go get ready!"

Capture the flag will be fun. Right?

**So what did you think? This authors note will be short. Please review! Also the first chapter of Mark of Athena makes me angry at Rick Riordan. Why Rick? Why?**


	11. Capture the flag!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had finals and also I am at my cabin which we just got our internet working today. I hope you're not mad . Anyway well I will try my best to give you a good chapter to make up for the wait! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

I was walking back to my cabin with my cabin mates to get "supplies". What does that mean? I mean like I have never seen capture the flag but I know what it is. Each side has a flag and then your side tries to get the other side's flag without being captured. I don't know what the supplies are for then. One of the girls from my cabin dressed in armor and is carrying some over to me. What the hell do I need armor for? Don't they play this in elementary school like with five year olds? I read that online once. So why do I need armor then?

"Hey Carter you're gonna need this." She then shoves it to me.

"Why? I mean how serious do you take this game?" I asked. Obviously that was not a great thing to say on my part because then the cabin burst out into laughter.

"Well I guess you can judge that for yourself. You're on defense."

"Oh. Ok that's fine by me." I said.

…..

Then we got onto the field which is in the woods. I see Max walk over towards my direction.

"I see you're on my team. What position are you?" said Max.

"Yeah I guess I am. I play defense I think. I have never played this game so I have no idea what to really do except capture the other side's flag." I said.

"Umm yeah we play it a little differently then I think you have heard about." Said Max.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well we use weapons being demigods so it is like going into a battle but not trying to majorly injure anyone. Also you might want this. I used it as my first weapon when I got here." Max handed me a sword. The palace guards sometimes carry swords like this one.

"Thanks you didn't have to give me this sword. I would have been fine." I said.

"Hell no you wouldn't have! You would have gotten sent to the infirmary. Anyway why don't you play offense with me. Hey Bryce would you switch to defense?" Max yelled.

"Sure thing oh I get it." Bryce smiled at Max then looked at me.

"Dude no! She's new so I thought I would help her out." Max said. I think he blushed a little. Coming from an Ares kid I thought that was weird. Then I started to blush too.

"Uh huh. Sure Max. Typical you being nice to a new camper (then he turned to face me). You know actually he isn't like his siblings. Everyone thinks that he was put in the wrong cabin. He is the complete opposite of his sister Clarisse." Said Bryce.

"Bryce just shut up and defend the flag. Get ready when I say go you and I will run towards the other side. Best thing is that we are playing against Athena which means both Annabeth and Percy are on the other side." Said Max.

"Oh cool. Well ok yeah I will just follow you." I said. I blushed at the mention of Percy. Even if he is dating Annabeth I still think he is cute!

Then all of a sudden people from both sides start charging at each other and is sword fighting. A bunch of arrows are shot and fly threw the sky.

"GO!" Yelled Max. We ran fast through the woods. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a fallen tree. "Sorry I just didn't want to run to fast for you. So when we get close I will distract Percy because they usually put him on defense while you go towards the flag. Is that ok with you?" Said Max.

"Sure yeah it is fine by me." I said. Then we started running kinda felt nice to him to grab my hand to pull me out of the way. Also I was so glad this girl let me borrow her shorts and shirt and tennis shoes because if not I would have fought in a sundress and heels. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see Max go over to Percy and then they began to fight. Max motioned to me to keep running so that's exactly what I did. I ran. I ran and saw the flag. Without looking I ran towards it to then find myself face to face with Annabeth.

**So I know it's a cliffhanger! What will Annabeth do? What will Carter do? Who wins capture the flag? Athena or Ares? Will Carter have a romance with someone at camp? Who is Carter's Dad? All these questions and more will be answered later in the story. Probably all except one will be answered in the next chapter which I have no idea when that will be up! Thanks for reading! Also I have polls if you want to vote also who if anyone do you think Carter will end up with? Connor, Percy, Bryce, Max, Nico, or some random dude? Review with your thoughts .**


	12. My first campfire at camp halfblood

**Hello! So anyway this is kind of part two of the last chapter. I forgot to mention a couple of things throughout this story. First any point in this story will have no Gaea and no second war. Also Max in my mind is pictured as Robbie Amell. If you have no idea who Robbie Amell is, feel free to look him up! As I said in the last chapter all but one of those questions will be answered! I don't own PJO!**

Within seconds, Annabeth whipped out her sword. I had no idea what to do next, so I also took my sword out.

"You're Carter, right?" said Annabeth. _Clang!_

"Yeah that's me you're really good at sword fighting!" I said. _Clash!_

"Thanks. You kind of suck at swordfighting. You realize that right?" said Annabeth. _Whoosh Clang!_

"Yeah I know I do. So Percy's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ughh yeah he is we have been dating for almost a year." Said Annabeth.

"Oh I should have guessed Percy had a girlfriend." I said in a sad voice.

"Well there are plenty of other guys around camp with no girlfriends, like Max." said Annabeth.

"Really he doesn't have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope." Said Annabeth. Then she knocked my sword out of my hand.

Then in the distance I heard, "ATHENA WINS!" from some camper caring the flag.

"Good game. You should work on your sword fighting. See you later!" said Annabeth.

"Yeah I really should I am terrible at sword fighting. Bye!" I said.

Then as I was walking I realized my leg was bleeding. I must have cut it on a branch or something because Annabeth didn't touch it.

"You may want to get that bandaged up." I heard Max say from behind me. He was staring at my wound.

"Oh yeah I should, shouldn't I?" I said.

"Well next time we will win. I help you to the infirmary." Said Max.

"Thanks." I grabbed on to his arm and he helped me walk.

…

"This won't hurt at all." Said one of the Apollo campers working in the infirmary. "Just eat some of this." He handed me a square of something.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Ambrosia. It helps heal wounds."

Max walked over to us. "Do you want help wrapping that wound up?" said Max.

"I don't think so. But thanks anyway." I said.

"Hey campfire is starting. Do you want to go?" asked Max.

"Sounds great!" I said. We walked out of the infirmary and then to the campfire.

"Do you want to sit here?" he asked me. "My sister is sitting over there with her boyfriend Chris so I might as well sit here with you."

"Ok. So I have a question." I said.

"Alright. Ask away."

"When do I find out who my father is?"

"It all depends on when they claim you. Could be minutes, hours, days, or even months before you're claimed." He said.

"When were you claimed?"

"Well my sister and I were both claimed at the same time. But we weren't at camp when we were claimed."

"Really? Where were you?"

"We were at this dinner and my dad showed up and told us who he was and who we were."

"You met your dad?"

"Yeah. Guess since there was both of us, I guess he decided to tell us in person. I was only like ten and my sister Clarisse was maybe nine."

"So then both of you came to camp?"

"Pretty much. But don't worry if it takes a long time for your dad to claim you."

"Thanks. You know I think I will like this camp after all." I said.

"I hope so." Said Max. Then Bryce came walking up to us.

"Hey Max. Do you mind if I ask Carter something in private?" Said Bryce. What would he ask me?

"Sure thing." Max said a little disappointed.

"So Carter do you want to go on a date sometime?" asked Bryce. I swear Max looked pissed.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said.

"That's cool well bye." Said Bryce.

Max walked back over. "Why did you turn him down?"

"Wasn't really my type." I said.

Then before I knew it the whole camp was staring at me.

I asked Max who was in awe, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you just have been claimed. Carter, you're the daughter of Zeus."

**I couldn't help myself! I needed another cliffhanger! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	13. A prophecy with a lot of confussion

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update when I usually do. My parents decided to get in a divorce so I have been trying to help my little sister through it. So anyway, I have a couple of questions for you: **

**Should I continue this story for a lot more chapters or should I stop at a certain point and make a sequel? I want to hear from my readers because I have ideas for this story through Carter's adult life.**

**Do you want only Carter's perspective or would you like me to switch between some **

**characters? I want you guys to choose because you're the ones who are reading. **

**Thanks everyone! I don't own PJO!**

"Carter you're the daughter of Zeus." I heard Max say. Let me tell you something, being claimed is like a huge weight off my back. I have always wondered who my father was and now I know. So now this makes more sense to me. When the harpy said 'you are no daughter of the king' she meant Zeus the king of the gods not Armand. So yeah I probably don't live up to my father's reputation that's what the harpy meant. I don't care all I'm happy about is being claimed!

"So what does this mean now?" I asked.

"Well that means that you now are going to live in the Zeus cabin." Said Max.

For some reason Percy looked weird. He was looking at me in a confused way.

"Hey Carter how old are you?" asked Percy.

"I'm sixteen. I will be seventeen on August 18th." I said. I don't know why my age mattered.

"Wait a sec your sixteen and you were born on the eighteen of August. You're also the daughter of Zeus." Said Percy. Soon everyone else looked like they were putting together pieces. I really had no idea what was going on.

"If you had been here last summer things could have changed." Said Annabeth.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" I asked.

"There was a prophecy about the child of the eldest gods turning sixteen and would either save or destroy Olympus. The prophecy was about Percy with the sixteen and child of the eldest gods. But if you were here that could have been you. Especially since you and Percy share the same birthday." Said Annabeth.

"Really. So what you're saying is if I was here last summer I could have been the child of the prophecy?" I said.

"It's all true." Said Annabeth.

"So who's older?" said Travis Stoll. I think Annabeth shot them a look like 'what the hell you idiot.'

"What time were you born?" asked Percy with a carefree voice.

"Ughh exactly at noon. How about you?" I asked as if it really mattered.

"That's so creepy I was born at 11:59 am only one minute before you. If you had been born minutes before me and had arrived at camp last year you would have been the child of the prophecy." Said Percy.

Suddenly I remembered something. I had a dream once around my sixteenth birthday. The dream was about a war raging on in a city. I couldn't tell what city at the time but I saw people in armor. Now things are making sense that war I saw was the titan war from last year. The war where if I had been born two minutes before and had arrived at camp could have made me the child of the prophecy.

"Wow what an eventful night. Maybe everyone should go and sleep. Good night!" said Chiron. He looked towards my way and I realized he was staring at me. What was he thinking?

"Hey Carter do you want me to walk you to your new cabin?" Max asked.

"Sure let me grab my stuff from the other cabin and I will meet you out here." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Said Max.

I walked into the Hermes cabin and grabbed my bags. Then met up with Max as we walked toward the Zeus cabin.

"Obviously it's a big deal here who your parents are." I said.

"Yeah it is. But more if you're a child of the big three. Most people don't really care who your mortal parents are. Except if you're a child of royalty, celebrities or designers. But mainly the Aphrodite cabin cares about that stuff. They usually figure out if your one of those things from their millions of magazines." Said Max.

"Well they probably don't get European magazines do they? I mean that's how they would find out if your royalty or if you're a child of a designer."

"Actually they get a lot of magazines from Europe. Why do you have a secret? That is are you from Europe. You never did tell us where you were from." Max said jokingly. I didn't really find it funny. I was from Europe and I did have a secret. A secret that could change how people feel about me.

"Haha funny no I have no secret and I am from Olympia, Oregon." I saw that on a map once when I was doing my world studies. I hope he doesn't ask me questions about it. This is my first time in America.

"Cool. Hey guess we are here. Night Carter hope you sleep well." Max said. That was sweet of him.

"Night. Thanks I hope you sleep well too. See you tomorrow." I said. Then Max started over to the Ares cabin. I went in to the Zeus cabin. It was really cold and plain. I saw a bed in the far left corner. Before I go, I will add color and decoration into this cabin. I sat down on my bed and before I knew it I was a sleep. Little did I know my dream would tell me a huge secret about a camper. One camper in particular. Percy.

**Another cliffhanger! This was a long chapter! So what did you think? Did you like it or did you hate it? I hope you liked it My friend I-was-born-to-be-somebody came out with a story called My Confession. You should check it out! It features Carter in it but she is a little different then she is in my story! We both kind of help create our characters. Thanks again!**


	14. My secret is out

**Hello! I don't remember the last time I updated! My best friend I-was-born-to-be-somebody came to visit me! I have known her for eight years long before I joined FanFiction. So don't think I am a creeper I personally know her! A question came up lately and that was "Can I use Carter in my story?" of course you can use any of my characters all I ask is that you give me credit and tell me the name of your story! I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does! **

I had this really weird dream and none of it made sense until I really put the pieces together. As I mentioned earlier, the dream was about Percy. _I saw Manhattan, the only difference was the fact it was on the verge of crumbling. If I am right, it was during the war against Kronos. What I saw was the Plaza hotel but the dream took place on one of the terraces. Annabeth was lying on one of those long patio chairs she looked awful. What I mean by that is she looked like she could visit Hades at any moment. She was talking to Percy who was right next to her. "I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where… where is the spot?"Annabeth said to Percy. What was she talking about? "The small of my back." Percy said. What the hell? What is the small of his back? "Where? Here?"Annabeth touched it and Percy winced. Why would a spot have mattered and why did it hurt when it was touched? Should I ask Percy or Annabeth? Then the scene shifted again and I saw demigods fighting monsters. For the last time the scene shifted to what I think is Olympus. A blonde haired guy was lying on the ground and looked like a corpse. Who is he? He had a huge scratch going down his face. It looked like it was maybe a scar. Then someone mentioned the name Luke and Hermes. Was he the son of Hermes? But why was he so horrifying and what does this have to do with the war?_ Then I woke up to see sunshine peeking through the window above the door.

I ran into my bag and grabbed a notebook and pencil. I love to draw and I have always loved to. I drew a couple of sketches, one of the terrace where Annabeth and Percy were and the other the blonde haired guy who had the scar. Why did I have these dreams? Were these dreams trying to tell me something? I realized breakfast was probably coming up soon so I quickly changed but all I had to wear where sundresses so I put the most casual one I could find on and also I found a pair of flats in my bag. I really needed to go shopping for camp clothing. I brushed my teeth and hair and grabbed my bag with my sketches in them when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Max standing there. "Hey you do realize you're at camp right?" he was looking at my dress and flats.

"I have no other clothes besides dresses and flats or heels!" I said. That made him laugh.

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl. I bet some girl will let you borrow some other clothes. Just ask Annabeth." He said.

"I think I will ask her. Are you heading to breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah I came by because you're new and I doubt you know what time breakfast starts." Max said.

"I was wondering what time it started."

"8 am sharp also cabin inspection." He said.

"Thanks. They check the cabins?" I asked.

"Yeah I think Percy is doing it today. That's a good thing because he can barely keep his own cabin clean." We both laughed at that.

"Cool. Thanks for stopping by what are we doing today?" I said.

"Well since it's a Saturday, we can do whatever activities we want." Max said. "Speaking of Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and I are going to play volleyball. Do you want to join us?" He asked.

"I would love to but that makes five, which is an odd number. Don't you play in pairs?" I asked. It was nice he invited me.

"Whatever we can rotate in and out. Do you want to walk to the dining hall?"

"Yeah let's go." We walked in to the dining hall and just then a crowd of Aphrodite girls were running over to me with a magazine in their hands. I looked at the cover and realized it was the issue I posed for and did an interview for. But I thought that magazine was only sold in Europe.

"Looks like you might have a fan club." Max said jokingly.

"OMG! Carter why didn't you tell us you were the princess of Greece!" They screamed that so loud all the campers stared at me. Oh shit there goes the secret I tried to avoid.

"Wait you're the princess of Greece?" Max asked me.

"I will explain everything." I said. What will he think of me now?

**There you go. Did you like it? I will explain the dream thing later and also someone is going to show up later in the story and Carter also has another secret but that will be revealed later. Thanks for reading please review! Also the dream Carter had did have actual quotes from the book in there you can look them up in the Last Olympian page 198.**


	15. Why I am a princess

**Hello! So I hope you have been enjoying my story so far. I haven't decided if I will stop at a certain point and write like a Life as a Royal Demigod part 2 or if I will keep going with a really long story if you do read my authors notes it would be great if you told me what you want best! Also feel free at any time to private message me! I love talking to you guys! Thanks! I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does!**

"I will explain everything." What will he think of me now?

"What do they mean princess of Greece?" asked Max.

"Can I talk to you about this later?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Said Max.

I didn't eat any of my breakfast. One because it was bacon, sausage, and eggs and I am a vegetarian but my second reason was I liked eggs I just wasn't hungry. I felt free when I came to camp. No crowns, no royal banquets or balls, no paparazzi, and no one knowing who I was or where I came from. I really didn't want to talk to anyone about my family because well let's face it what would be your first reaction to the whole ,"Well my family rules a country and we own a shit load of money and I am waited upon by servants." I could tell you what most people think "what a royal bitch." I get it. What I want people to see is the fact I love to help others. I may have servants but I love them, they raised me. Now I wonder if Max thinks the same thing.

…After breakfast…..

I walked over to the offering fire. Then I saw everyone get up and leave to do their Saturday routine. Then Max walked over.

"Carter do you want to discuss this by the beach?" he asked.

"The beach sounds great. Let me meet you down there in like 10 minutes." I said.

"See you soon."

…

After I got on my swimsuit I walked down to the beach to find Max sitting there.

"Hey. So do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Well ok I don't even know where to start." I said.

"Start from your family's history." Max said.

"My mother's ancestors once ruled Egypt centuries ago. My grandfather married a princess from Greece and became king of Greece. My mother was born princess of Greece and became queen when she was 18 years old after her mother died of cancer."

"That's interesting so what else?" Max asked I could see he really was fascinated by my ancestory.

"So after my mother became queen, my grandfather told her she must marry someone of royal backgrounds and he had found suitors for her. She chose my step father Armand. He was the prince of Macedonia. After they got married when my mother was only 19, my grandfather past away of a heart attack."

"So your mom was married to Armand but then where does your dad come in?" Max asked.

"My mother at the time wasn't really in love with Armand for one thing he was eight years older than her and she wanted someone younger. Then she met my father who I now know is Zeus. She was about 20 years old and well they had an affair. My mother and Armand covered that up by saying I was Armand's daughter and only the people who live in our palace or work there know the truth. My mother had me when she was 21. That's my family background."

"So more about you yourself as a princess." Max said.

"Well I grew up thinking that Armand was my father and being the princess of Greece. My parents told me about how Armand wasn't really my father when I was 13." I said.

"Well about more of the I don't know why you are here in New York."

"My family was invited as the guests of honor for a banquet. We came to the dinner and that is where I was first attacked. The weird part was I had a dream about the attack the night before and about camp."

"You did? That's weird. So anyway why didn't you ask your mom about the monster before?" asked Max.

"Well I didn't think she really notice, no one did. She didn't notice till she saw the gold dust. She didn't really explain anything. The next day I decided I wanted to look around and well that's when I met you and Percy." I explained.

"So, sorry I have a lot of questions. Is Carter your real name?"

"No. My real name is Princess Demitra Artemis Apalla Athene Diana Selene Drakos-Spiros-Villa of Greece."

"That's a long name! So how come your name never popped up in American magazines?"

"I usually, well if I do a magazine interview it is usually for a European magazine. This is my first time in America."

"That makes more sense now you explained it. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to explain it or when."

"It's ok you are still the same Carter even if you own a country."

"Yeah. My mother is handing over the throne to me when I turn 18."

"That's young. Sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's fine. I am glad that now I don't have to hold in that secret. By the way I have to ask Percy or Annabeth something. Do you know where they are?"

"Probably making out somewhere. What do you need to ask them?"

"Sorry but it...it's something I dreamed about last night. I can't tell you. But I promise no more secrets."

"That's ok I'll see you later."

I walked away from Max. I really was happy that he knew. He is the person I am closest to here. I really don't want to hide things from him, but that dream I had probably should be kept a secret.

**Chapter 15 ladies and gentlemen. To my American readers happy Fourth of July! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or added my story to their alerts! You guys are amazing! Thanks!**

"


	16. We are having a Dance!

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! I have been really busy with my friend I-Was-Born-to-be-somebody. This may be a crappy chapter but tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! I love you guys! I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does.**

I was walking through camp and I glanced at the Poseidon cabin to see Percy walking in. I walked over and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Percy said. I walked in. The cabin was glowing. I realized the glowing came from the fountain in the corner.

"Hi Percy. I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Well I had this dream and it was of you and Annabeth on the plaza terrace."

"Wait you had a dream about Annabeth and I on the terrace. What did we say?" He looked as if someone had just stabbed him.

"Well, I know about your weak spot."

"You mean you know I have the curse of Achilles."

"Yes but I know where your Achilles spot is….."

"Really where do you think it is?"

"It's the small of your back."

"You can't tell anyone! Only you and Annabeth know."

"I swear on the river Styx I will not tell anyone."

"Thank you Carter. It means that if anyone where to find out, they could kill me."

"I know. That must really suck having that burden."

"Well yes and no. It helped me win the war but yeah I worry if the enemy just hits me in the right place."

"I think lunch is coming up. I will see you later."

"Bye." Percy said. I started to walk towards the dining hall and I saw Annabeth.

"Hey Carter. What's up?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey. Not much just going to lunch."

"Do you like it here at camp?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah I do like it here. I feel really stupid when it comes to sword fighting."

"Practice makes perfect. Well talk to you later." Annabeth said.

"Bye see you around."

I walked into the dining hall and got my food. Then the whole Aphrodite cabin went up front.

"Hello campers! So we have an announcement about fireworks!" Said one of the girls.

"We have decided to have a dance!" Many campers seemed really excited. I have only been to balls so I have no idea what a dance will be like.

"It's going to be formal. Guys you are required to wear a tie and a nice shirt. Girls are expected to wear dresses. It also is a masquerade dance. Everyone needs to either wear red, white, or blue and guys possibly black. Amber will tell you about the catch."

"So we thought what about the guys and girls who are like totally shy and don't want to ask anyone. Well whoever you want to ask you need to ask them by letter. Also you can only sign it as Secret admirer. Anyone can ask who they want. Couples you still need to ask. Explain where you're going to meet and what you're wearing! Happy writing! To the first ever Camp Half-Blood dance!"

A dance where you write a letter to the person you want to ask. I have no idea who some of the people in this camp are named. I don't know if I will ask anybody. After lunch I went up to Max.

"Hey are you excited about the dance?" I asked Max.

"It sounds cool. I have to go out and rent a suit though."

"Renting a suit isn't bad. Are you going to ask anybody?"

"I have an idea about someone I want to ask but I will have the worst letter in the world."

"I doubt it. I hope the girl you want to ask says yes." We both walked back to our cabins after talking. I really hope that this dance will be fun.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I had the idea for the dance by coming across a letter I wrote from Jason Grace to Piper telling her how amazing he thought she was. Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**


	17. Letter from a admirer

**Bonjour ma copains! This chapter will be short because well you will figure out why. I will come out with another chapter later on this week! Oh and by the way I have another story! It's called The Warrior and it's under Greek Mythology. It has nothing to do with PJO or Heroes of Olympus. It is about a Spartan soldier and an Athenian woman. The author's note won't make sense because I changed the category from Percy Jackson to Greek Mythology. Anyway thanks for reading! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

The next morning I went to breakfast. All the conversations were about the dance. Who are you going to ask? Did you find a dress? Are you going to rent a tux? Are you going to buy a mask? Who do you want to ask you? Are you going to write a letter to someone or are you going to wait to receive one? That was all I heard. I ate my breakfast and I looked over at the Aphrodite cabin. All of the girls were gushing over letters they received or what they were going to wear or who should go with who. After breakfast I went up to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth! How are you?"

"Good. Excited about the dance?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am. The only guys I know though are Bryce, Percy, and Max. I turned down Bryce and you're dating Percy and well Max, he is a good friend."

"I see someone has a crush! That was so Aphrodite girl like. I am never doing that again! Yeah Percy wrote me a dumb letter, but he tried." We both laughed at that.

"Do you know what you are going to wear? I heard that the Aphrodite girls broke down Chiron to let the campers go out and get dresses or rent tuxedos."

"Yeah I heard that too. I don't know what I am going to wear. Since it is a ball, why it has to be a fancy ball I don't know, I will probably get a blue ball gown. I'm sure you know a lot about balls being a princess and all. I didn't mean to stereotype."

"You weren't stereotyping. I do know a lot about how to dress for balls. If you want I could help you find a gown?"

"Sure that sounds great. Hey I told Percy I would meet him by the lake so I will talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

I walked back to my cabin and looked at my bed. There was something lying on top of it. It was a letter with a rose. My favorite flower! Someone is asking me to the dance! It read:

_Dear Carter,_

_I suck at writing letters, but here it goes. I have liked you from the moment I saw you at campfire. Your hair really glistens in the fire light. Told you I suck at writing letters. I haven't really been on a serious date before, well actually there was this one time I went on a date. Let's just say she ending up walking out on me and made out with my worst enemy at school. Not your ideal date. I hope that you except going to the dance with me. I wish I could tell you who I am but since the assistants of Aphrodite say we are not allowed to share names till the dance I guess you will find out then. So I guess what I will wear is a black tux with a red tie and a red mask. Wow like every other guy. Nice job Aphrodite cabin for thinking that one through! Anyway don't worry about not finding me, I could spot you from miles away. Ok that was cheesy. Sorry. I guess that's all I have to say. See you at the dance!_

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer _

I can't wait for the dance to happen! I don't know who wrote this letter but I really hope who I think it is! Guess I will just have to wait and see!

**So? Did you like? Next chapter will be the dance! Thanks to everyone who read this story! It means a lot! Please review! I got six reviews last chapter, maybe we could beat that!**


	18. Dance the night away!

**Hello! Ok so I have decided to do this story till Carter is about 18 and then I will hopefully do a sequel of her adult life. Anyway so this chapter will be the dance but I decided to do the dance in two parts so here is part one. Oh wait so if you go on .com there is a couple of sets done by wisegirl299 that show what she thinks Carter and Annabeth would where to the ball. I have checked them out and thought they were cool, but I might change some of the things. My name is irishgreekgirl on polyvore and I have a tumblr which my name is IrishGreekGirl. Thanks! I don't own PJO! **

The day had finally come. The day of the dance. I don't really celebrate fourth of July because well I am not American. I am Greek. So the reason of the dance doesn't really matter to me. Two days ago, Chiron let all the campers go and pick out things for the dance. Girls were required to wear dresses that hit the floor or they weren't "Ball room dresses" which I thought was ok. I love wearing ball gowns. Well I have had to wear ball gowns since I was one. I picked out a red ball gown that had just a simple sweetheart neckline with ruffles at the top. Then the bottom of the dress was all tool ruffles. It looked like when baker's put icing in straight lines all the way down, that's how the bottom looked. We also had to pick out a mask. I chose a red lace mask.

It was around 5:30 and the dance started around 6. I first decided to put on my make-up. I had cherry red lips and little mascara with black eyeliner. I put my hair up in a bun with two of my curls hanging on either side of my face. I put on my dress, mask, and shoes and went to see how Annabeth was doing. All the guys were forced to wait in the amphitheater so the female campers could get ready. I decided to start to head to the amphitheater, and I saw Annabeth. She had her curls hanging down and was wearing a ice blue dress with a crystal belt. She had a sparkly blue mask on and silver heels. Her make-up was light. A touch of lip gloss and maybe some mascara. All the dresses I saw where red,white,and blue. Most of the Aphrodite girls wore red as did the Ares girls. The Athena girls wore mainly white except for Annabeth. Then all of .the other girls in the cabins wore red,white or blue. Aphrodite, Athena, and Ares were the only ones with set colors for their cabins. Finally the girls walked into the amphitheater. Red, white,and blue decorations hung everywhere. The Apollo and Aphrodite cabin were in charge of the music for the dance. Being from Greece I had no idea what most of the songs were. Annabeth walked over to Percy who wore a blue shirt with a white tie and black dress pants with a blue mask. Then he walked over.

My date was walking towards me carrying a red rose in one hand. He wore a red shirt with a white tie and black pants. He also wore a red mask. I think he and Percy got ready together or at least went shopping together. I should probably mention who my date is, it's Bryce. Just Kidding! It was Max.

"You look beautiful Carter."

"Thanks. You don't look that bad either. We both are wearing red."

"Red is my favorite color. How did you know I wrote the letter?"

"Well let's see. You are wearing a red mask and it sounded like you in the letter."

"I guess that gives it away. It was a really cheesy letter. I am not great at writing."

"I thought it was so sweet! Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah sounds good!"

We both danced. I thought it was Max all along but I wasn't 100% positive. I was glad it was Max because he is well I guess my camp crush. At first it was Percy but he is dating Annabeth. The more I got to know Max the more I liked him. Annabeth and Percy came over and we talked for awhile. A slow song came on, and it was perfect. I was really glad Max had asked me. He was very sweet and I rested my head on his shoulder. Could this night get any better? Then after a long time the dancing part was over and it was time for fireworks. I have heard that fireworks is the most common date event in camp. I also heard that most couples kiss at fireworks. Maybe I will get a kiss tonight!

**Sorry that was shorter than I realized. The next chapter will be fireworks. I hope you thought this was an ok chapter. Not my best but I thought it was ok. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Fireworks!

**Hello! So I wanted to ask you guys if you watched the Olympics. If you do, are you proud of your country or do you like another team? Well as a American I hate Micheal Phelps but I do like Ryan Lochte. This is the second part to the dance. This chapter will be really short! I'm sorry but I sadly have summer homework due in less than a week that I need to work on!I hope you enjoy! I don't own PJO!**

" We hope you all loved the dance! We are maybe thinking of making this a tradition for camp to have a dance before fireworks! Let's go see the show!" said the Aphrodite girls.

I looked at Max.

"Do you want to head out to watch the fireworks?" Max asked.

"I would love to!" The two of us walked out to the grass where many other couples sat.

"So have you seen fireworks before?" Max asked me after he took off his mask.

"Well I did once when I was little. My mom doesn't really care for them. Does the Hesphestaus cabin put them on?"

"Yeah they do. It's a awesome display." I decided to take of my mask too and we sat and talked for along time. Then I saw them. The fireworks lit up the whole camp. The water glistened with red, white and blue.

"They are so beautiful!" I said to Max.

"Yeah they are aren't they?" Max said.

"So I have told you about my family but you haven't told me about yours."

"Well, I live with my mom, step-dad Josh, and my sister Clarisse which you know. My family owns a rib-shack and bar. It isn't much but it is good enough."

"Where are you from?"

"Small town in Arizona. The rib-shack is a truck stop place. That is actually where my mom met Ares."

"That is cool! I am a vegetarian so the whole ribs thing doesn't appeal to me. I like that you are from a small town."

"Thanks. Must be nice to live in a palace."

"Actually no. I wish that I lived in a smaller place and being able to choose my future."

"You can't choose your own future?"

"No not really. It pretty much is take over the throne at eighteen and then marry someone of noble status."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Maybe things will change. Wow that was so cool!" I looked back at the sky trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it was really cool! Carter I really like you. I had fun tonight."

"I had a lot of fun too! And I really like you too!"

Then he leaned over and kissed me. It was amazing! It was a perfect moment with the fireworks in the background. Then he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Would you like to go on another date outside of camp?" Max asked me with a smile.

"Of course. Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" we both laughed and then I saw a girl with shoulder length black hair. For what I could see it looked like there were blue highlights in her dark hair and she had a silver headband going across her forehead. She was dressed in black nad had a bow slung over her back.

"Annabeth!"

"Thalia?"

**What did you think? Max and Carter are now a couple and now Thalia showed up. What will happen next? Please review! Thanks!**


	20. I meet my new sister

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I finally finished my summer homework so now the rest of my summer is homework free! I get to go to California on Thursday so I don't know when I will update after that! Oh by the way, this story takes place a year after the titan war and I will not include the Heroes of Olympus series at the moment. I might in the future but not right now. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewd/favorite/added to alerts! It means a lot to me! I do not own PJO, if I did that would be amazing!**

"Annabeth!"

"Thalia?"

Then Annabeth walked over to the girl and gave her a hug. I could tell that these girls just might be best friends.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked the girl named Thalia.

"That's a long story. Why are you in a blue ball gown?"

"The Aphrodite girls thought throwing a dance would be an amazing thing so they made all the girls wear ball gowns. Are you here for the summer?"

"Yeah I am. Sorry I hope I am not cutting into making -out-with-Percy-time." Then they both laughed.

"Well it is fireworks what do you expect?"

"You don't just make out at fireworks Annabeth. The Aphrodite girls could prove that! Well I am going to go to the Zeus cabin."

"Oh by the way, there is a new girl in the Zeus cabin. Her name is Carter. She is over there if you want to talk to her." Then Annabeth and Thalia looked at me.

I turned to Max and said " Do you know Thalia?"

"Actually I do. I met her a couple of times. She is a daughter of Zeus also."

"Really? So that makes us what, half sisters?"

"Pretty much. If you want to go talk to her I wouldn't be offended."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night. I had a really fun time tonight. Do you want to have a picnic dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds amazing! Bye!" He kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the cabins."

Then Thalia and Annabeth started to walk over to me.

"Hey Carter there is someone I want you to meet." Annabeth said to me.

"Hi. I'm Carter." I said to Thalia.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Thalia. Guess your my new roommate!"

"Guess so. Do you want to walk over to the cabin?"

"Sure. Bye Annabeth." Thalia said.

"Bye. See you both tomorrow!" Then Annabeth walked towards Percy.

Thalia and I started to walk towards the Zeus cabin. We were silent and then we walked into the cabin.

"Sorry that the cabin is so bare." I said to Thalia.

"It's fine. It has been like this since it was built. So how long have you been at this camp for?"

"Like two weeks. Judging by the way you and Annabeth talked and hugged, I am guessing you have been here a while?"

"It's a long story about my life at camp. Here is the short version. I was fighting a monster who pretty much had me killed but Zeus took mercy on me and turned me into a tree, then I came back to life and joined the huntresses of Artemis but now I am no longer a huntress."

"Oh wow that's complicated. It is really nice to meet you. Well to have a somewhat of a sister! I have no siblings. The closest thing to a sibling is my cousin Zale. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I don't have any other siblings other than those on Zeus' side. We look a lot alike!"

"Yeah we do. We both have black hair except mine is long and curly snd yours is short and straight. Well and our electric blue eyes."

"Common thing of children of Zeus! So I saw that you had a date tonight. Who is it?"

"Well his name is Max La Rue. He is so sweet and cute."

"Your dating Max! Wow nice job. It is truly shocking how opposite he is from his sister Clarisse! He also is one of Percy's best friends besides Nico."

"Yeah well I have met Percy. He is really nice! So is Annabeth."

"Yeah Annabeth and I have been best friendfs for a long time. I am thinking that the three of us are going to be good friends! But I am really tired do I think I will head to bed. Night!"

"Night Thalia!"

I went to bed. It was cool to know that I had a sister. I have always wanted a sibling. I dozed off and before I knew it, it was morning. After I got changed I went outside to get some air and I saw four teenagers coming up the hill. A tall boy around seventeen with dark brown hair who was muscular on the arms. Next to him was a short really red haired girl like her hair was red. They were holding hands so I guess they are dating. Then the two other teenagers were a black haired guy who had olive skin. The other was a orangish-red haired girl with green eyes. Her hair curled down to her back, a lot like mine. I saw the black haired guy walk up to Chiron and start talking. Then I heard Thalia start to get up.

"Morning. What are you staring at?" Thalia asked me still partly asleep.

"Four teenagers who just walked into camp."

Thalia looked out at them. "That's Nico!"

**My chapter ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	21. We get a shocking suprise!

**Hello! So I have had a busy last week! I went to California. I went to Disneyland which was so fun and I also I went to Los Angeles and went on a tour of Hollywood and saw celebrities' houses but no celebs. So onto the story Nico is the same age as Percy and Carter and so on. That makes him around 16 ½ . Also two of the four teenagers the credit goes to my biffl I-was-born-to-be-somebody those Characters are Kat and Spencer. She came up with the characters! Have any of you got The Demigod Diaries by Rick Riordan? Well I got it and they are amazing! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

"Who is Nico?" I asked Thalia.

"He is the son of Hades. I haven't seen him in a long time!" Thalia responded.

"Oh do you know the other three?"

"No never seen them before. Maybe they will get claimed tonight!"

"That would be cool. Thalia do you want to go with me to meet them?"

"I just woke up and I am in my pj's. I will meet them later. Report back what you know."

"Ok. See you later." I walked out to meet Nico and the other three. I also saw Percy walk towards them as well.

"Morning Carter! Have youmet the new campers?" Percy asked me.

"No not yet." We both walked up to them.

"Nico! Dude is so good to see you!" Percy said to Nico.

"Percy! Dude what's up?" Nico responded.

"Hi! I'm Carter." I said to Nico.

"That's cool. I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Who is your godly parent?"

"Zeus. Oh by the way Thalia is here."

"I will have to say hi to her later."

Then Chiron said to Percy and I, "This is Spencer, Kat, and Sadria. Our new campers."

"I'm Percy and this is Carter." He said to them.

"My name is Spencer Bolt. Son of Zeus." Said the tall brown-haired guy.

"So you're my half-brother." I said to Spencer.

"Guess so."

"Hi I am Kat well Katarina! I am Spencer's girlfriend." Said the short and cherry red-headed girl.

"Ok awesome. Do you know who your godly parent is?" asked Percy.

"I forget his name." Kat smiled. I think she may not be the smartest person on this planet.

"My name is Sadria Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon." Said the red head girl with green-blue eyes.

"Did you just say your last name was Jackson?" asked Percy to Sadria.

"Yeah my last name is Jackson. Kat is my twin sister. Percy we are your full sisters." Said Sadria.

"What! How is that possible? I have never met you two in my life!" Percy said. Then Thalia walked out.

"Nico!" She said then walked over and gave him a hug."

"Thalia. Nice to see you." Nico said back.

"We should discuss this in the big house." Chiron said. Annabeth also came out as did Max.

"We are walking to the big house want to come?" I said to Max and Annabeth.

"Sure." They both responded. We walked to the big house.

"What do you mean you're my sisters?" Percy said to Sadria and Kat.

"Sisters?" Annabeth said with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a long story Percy but I'll tell you anyway. So you were like one when we were born. Poseidon decided that it was too much for mom to handle three powerful demigods. So Poseidon took Kat and I to live with him in his underwater palace. We have lived there for almost 15 ½ years. Mom wanted to tell you as did dad but they didn't know how." Explained Sadria.

"So let me get this straight. You and Kat were born when I was one and mom and dad decided to have you two live underwater and not tell me?" Percy said confused.

"Yeah pretty much. Percy I have wanted to meet you since I was three years old when I found out Kat and I had an older brother."

"By the way my hair is naturally this red." Kat said out of the blue.

"Is she always this random?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Spencer and Kat said at the same time.

"If the two of you lived underwater. Then how did you meet Spencer?" Max asked Kat.

"So we like went to like Olympus and I was like wow that guy is hot and I walked over to Spencer and we have been like dating ever since." Kat said.

"That is truly how we met. I lost my mom when I was young and Zeus told me I could live on Olympus. I was really lucky." Spencer said.

"Well you campers need to get to breakfast. But first show your siblings to the cabins." Chiron said.

"Spencer you can come with Thalia and." I said to Spencer.

"Thanks. I'll follow you." Spencer said.

"I guess follow me." Percy said to Kat and Sadria.

"Want to come to Nico?" Thalia asked him.

"No thanks. I'm just going to go to breakfast. See you guys later!" Nico said.

Thalia, Spencer and I walked to the Zeus cabin. Percy showed Sadria and Kat to the Poseidon cabin and Max and Annabeth walked to the dining hall.

"Welcome home." Thalia said to Spencer.

"It's not so bad." Spencer said. Then the three of us walked to the dining hall. I got two siblings in two days. This summer will be very interesting!

**That's the end of this chapter. Do any of you guys watch Degrassi? Well I love that show! I have always pictured Eli or Munro Chambers as Nico! Also Kat looks like Kat from Victorious or Ariana Grande. Spencer looks like Spencer from Good Luck Charlie or Shane Harper. Anyway like I said Spencer and Kat were created by my friend I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody. Hope you liked my chapter! Please review! **


	22. I get dating advice from Annabeth

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! So for Percy's birthday on the 18****th**** I made blue cupcakes and wrot – ! On them I put spaces to show each individual cupcake. I failed at drawing a trident so I decided to do letters and still failed! You can see them on my Tumblr page. My tumblr name is also IrishGreekGirl. Anyway I made a lot of mistakes in my last chapter so sorry if you noticed them! I type all of my chapters around the time of 12am-4:30am. I stay up extremely late and sleep in till 1pm. That is only in the summer! Also I am going to be in South Dakota till the 28****th**** of August so I have no idea when my next update will be! Sorry for the long author's note! I don't own Percy, Annabeth does and it is also their anniversary! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH!**

About one week had passed since the arrival of Nico, Sadria, Kat and Spencer. Camp changed a little bit because we made a friendship group. It consisted of Percy, Annabeth, Kat, Sadria, Spencer, Nico, Thalia, Max, and myself. I didn't know this but Max and Percy had been best friends since after the titan war. Percy, Spencer, Nico and Max created a guy group and then all the girls created a group. Let me fill you in on who is dating who in case you didn't catch it before. Percy and Annabeth (Duh!), Kat and Spencer, Myself and Max, and I think Thalia and Nico share a fair amount of flirting in between them. I asked Sadria if she was dating anyone and she said she had a boyfriend but it didn't work out. She also said there was a guy she liked at camp. So Annabeth, Thalia and I were hanging out in the Zeus cabin while all the boys and Sadria hung out in the Poseidon cabin. The only reason Sadria was in there was because she overslept. She told me that she got no sleep because Kat was complaining about not having enough closet/ Make-up space. Anyway back to the Zeus cabin.

"Thalia you never to us why you left the huntresses." Annabeth said with a smile and she and I moved in closer to Thalia.

"Well, I realized I didn't want to spend my life without dating, getting married, and having kids of my own." Thalia responded.

"Is there a guy?" Annabeth and I said in unison. The three of us act as if we were best friends forever. I know Thalia and Annabeth were best friends before but they accepted me into their best friend group.

"No guy! I quit the huntresses for a little over one week and you think that I did it for a guy? Wow you girls are judgmental!"

"We didn't mean it in a bad way! Just thought maybe there was a guy!" I said.

"Enough about me and my love life how about you two?" Thalia asked.

"I love Percy and we will reach our one year anniversary in august! We have had our small fights but nothing serious." Annabeth said.

"Has Percy slept over?" Thalia said with a grin on her face.

"THALIA!" Annabeth said.

"What? You're almost seventeen in November. I don't need details because with love like that we know there is something going on." Thalia said and the three of us started laughing.

"Really now this conversation is going down an awkward and disturbing path. Carter how is your relationship going?" Annabeth said with her face as red as a tomato.

"Max and I have only been dating for a week! Nothing to serious. It doesn't even compare to your relationship with Percy!" I said.

"We have dated for almost one year but I remember our first week as a couple. It was weird. The first week or first month is always the most awkward. I knew Percy since we were twelve but you have known Max for what three weeks? You still need to find out more about him and he needs to find out more about you. After you pass the first month, then everything feels normal and not that weird. Relationships should be fun! Be yourself and you will have a more successful relationship." Annabeth said.

"Dating advice from Annabeth Chase." Thalia said.

"I wonder who Sadria has a crush on?" I said.

"She has been looking at the Hermes table a lot. Maybe a Hermes boy." Annabeth said.

Just then Chiron walked into the cabin. "Excuse me ladies but I need the three of you in the big house as soon as possible. Where are the others?" Chiron asked.

"Ok. They are in the Poseidon cabin." Annabeth said.

"Thank you. In the big house pronto!" Chiron said.

The three of us walked to the big house and there was Kat. She was at the Aphrodite cabin talking about make-up.

"Hey chicas!" Said Kat.

"Hi Kat." We all said back. Then all the guys and Sadria walked in with Chiron.

"Thank you all from coming in. I have a quest to purpose." Said Chiron.

**Well that's my chapter. Hope it was good! Please review! Thanks everyone! **

** XOXO**

** ~IrishGreekGirl 3 **


	23. I get my first quest!

**BONJOUR! I decided to make a new chapter because my best friend I-Was-Born-to-be-somebody goes back to school today! I'm sure a lot of you are in school right now. I don't start till September 4****th****! I am going out of town so I won't be able to update for six days so I hope you enjoy! I don't own PJO!**

"Thank you all from coming in. I have a quest to purpose." Said Chiron. A quest! I may go on my first quest!

"What is the quest?"Annabeth asked.

"Well it isn't really a dangerous one. Actually it is quite funny." Chiron responded.

"How could putting our lives in danger be funny?" Percy asked.

"Well in case you didn't notice but Mr.D has gone missing and I need you to find him. By you I mean six of you."

"Why would we want to rescue him?" Annabeth said and we all silently laughed.

"Because he has a job to do and just find him!" Chiron shouted. "I have already decided which six of you are going. Annabeth, Percy, Max, Carter, Nico, and Thalia. Get ready because you leave tomorrow. The rest of you as you were."

"Lucky us!" Thalia said.

"It's my first quest so I am excited." I said.

"My first quest also." Nico said.

"Mine too." Max stated.

"I remember my first quest. I was only return Zeus's Lightning Bolt." Percy said.

"I was there too." Annabeth said.

"I know." Percy said.

"Anyway where should we meet?" Thalia asked.

"Why don't we meet at half-blood hill at 7am." Annabeth told us.

"See you then." I said. Everyone left the big house except for Max.

"Well we get to go on our first quest together. That's cool right?" Max said grinning.

"Yeah. I can't wait! I know how dangerous quests can be though."

"We are saving Mr.D. I don't think that it will be too dangerous. He is probably passed out in a bar somewhere."

I thought that was funny and we both laughed. I was glad I wasn't the only one who was going on their first quest. I had Max and Nico who were in the same boat. I was glad I had Max because he seems to lighten up the moment even if it's sad. "I'm sure he is in a bar. I don't see why we have to find him."

"Chiron probably doesn't care but he figures it is his job to make sure Mr.D stays here."

"Oh why does Mr.D have to stay at camp anyway?"

"He was caught chasing a Nymph through the woods and well the gods and his wife didn't like that so Zeus punished him to work here for a really long time."

"Oh. Well then I guess he gets what he deserves."

"Yeah probably. I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night but that won't happen. Unless you want four of our friends there too."

"Yeah guess we will just have to have our second date in a few days."

"Guess so. I have to go help my cabin with chores sadly so I will see you later." Then he gave me a kiss and walked out. It was nice to finally have a boyfriend who doesn't care about who I am or who my family is. Guys would only date me because of the large amount of inheritance I would get. Max doesn't give two shits if I am heir to the throne. That's what I love most about him. I am also glad my first quest is with my friends. We can talk to each other about anything and all of them are skilled fighters. I don't know why Chiron chose me because I suck at sword fighting. Hopefully I can find a weapon that won't kill me before it kills my opponent. I better get some rest before my long day tomorrow.

Finni. That was the end of my chapter. I will return to writing after I get back from South Dakota. PLEASE REVIEW !


	24. McDonald's and a Nap

**Hello! I'm back from South Dakota! I had an awesome time visiting the Black Hills! Also I went to the Demi Lovato and Hot Chelle Rae concert a couple of nights and it was AMAZING! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! I don't own PJO or McDonalds.**

"Carter wake up! We need to leave to save the dumbass Mr.D! Do I need to get Max in here?" Thalia yelled in my ear.

"Thalia! Really? And isn't it bad to bad mouth a god?" I said.

"Whatever I don't really give about this quest. Honestly I thought I would need to get Max in here to wake you up with a kiss sleeping beauty."

"Haha very funny. Anyway I packed before I went to bed so I'm ready."

"Ok good well want to walk out to the hill?"

"Sure." Then the two of us walked out to Half-Blood hill to meet up with the others. Max and Nico were already at the top of the hill and Annabeth and Percy were walking up behind us. We made it up to the top.

"Ready for the dumbest quest ever?" Percy asked.

"Well gives us something to do." Max said and then he grabbed me around the waist.

"Chiron is letting us borrow a van." Annabeth said.

"That piece of crap is what we get to travel in?" Thalia asked.

"Gets us where we are going." Annabeth said.

"Let's just get in the dumb van. Who is driving?" Nico said.

"I'll drive." Percy said.

We all got in the van. It had six seats. Three in the front that sat Percy who was driving, then Annabeth who was our navigator, then Nico who well worked the radio. In the back sat Max who well none of us in the back did anything but talk, then myself and then finally Thalia. We had a lot of room behind our set of seats. We stored all of our supplies with a ton of room to spare.

"Do we even know where Mr.D is?" Nico asked.

"Not even sure so I don't even know where to drive?" Percy said.

"We should just check the bars in the area." Thalia said.

"Sounds like a good place to start or night clubs, strip clubs, liquor stores, and stores that sell leopard print items." Max said. At that we all laughed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am flipping starving let's go grab breakfast somewhere." Percy Said.

"What about McDonalds? It's fast and cheap." Max suggested.

"Let's go soon because I am also starving." Thalia said.

We walked into the McDonald's and saw a nerdy kid with ugly glasses and noodles for arms. I am sure at some point in your life you have been or will go to a McDonald's and the smell inside is the same smell any point in the day, the smell of fryer grease. I can't imagine what it would be like to work here and breathe in the disgusting air.

"Welcome to McDonald's how may I help you?" said the kid working.

"Hi. Yeah I will have hotcakes with syrup and sausage with a Coke." Percy said.

"I'll have a sausage, egg and cheese McGriddles please and a Coke." Max asked.

"Get me a Egg McMuffin with Premium Roast Coffee." Nico requested.

"What no Happy Meal?" Percy asked.

"I don't feel like raising the dead today." Nico said. The kid working probably thought we were crazy.

"Could I have a small McCafe Carmel Mocha with a hotcake please?" Thalia asked.

"I'll have a small McCafé Frappé Chocolate Chip with a yogurt parfait." Annabeth ordered.

"Could I have a small McCafé Caramel Hot Chocolate and a yogurt parfait please?" I asked.

"Ok your total will be $35.99 is it all together?" The kid asked.

"Yeah it is um nose goes!" Percy said and everybody touched their noses except me. What the hell was this?

"Carter that means you pay." Nico said.

"Fine but why did you touch your noses?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet.

"Whoever touches their nose last pays and that was you." Thalia said.

"Oh well that is a dumb way to find out who pays." I said. Then once we got our food and finished eating we got back in the van. We listened to the radio for a while. I had no idea what any of the songs were. When you live in a palace for your whole life the only music was that played at balls. Obviously I would play instruments but the songs were all by Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach.

"Like the music?" Max asked me.

"Yeah it's cool I just have no idea who sings the songs or what they are called." I responded.

"Really? You have never heard these songs before?"

"Nope. I grew up in a palace that pretty much only played classical music."

"Guess then you need to get up to date." Max said.

"Guess so." In the front seat Annabeth was asleep with her head leaning on Percy's shoulder and Nico sat up talking to Percy. Next to me Thalia was asleep with her head against the car. In the back there were no windows so I could only look out Nico's and we were still in New York from what I could see.

"If you want to sleep also I don't mind if you use my shoulder as a pillow." Max said.

"Thanks. I think I will get a little sleep." I said as he pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was very comforting as he had his arm around my waist. Slowly I fell asleep.

**Not really anything important with the quest. I don't know when I will update again because school starts on Tuesday and I am getting confirmed in church so I need to write my statement of Faith. Anyway thanks for reading! Please Review **


	25. Six tickets to Sin City

**Whoa I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! This was my first week of school as a sophomore and well no problems! Honors English is way more difficult than I thought! Why can't I submit my fanfiction as a story? Apparently my grammar sucks. So if you noticed that sorry. Hope if you're in school that it is going well! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

"Wake up beautiful." Max said to me.

"You're too sweet. Have any of you figured out where Mr.D might be?" I asked.

"No. We are guessing somewhere that involves partying, gambling, alcohol, and women." Percy said.

"Great. You don't think anyone would kidnap him?" I said.

"Why would someone want to kidnap him? They would return within seconds." Thalia said.

"Watch what you say Thalia. You don't know who is listening." Annabeth said.

"Whatever." Thalia responded.

"While the four of you were sleeping Max and I heard something on the radio." Percy said.

"Apparently there is this huge Night Club celebration thing in Las Vegas, however it is tomorrow night and it is extremely hard to get into any of the Night Clubs. My guess is that Mr. is going to that tomorrow." Max said.

"Why Chiron would send us to find him in a Night Club thing I have no idea but if we want to make it there by tomorrow we need to take a plane." Percy said.

"But we don't have enough money to get six teenagers to Las Vegas. Also may I remind you that you and Nico are hated by Zeus and Thalia is scared of heights? What is your plan now?" Annabeth said.

"I have money to pay for all of us to get to Las Vegas." I said.

"I guess I could close my eyes for the plane ride." Thalia said.

"That still leaves the issue of Zeus hating Percy and I." Nico said.

"Maybe if we offer, something up, then he won't be as angry." Max said.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea." Max stated.

"Let's just get to the nearest Airport and buy our tickets to Las Vegas and think of all of this stuff later." I said.

"Fine. Anyone see any signs for an airport?" Percy asked.

"According to this sign we are about to pass, the airport is about 30 miles up this highway." Nico said.

"Let's go!" Percy said.

…..

We arrived at the airport in Annapolis, Maryland.

"Are you sure you can pay for the six of us to fly to Las Vegas?" Annabeth asked me.

"Of course. Paying for airplane tickets is nothing. My mother bought a pair of shoes that cost the same amount. Don't worry." I walked up to the ticket counter.

"May I help you?" A woman working at the counter asked.

"Yes I would like to buy six tickets for the next flight to Las Vegas." I said. I'm sure that sounded really weird to her because she gave me a what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing-buying-six-tickets-for-underage-teenagers-to-fly-to-Las-Vegas-look.

"Do you have the money miss? May I see a form of id?" She asked.

I handed her one of my credit cards and my passport.

"I recognize you from somewhere. Wait a second Carter Spiros girl, the princess of Greece, right?" She asked me.

"Yes that would be me. Please just hand me the tickets." I said. I hate it when people recognize who I am.

"I upgraded the six of you to first class Miss Spiros, enjoy your flight." She said. Another thing I hate is when they think they need to treat me with special treatment. I just want to be treated like everyone else.

"Did you get the tickets?" Percy asked.

"Yep. Six first class tickets to Las Vegas at 6:00pm." I said.

"You didn't need to get us first class seats." Thalia said.

"I didn't ask for it. She recognized me and upgraded us."

"Well I guess there is perks to knowing someone with connections." Nico said with a smile.

"At times it can be wonderful and at other times extremely annoying and frustrating." I said.

"Like with the press?" Annabeth asked.

"Exactly. If they knew where I was they would make up some story on why I was there and who I was with. It is so annoying. Anyway our plane leaves in an hour. That gives us enough time to get through security and to our gate. What are we going to do about Percy and nico?"

"What could we sacrifice to Zeus?" Percy asked.

"No idea. Maybe Carter and Thalia could ask him for safe travels?" Max suggested.

"Fine. We can try." Thalia said.

Thalia and I prayed to Zeus for a safe flight and then the six of us went through security.

"I have a question. Why don't our weapons beep in the security machine?" I asked.

"They are made so that they can go anywhere with us. No matter what. They are also invisible to most humans." Annabeth said.

"That makes sense. That's our gate right there." I pointed to our gate. Soon enough it was time to get on the plane. We sat down in our first class seats. I sat with Max, Percy sat with Annabeth and Nico sat with Thalia. People who were also in first class gave us a look like How-did-a-bunch-of-teenagers-get-first-class-seats?

"Welcome please fasten your seat belts and look to the front of the plane for safety instructions. Thank you!" The captain said over the speaker.

…..

"Welcome to the City of sin, Las Vegas! It is currently 85 degrees Fahrenheit outside. We hope you enjoyed your flight! Thank you for flying with us!" Before I knew it, we had arrived in Las Vegas. Percy closed his eyes for most of the ride as did Nico and Thalia. Thank you dad for not killing my friends.

"Welcome to Sin City!" Percy said.

**Did you enjoy my chapter? Hope you did! Please review! Thanks **


	26. We become showgirls

**Bonjour! So this weekend my teachers decided to give me a ton of homework! Why do they give homework on the weekend? So I need to read the Scarlet Letter for English so I am not sure when I will update next. Also I have to make my homecoming pants which if you're wondering what those are you can send me a PM. Thanks enjoy the chapter! I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does.**

When we arrived in Las Vegas let me just describe the city in a few words. Las Vegas is freakin bright with crazy ass people walking. Another nice thing about being with people my age who aren't royal is that they don't care if I swear. One swear word comes out of my mouth in front of my mother and well I get punished. In case you couldn't tell my mother and I don't exactly see eye to eye. She wants me to be the typical princess and I want to be a normal teenage girl. That's what I love about Armand. He doesn't make me act too much like a princess but he also doesn't allow me to be a typical teenager either. I am so glad I have him to balance out my arguments with my mom.

"I remember the last time I was here." Percy said.

"Yeah Percy I was with you when we got trapped at Lotus casino." Annabeth said.

"You were trapped in a casino?" I asked.

"Long story." Percy said.

"So where is this casino anyway?" Nico asked.

"I think it is down the street where all the people are lined up by the door." Thalia said sarcastically.

"We have to figure out a plan on how to get in to the club. I mean it is extremely exclusive all the celebrities and rich people are in there. My guess is that Mr.D is in there." Max said.

"Mr.D would be at the most popular place. Any ideas how we get in there?" Percy asked.

"Carter you can get us in because you are rich and a celebrity." Thalia said.

"True but paparazzi is really bad there not trying to make things difficult but there has to be another way." I said.

"Like what?" Annabeth said.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a costume area. Three showgirl outfits.

"I have an idea. But Annabeth and Thalia I don't think you're going to like it." I said.

"Any plan is a good plan. Shoot." Thalia said.

"Yeah throw it out." Annabeth said.

"If we dress as showgirls, maybe we can sneak into the club and find Mr.D." I said. I couldn't tell if they thought it was a good plan or a really stupid one.

"That isn't a bad idea. Let's just hope they fit." Annabeth said.

"They are all covered in sequins and they make me feel slutty. Why would I wear that? I didn't even want to go on this stupid quest." Thalia said.

"Thalia you have to take one for the team. Annabeth and Carter are going to do it." Nico said. Percy and Max were laughing at the idea of Thalia former huntress as a showgirl. I think Nico was really trying not to laugh.

"Nico why don't you take my place or Max or Percy could." Thalia said.

"We are not drag queens may I remind you and we are also not petite." Nico said.

"Fine but this is the only time. The five of you owe me one." Thalia said.

"We just have to find somewhere to change." I said.

"There are some bathrooms over there. Let's change there." Annabeth said.

…

We all came out in our showgirl outfits. While we were in there we also put makeup on. We walked towards the guys and they couldn't stop staring at us.

"Excuse keep your pervert eyes on our faces." Thalia said.

"Well the entrance to the club is over there. Let's go." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"Keep guard and keep your phone on Percy. We don't want to repeat last time." Annabeth said.

"Fine. Be careful." Percy said.

The three of us walked to the entrance of the club.

"Hello we are here for our shift." I said to the man guarding the door to the club.

"Really why didn't you use the key for the back door?" He said.

"Oh I must have misplaced it in my other outfit. I'll remember to bring it tomorrow." I said.

"Nice try. Move along." He said with a mean look.

"What do we do now?" I asked Annabeth and Thalia.

"Knock on the back door and get in." Annabeth said.

"Whatever let's try it." Thalia said. The three of us knocked on the back door. Then a man opened it.

"Oh hello ladies come right in." He said as he stepped aside so we could enter.

"Hi." We all responded.

"You go on in 20 minutes. Until then go mingle with the guests. This is the biggest event of the year." He said.

"Got it." I said. As we walked we noticed just how packed this place was. Cocktail waitresses offered drinks to the guests.

"Where are we going to find Mr.D in here?" I asked.

"Just look for a leopard print shirt and an overweight man." Thalia said.

"Thalia watch what you say!" Annabeth said. Then I noticed Mr.D sitting at the bar.

"I think I see him. Let's go!"

That's it for now! Please review! Also PM I love hearing from you guys! Thanks


	27. Quick Author's Note

**Ok where to start. Don't worry I am totally still doing Life as a Royal Demigod its just I need to mention some things. First for sure there will be a sequel after this story I already have it planned out but here is my main point of this authors note. I have been extremely busy this week and didn't have time to write a new chapter but I will definetly have a hopefully awesome chapter up next weekend! Thanks for understanding love you guys! **

** IrishGreekGirl**


	28. I have a awkward night

**Hello! Sorry about not updating last weekend! I was so busy from school work to being confirmed! So today or yesterday depending on when you read this, the first five chapters of Mark of Athena were leaked. I personally didn't read them because I want to be surprised on October 2****nd****. It does take me awhile to read a book so please NO SPOILERS! I hate when people spoil the books. Also I have decided not to have the Heroes of Olympus characters in this story because I don't want there to be a Roman camp in this story. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks I don't own PJO!**

When I spotted Mr.D, it wasn't very hard. He wore a leopard print suit and purple shoes. No offense to him but you is at a casino not a costume party. Unless this is normal for Americans. Anyway, we of course were still in our showgirl costumes and yes we got looked at a lot.

"Can we take these dumbass hat things off our heads?" Thalia asked.

"Sure they are pretty stupid." I said. We reached Mr.D.

"Hello ladies. How can I be of service to the three of you?" Mr.D said. I have never felt more uncomfortable in my life until this moment were a god that looks like a middle-aged man with no life hits on you.

"I feel very violated." Thalia said.

"This is your job, is it not?" Mr.D asked her.

"Look Mr.D, it's me Thalia from Camp Half-blood."

"Tara now I recognize you and Annabelle who are you?" He pointed at me.

"Carter. I'm new to camp this year."

"Wait a second. I have seen you somewhere? Where have I seen you?" He said.

"Probably everywhere around Greece. She pretty much owns the firkin country." Thalia said.

"Oh yes that is where I saw you. I saw you in that one magazine cover where you looked very hot." Take that back, now I feel the most uncomfortable.

"Wait you girls are underage. Regard anything I just said." Mr.D said.

"You aren't supposed to be here. You are on Camp probation." Annabeth said.

"Did the horse send you?" Mr.D said.

"You mean Chiron? Then yes he did." Thalia said.

"I will return tomorrow. You little bitches really get on my nerves sometimes. You and the horse man." Mr.D stated. Wow he has serious kindness issues.

"Then we will get on with our lives. See you tomorrow or not we may go clubbing." Thalia said to Mr.D and the three of us walked outside.

"Did you find Mr.D?" Max said with a cut going down his face.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I asked because all of them except Percy looked beat up. Percy didn't because of his Achilles thing.

"We got attacked by a Harpy. Not fun."Nico said.

"That sucks. We got hit on by Mr.D which was beyond disturbing." Thalia said.

The guys looked like they were trying to picture what happened in there inside their minds. They all looked disturbed.

"This quest was a waste of time." Nico said.

"I agree. I had better things to do." Thalia said.

"Well now what?" I asked.

"Guess we go back to camp." Percy said.

"Can we check into a hotel? I'll pay." I said.

"Why don't we?" Percy said. We walked into the hotel.

"How should we do the bed and room arrangements?" I asked.

"Couples together and Thalia and Nico can figure their awkward relationship out." Percy said.

"So three rooms?" I asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said.

I went up to the lady working.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Could we have three rooms please?" I asked.

"Actually we are pretty much on rooms. We only have two more rooms left and the penthouse."

"How many beds or rooms are there in the penthouse?" I asked.

"Well there are two king beds in two of the rooms and then there is a queen bed and pull-out couch." She said.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Great I'm going to need to see some identification Miss Drakos-Spiros-Villa. That's a long last name." she said.

I handed her the id and she gave us the room keys. We took the elevator up to the penthouse suite. I am sure Percy and Annabeth have slept together but I haven't been dating Max that long.

"I am taking the room with the queen bed." Said Thalia.

"What if I want that bed?" Nico asked.

"You can sleep on the couch." Thalia responded.

"Fine we can deal with it this way. Percy pick a number between 1 and 100." Nico said.

"Ok?" Percy said.

"Eighty." Thalia said.

"Sixty-one." Nico said.

"Thalia wins. I chose eighty-five." Percy says.

"Take that!" Thalia walked into her room.

"Damn. Stupid ass couch bed is going to be so uncomfortable." Nico said.

"Good luck." Percy said and he and Annabeth walked into their room.

Max already walked into our room.

"Hey I know this is really awkward." Max said.

"It is but we can deal with it." I said. After we both changed in the bathroom, we got into bed. It was so awkward sharing a bed. I have never slept with a guy in my life; well accept my dad but I was five.

"Night. Sleep well. Love you." He actually said he loved me! Max said then he gave me a kiss and put his arms around me.

"Night. Love you too." Hopefully when we get back to camp, Max and I can have a real date. I closed my eyes and cuddled up to Max.

**How was that chapter? Was it good? Please review **** thanks!**


	29. A interesting day with my friends

**Hey everyone! So what I have read of Mark of Athena has been amazing! I totally forget what chapter I'm on! So I don't know if this chapter will be good because I had a pretty crappy night that is way to long to explain. If you want details you can PM me. Anyway so here is my chapter! Hopefully it is good! I don't own PJO!**

I woke up in the morning to a sun-filled bedroom and Max dressed in jeans in and a tee-shirt.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Max said as he came over a gave me a kiss. I am pretty sure that I looked like crap so why would he call me sleeping beauty? It was cute though.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Well of course I had you right next to me." He smiled.

"That was so cheesy. But since your my new boyfriend I'll let it slide."

"I am not as cheesy as Percy." Max responded.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Really." He said.

"Hey I am going to get ready. Mind if you leave the room?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll give you your privacy." He said. Glad to know my new boyfriend isn't a pervert.

After I got ready. I went out of the room to see everyone sitting and talking.

"Want to go grab coffee?" Percy asked.

"Percy do you really need to add caffeine onto your ADHD?" Annabeth asked.

"No but I'm in the mood for coffee and on the way to the hotel last night I saw a coffee shop." Percy said.

"I could use a latte right now." Thalia said.

We got all of our bags together and went and had coffee. It was really nice just to hang out with people my age who don't rule a country. I can be myself and not be the perfect princess who does everything her parents tell her.

"Well guess we should fly back to Camp now. The quest is over." Percy said.

"Guess we should. But we need to fly into Annapolis because our van is there."

"Another plane ride!" Nico said.

"What were you expecting? We have no car and taking a train will take days! I am not so psyched about it either." Thalia said.

"Well we could travel a different way." Nico said.

"How?" I asked.

"Shadow travel. I can get us to Annapolis in minutes even seconds." Nico said.

"Won't you pass out after transporting six people across the country?" annabeth asked.

"I can sleep on the way to Manhattan." Nico said.

"I guess that could work." Max said.

"Ok grab your stuff and grab hands." Nico said. Then we travelled. I have never been so terrified in my life. It was probably what the Underworld looked like. Dead souls whispering to us and trying to grab us. We finally got to the van. Then Nico passed out.

"That was frightening." I said.

"Well it's over now. Who is driving?" Percy asked.

"I can drive. You drove on the way." Max said.

"Cool. Annabeth, Nico, and I can be in the back." Percy said.

"Cool." Max said. After we got in the van everyone fell asleep accept Max and I.

"Guess we could talk unless you want to sleep also." Max said.

"I'm not tired. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know guess we could talk about what you want to do for our first date?" Max asked.

"Despite my family, I am a simple girl with simple tastes." I said.

"That's good to know. What did you do for your last date you went on?" Max asked.

"I went to Paris and had dinner at a five star resturaunt." I said. I felt really bad.

"Oh. Sorry I can't afford to take you to Paris but maybe a romantic picnic?" Max asked.

"That is way better than Paris!" I said.

"Good. Hey maybe this is really pushing things, but I would love for you to meet my family." Max said.

"I would love to meet your family!" I said. It was a really good sign that he wanted me to meet his family.

"Awsome. I don't know when but I don't think that our relationship will take any sharp turns."

"I'm so glad that you want me to meet your family!" I said.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Carter. Was that moving to fast? Sorry sometimes I take things to fast and just blurt out things that might be tak…" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't worry. I love you too." I said. That made him feel better. Then we arrived in Manhattan. As soon as we did everyone started to wake up.

"We made it to Manhattan. Next stop, Camp Half-Blood." Max said.

"No next stop, a new wardrobe for Carter." Thalia said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Wearing designer clothes and heels to camp is only acceptable for Aphrodite girls." Thalia said.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine. I guess some new camp clothes couldn't hurt." I said. Max parked the van and the six of us walked around Manhattan.

**So that was my chapter. Hope it met your expectations! Anyway please review! Thanks for reading **


	30. I get invited to my first sleepover

**Salut! So I hope everything is going well with you all! I'm writing this at 3:10am so I probably will make mistakes and it may not be that good! Anyway hopefully all of you are reading Mark of Athena which from what I have heard has a sad ending. I'm not even halfway! I hope you all like my chapter, also it might be short. Thanks! I don't own PJO.**

While we were walking around, Thalia and Annabeth insisted that we go shopping. Normally I would be so bored shopping, but being with my best friends made shopping fun. I think they enjoyed it because I had no limit on the clothing price.

"This top would be great for camp! Carter try it on!" Thalia said. I tried on a ton of clothing items. All of which were clothes that my mother would never let me wear. When I say that I don't mean that they were inappropriate, they were what she calls "Cheap". After we went shopping, we all got back into the van. Percy decided he would drive us back to Camp Half-blood. The scenery on the way to camp is actually really beautiful. The road is lined with trees that were all different shades of green. We drove into camp to see campers active in their daily routines. As we walked in, Chiron came up to us.

"I see your quest was a success. Mr.D returned to camp this morning." Chiron said.

"He was just at a night club for a big Vegas party." Percy said.

"I suppose that quest was not needed then since he is always partying. What do you kids say these days, my bad?" Chiron said.

"It's fine. We all became closer as a result of it." I said.

"That is true." Thalia said.

"Well good. Carry on with your activities." Chiron said.

We saw Spencer, Kat and Sadria all sitting together and talking.

"Hey guys whats up?" Spencer said.

"Nothing. Anything new?" Percy asked.

"Not really. But dude you are going to hate what the inside of the Poseidon cabin looks like." Spencer said.

"What happened?" Percy asked in an angry tone.

"Nothing serious. Just Kat and Sadria made themselves at home."

"Kat, Sadria what did you do?" Percy asked.

"Oh so I put like all my makeup on your bed for now and I redecorated!" Kat said.

"It's not that bad!" Sadria said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Percy said.

"OMG so like I have a brilliant idea like its really good." Kat said.

"What? Kat no offense but when you put brilliant and I in the same sentence it sounds slightly frightening." Annabeth said.

"We should have a girl's sleepover party!"

"A sleepover party? Where?" Thalia said.

"Gosh why do I have to come up with everything?" Kat said.

"We could use the Zeus cabin." Thalia said.

"Excuse me but where will I sleep then?" Spencer asked.

"Outside is fine." Thalia said.

"You could sleep in the Poseidon cabin. Why don't we have a guy's night?" Percy asked.

"Cool. So girls in Zeus, guys in Poseidon." Max said.

"I have never been to a sleepover before." I said.

"There is so much we need to teach you. Get ready for the most amazing night of your life." Annabeth said.

"Great I can't wait! See you girls tonight." I said. I really hope my first sleepover will be just as much fun as I think it will be. What is better than bonding with the girls?

So there we go. My chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks


	31. My first sleepover!

**Hello everyone! Ok so let's see where to start! So this week I get Thursday and Friday off so hopefully I can write more than one chapter this week. So I have an idea of where I am going in this story. Only problem for some people is that this story will be very long because at the point Carter is about like sixteen almost seventeen and I want to stop where she is about eighteen. If you have ideas/feedback let me know! I will write a sequel after this story but I don't know where this story will stop. Anyway thanks to all of you that have read, favorited, added to alerts, and reviewed! It really means a lot to me and I love hearing from my readers! Thanks love you all! I DON'T OWN PJO or The lying game series!**

**P.S. So there is a reason for this being a rated T story. So now I'm going to really make it a teen story. Don't worry nothing is going to be graphic at all there will be references though. If you don't like the well birds and the bees stuff, then don't read this chapter.**

Since we were having the sleepover in the Zeus cabin, Thalia and I pushed the bunks against the wall. Spencer left to go over to the Poseidon cabin. I'm so excited for my first sleepover! Soon Annabeth, Sadria, and Kat came over. Kat brought her make-up which Thalia looked slightly worried. Thalia likes her goth make-up not Kat's girly girl make-up. If anything tonight will make everyone laugh! All of us were in our PJ's sitting in the middle of the cabin on sleeping bags. If we didn't sit on anything our butts would be freezing on the marble floors! I was so happy to have a real sleepover! I didn't really have true friends growing up. My friends would be my parents friend's children who acted like spoiled brats. Being with people who were my true friends was really great!

"Hey why don't we give each other make-overs?" Kat said like it was the best thing in the world.

"Um Kat I don't really trust you to get anywhere near my face with pointy objects." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"The make-up brushes can be painful if jabbed in the eye." Annabeth said.

"Oh Kat is actually really great at make-up. She sometimes does mine for dates." Sadria said.

"If you had any." Kat said.

"Excuse me?" Sadria said.

"Your excused." Kat said. That girl is really stupid. But she is that friend you need to have around to balance out Annabeth's intelligence.

"Anyway the make-up?" Thalia asked. So we all did each other's make-up. We all looked really great! Kat can actually succeed at something. Well since I am sure that she is not getting into any good colleges at least she has cosmetology to fall back on.

"Why don't we play never have I ever **( A/N it's from the lying game series if you have ever read** **them)**."Thalia said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"So it usually is a drinking game but we don't have alcohol so we can take shots of soda instead. So you say something that you have never done and if any of the other people have then they take a shot and then you repeat." Thalia explained. Sounds like fun!

"Ok so let me start! Never have I ever passed my driving test." Kat said. Everyone took a shot except for her.

"Really Kat? Never have I ever travelled outside the USA." Sadria said. Annabeth and I each took a shot of Mountain Dew.

"Never have I ever crashed my car." Annabeth said. Kat and I took shots. Wow I have taken a shot for every question.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." I said. Annabeth and Thalia took shots.

"Never have I ever stolen a girl's boyfriend." Thalia said. Kat took a shot.

"Kat who's boyfriend did you steal?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh Sadria's. He was so sexy. I was like damn boy I need to make-out with you. Sadria doesn't know so don't tell her." Kat said. Honestly was this girl dropped on her head as a baby?

"Kat, Sadria is sitting right next to you." Thalia said.

"Oh hey Sadria!" Kat said.

"Kat you stole my boyfriend!" Sadria said.

"Moving on!" Annabeth said.

"Ok so I have another one. Never have I ever lost my virginity." Thalia said.

So ok I was at a party once. Like a bunch of the children of important royal people got together and it involved a lot of alcohol. I had a little too much to drink and so did my boyfriend at the time Alexander and well yeah I lost my virginity that night. I regret that night very much and no one knew about that except for me and Alexander. So Annabeth, Kat and I all took shots.

"Yeah Sadria! We are staying strong!" Thalia said. As they high fived.

"Really miss goody two shoes princess went on the wild side. Wait did you and Max in Vegas…" Annabeth said.

"NO! It was like six months ago when I was drunk! No one knew about it until tonight!" I said.

"Did you tell Max?" Thalia asked.

"No. But you know he doesn't need to know right now. New topic! Please." I said.

"You got drunk? Wow I would pay to see that!" Thalia said.

"It's rare. So don't count on it. Can't we get off the topic of me being drunk and talk about something else?" I said.

"Why don't we talk about guys?" Kat said. Is she a daughter of Aphrodite?

"Fine. So Sadria and Thalia, do you like any guys?" Annabeth asked.

"Um… well there is this one guy, but you guys will laugh at me so I am not going to say." Sadria said.

"There really aren't that cute of guys around here. So Sadria confess to us girls who you like!" Thalia said.

"Annabeth will kill me." Sadria said.

"I really hope you don't like Percy because well he is your brother and that would be extremely messed up!" Annabeth said.

"Oh gods no! I like Connor Stoll." Sadria said.

"Why?" Annabeth said.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed.

"What he is so annoying!" Annabeth said.

"But so cute. See when you guys were gone, I talked to Connor during our down time and well he was really nice to me and I think he is so cute!" Sadria said.

"Annabeth your not one to talk I mean you are dating Percy." Thalia said.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed.

"Just saying, let the girl have her opinions on who she likes." Thalia said.

"Whatever. It's just Sadria your so sweet and I think Connor is just so much of a well you know. The opposite of you." Annabeth said.

"Opposites attract!" Sadria said.

"That is true but…" Annabeth was cut off.

"Hey guys, I think I hear something outside the window…" I said.

**So yeah there was some teen content in here but what can you expect? I mean if you have ever really thought about how normal teens act then this should be nothing. Anyway please review! **


	32. Guy's night

**Last chapter definitely had some teen content and so will this one. Sorry if you all really don't like these. They are truly targeted for teen readers and if you don't want to read about them then you can skip over them. They really are just filler chapters for humor not anything really important to the story! If they are I will repeat it! Thanks to everyone who has read these chapters! It means a lot to me! Thanks xoxoxo **

Max's POV

So tonight was guy's night and Connor Stoll, Spencer, Nico and I went over to Percy's cabin. The cool thing about the Poseidon Cabin was the flat screen TV. It was a gift from Poseidon for Percy. Once we were all in the cabin we played Call of Duty for a long time.

"Dudes my eyes are burning!" Connor said.

"Whatever this game is getting boring. Let's do something else." Percy said.

"Like what?" I asked. I haven't really had a sleepover since I was little with the boys down my street. So I had no idea what to do.

"Hey let's talk about the chicks." Connor said.

"You mean our girlfriends?" Percy asked.

"HEY! Some of us don't have girlfriends so this doesn't appeal to me." Nico said.

"We all know you have a thing for Thalia." Spencer said. It's true the way those two act around each other seems like they have feelings for each other.

"What no. No! I don't like Thalia!" Nico said **(A/N in case you forgot I made Nico the same age** **as everyone else)**.

"Sure Nico sure." Percy said.

"Well Connor doesn't have a girlfriend either." Nico responded. Guess I forgot Connor didn't have a girlfriend. His brother Travis was dating Katie Gardner and Connor had no one. Considering that he and Travis did everything together then Travis having a GF would make Connor feel left out.

"Well I like this one girl but I doubt she likes me back." Connor said.

"Who wouldn't want a thief/prankster for a boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"I know right! I should be like wanted by many hot ladies. The Aphrodite girls hate me so I won't be getting a girlfriend there." Connor said.

"Maybe they hate you because you pull pranks on them all the time. Or is that to get the attention of a girl?" I asked.

"That and that my ex-girlfriend Amber is in there." Connor said.

"So who do you like?" Nico asked. Connor looked at Percy.

"DUDE! If you like one of us that is just not going to happen!" Percy said.

"No. Man I am not gay! No I like one of your sisters." Connor said.

"Better not be Kat!" Spencer said with a 'you better not be moving in on my girl' voice.

"No I like Sadria." Connor said.

"But Sadria is so sweet and innocent. Sorry man but I don't think that you would be right for her. Also I don't like the idea of you dating my sister." Percy had a point. To this day I am still protective of my sister Clarisse. She may seem like a bitch to most people but she is still my sister. I still have mixed feelings on Chris. My parents love him though so I hope they will love Carter just as much.

"She could like a guy like me! I am actually really romantic." Connor said.

"What is your idea of a first date involve running from the cops?" Nico asked.

"No. I treat ladies with respect." Connor said.

"I know my sister and she is not interested." Percy said.

"You have known her for like a week!" Connor said.

"So she is still my sister! I don't really want to find you making out with my sister or worse." Percy said.

"What we all know you and Annabeth have done it multiple times." Connor said grinning. This conversation is going down a really awkward path.

"Yeah so I have been dating her for a year and also I am almost seventeen. Plus I know I am not the only one in here right Spencer?" Percy asked trying to get the attention away from himself.

"Well yeah Kat and I have…"

"On second thought that means you and my sister have…don't finish that sentence." Percy said trying not to visualize what happens between Spencer and Kat intimately. I can relate. I have actually heard Clarisse and Chris and well it was so awkward. Chris tends to sleep over too much.

"Anyway well Max I am sure you and Carter have. But Carter is my half-sister so it doesn't bother me as much." Spencer asked. This is now extremely awkward.

"Nope. Carter and I haven't done it." I said. This was true I am still a virgin at seventeen. But I believe there is a right moment and well I haven't had that moment with Carter yet.

"Not even in Vegas?" Nico asked.

"Nope. I haven't been dating her that long." I said.

"Do you love her?" Percy asked. That wasn't a hard question to answer. I do love Carter. I secretly liked her since the moment I saw her in New York. My girlfriend back in Arizona broke up with me before I came to camp for the summer. Although each time I looked at Carter I could tell she liked Percy not me. I also hated it when Bryce came and asked her out right in front of me.

"Yes I love her. I just don't think she and I have had our moment." I said.

"Well wait so are you still a virgin?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I am." My girlfriend and I were about to but I panicked and chickened out so that's why I think she dumped me.

"Not for long if your dating Carter." Connor said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I started to get defensive.

"So you know that magazine that had Carter on it? Well there were more. One in particular that was very hot." Connor said.

"What do you mean? How do you have European magazines?" I asked. How revealing was it. I really hope she wasn't naked. The thought of my girlfriend posing naked for a bunch of guys made me jealous.

"Oh she was in a bra and a thong. So I don't think she is a virgin anymore." Connor said.

"She could still be one! Can we move on?" I asked.

"Hey why don't we go and spy on the girls? I mean they are in pj's not suspecting any guys." Connor said.

"Dude that sounds awesome!" Nico said. My friends the perverts.

"Yeah let's go!" Percy said. So the five of us went up to the Zeus cabin. There was a window on the side. All of us could see at the same time. We all got on our knees and peered in. The girls did look pretty hot. By that I mean Carter. They were all in pj's but she wore a red tank top that dipped down low now I am the pervert, and red shorts with white hearts. All the girls were in the same kind of outfits. We leaned in to listen to their conversation. We could hear a little bit.

"But so cute. See when you guys were gone, I talked to Connor during our down time and well he was really nice to me and I think he is so cute!" Sadria said.

"Annabeth your not one to talk I mean you are dating Percy." Thalia said.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed.

"Just saying, let the girl have her opinions on who she likes." Thalia said.

"Whatever. It's just Sadria your so sweet and I think Connor is just so much of a well you know. The opposite of you." Annabeth said.

"Opposites attract!" Sadria said.

"Sadria likes me! Take that Percy." Connor said with a smile.

"No comment." Percy said. We listened in again.

"That is true but…" Annabeth got cut off by Carter.

"Hey guys, I think I hear something outside the window…" Carter said. Oh shit we better run.

"Guys I think we should retreat like now."

**See it is all coming full circle! So next weekend I will have a chapter up! Love you all! Thanks for reading **** Please review!**


	33. We get revenge

**Hello to everyone! So well this has been a really crappy week. First off, on Monday while I was on the bus, someone stole my iPod touch. The worst part of that is that I think I know who did it and knowing him he probably sold it for drug money. Also my classes are hard this year and I just have been so tired this week! Thanks to everyone who has read this story! It really means a lot to me! I hope to get at least two chapters in for this weekend but depending on how long they are, will depend on how many chapters this weekend! I DON'T OWN PJO! Also my friend I-was-Born-to-be-somebody who is now Im-too-outrageous-4-u helped to give me some of the idea in here! She gets to go to New York this weekend which I am totally jealous of!**

"Hey guys, I think I hear something outside the window…" I said.

"Let's check it out!" Thalia said. All of us got up and went outside to see the guys running away from the Zeus cabin straight to the Poseidon cabin.

"They are so dead!" Thalia screamed. We chased them down and made it the Poseidon cabin before they could shut the door.

"Damn how did you know we were there?" Percy asked.

"You made a noise outside the window!" I said.

"Oops." Percy responded.

"Well that's ok we will just have to make you regret doing that." Annabeth said.

"How?" Spencer asked

"Girls circle up!" Annabeth said.

"Why don't we use Kat's make-up and give the guys makeovers?" Annabeth said.

"That sounds like a good plan!" I said.

"I will go grab the stuff. Back in a minute!" Kat said. Kat returned with her make-up and the boys got a worried look on their faces.

"You're kidding right?" Max asked.

"Nope!" I said. Annabeth went over to Percy and started to give him a make-over, Kat went over to Spencer, Thalia went over to Nico, Sadria to Connor and me to Max.

"Wow Percy you look beautiful." Thalia said trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Percy said with a smile which looked really funny since he had bright red lipstick. I looked over at Spencer as Kat was putting on his eyeshadow. Thalia was applying eye liner to Nico's eyes.

"So Sadria, you like me?" Connor asked with a devilish grin.

"What? No!" Sadria said.

"Because I totally think your hot." Connor said.

"Smooth Connor smooth." Max said. He looked so funny with make-up.

"Really?" Sadria asked. Percy was rolling his eyes.

"Want to go hang out sometime?" Connor asked.

"Sure. I would like that." Sadria said.

"Wow it's the beauty and the beast story coming true." Thalia said.

"But Sadria isn't pretty." Kat said. Sadria was actually really pretty I think that Kat just was a bitch sometime.

"She is to me." Connor said.

"You have feelings?" Thalia asked.

"I am not a monster!" Connor said.

"Whatever." Thalia responded.

"Wow you all look lovely!" Annabeth said and all the girls laughed.

"Say cheese!" I said and took a pic of all the guys.

"Well us girls need to get back to our sleepover." Thalia said.

"Night wise girl." Percy said and leaned towards Annabeth for a kiss.

"Not till you apologize seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry. Even though it was Connor's idea." Percy said then Annabeth gave him a kiss.

"Night beautiful. Sorry about everything." Max said. It was hard to be mad at him so I gave him a kiss.

"Night. You're forgiven." I said. Kat gave Spencer a kiss.

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?" Connor asked Sadria.

"Not till you take me on a date." Sadria responded.

"Fine a hug?" Connor said. Sadria rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. Then the five girls walked over to the Zeus cabin where we fell asleep. The next morning we all woke up and got ready. I had the best sleepover ever. I totally lost track on what day it was. Turns out it was August 10th which meant Percy and my birthday was in a week. Usually I would assume my mom would ask me to come home for my annual birthday ball. Then my cellphone rang as if on Que. Iris the goddess created a thing where we could use our cellphones without sending out a signal to monsters. Who was calling me but none other than my mother.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello darling. How is camp?" my mother asked.

"It's actually pretty fun." I said.

"That's wonderful. You are still coming to the ball aren't you?" she asked in a way that really meant "You need to come home now or else if you don't I can't have a ball."

"About that mother, if I do come home can I bring my friends?" I asked.

"I suppose. Bring as many as you want. I will send a jet for all of you in two days. I have a surprise for you when you get here. Love you." My mother said.

"Bye mother." I said and hung up. I was so excited to bring my friends with to the palace. Especially Max.

….

Later on that day I went to talk to Chiron about leaving for a week. He gave me and my friends permission now I just needed to ask them. We all met in the Poseidon cabin. I know I will regret this but I was going to invite Clarisse and Chris too. It was Clarisse I was worried about.

"So as most of you know, Percy and my birthday is coming up and you all are invited to Greece for a week to attend my birthday ball." I said.

"Did you get deported?" Clarisse asked. I knew this was a bad idea.

"No I did not. I'll go back once your boyfriend does." I said. **(A/N that was from Im-too-outrageous-4-u)**.

"Whatever." Clarisse said.

"Sounds like fun. When do we leave?" Annabeth asked.

"In two days we will fly out to Greece. Pack your bags!"

**So the next few chapters will take place in Greece. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow! Thanks! Please review **


	34. Plane ride to home

**Salut! So I decided to write another chapter this weekend! Thank you all so much for reading! I also love chatting with all of you! I am writing this chapter at 4:00am because well I am weird and don't wake up till 12:30pm. I DON'T OWN PERCY ANNABETH DOES!**

It was the day my friends and I were going to fly to Greece. I am not going to lie, I was nervous. My mother is so judgmental and well bringing my friends might make her lash out. I was especially nervous to have her meet Max. My mother doesn't approve much of my boyfriends who aren't rich or royal. It doesn't matter to her if he loves me or not, if he isn't royal, she doesn't approve. We went to get on my jet and I hoped that made flying slightly less scary for my friends since our seats were comfortable and it was just us on that plane.

"Is there another way to get to Greece that doesn't involve flying?" Percy asked.

"Well you could take a boat but then you wouldn't be there for a couple of weeks." I responded.

"Great." He responded. We all got on the plane. Kat was cuddling up to Spencer who gave her something for her to fall asleep. Sadria was also cuddling up to Connor who was I think trying to comfort her. This was the chance for them to get to know each other so I hope it all goes well for them. Percy was sitting with Annabeth trying to calm his nerves of flying. I looked over to see Thalia slightly freaking out because of her fear of heights and Nico also freaking out because of Zeus. Max sat next to me which was comforting considering all the stress I will have while in Greece. About an hour later everyone was asleep except for Max and I.

"So I am excited to meet your family well you know more officially now." Max said. I had forgotten Max and Percy had come with me to tell my mom of me being a demigod.

"Don't get too excited. My mother can be really mean." I said.

"I am sure I can try to get on her good side don't worry. I love you and that is all that matters." He said.

"Thanks and I love you too. I am going to get some rest before I have to return back to my busy life." I said.

"Ok sleep well." Max said then pulled me closer then kissed me on my cheek. We all woke up for food then rested.

"So Carter can I ask you something? Why are you wearing a dress and heels if we are traveling on an airplane?" Percy asked.

"Well when I go back home to my country, the paparazzi are waiting for me and if I look bad it can look bad for my family's reputation." I said. It was true my mother made me dress up no matter where we travelled.

"We are now descending into Athens, Greece please fasten your seat belts." The pilot said.

"Athens is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to explore it!" Annabeth said.

"Can't wait to explore it with you." Percy said. Then the plane landed. I looked out the window to see a whole crowd of paparazzi waiting to capture pictures of me and my friends.

"Ok whatever you do ignore the paparazzi and just keep walking and don't talk to them at all." I said.

"Don't worry we will just ignore those bastards." Thalia said.

"Good. Just follow my lead." I said. We walked off the plane to flashing cameras.

"Your highness over here!"

"Princess Demitra who is with you?"

"Who are you wearing?"

This is what we heard. We all got in the limo on the way to the palace.

"I'm sorry about all of that. They are so annoying!" I said.

"Its fine you can't really help it." Spencer said. I looked out the window to see buildings of Athens. I love camp half-blood but it was nice to be home. Then we pulled up to the palace.

"Whoa this place is beautiful!" Anna Beth said.

"Thanks. Welcome to my home!" I said. We all got out of the limo.

"Hello Princess Carter and friends." Said one of the guards.

"Hello Anthony." I said.

"Sorry but rules are we need to check everyone who isn't part of the royal family." Anthony said.

"Yeah we get to be searched by your guards. Already did this once today." Percy said. Once all of my friends were searched we walked into the palace to find my mother and Armand waiting.

"Demitra darling! Come here!" My mother said. She pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Carter. How was your flight?" Armand asked. Then he also gave me a hug and kiss.

"Great. Mom, Dad I would like you to meet my friends." I said.

"Oh I thought this was part of your charity case." My mother said. She can be a real bitch sometimes.

"Hello everyone I am Armand and I will get all of your names later on tonight at dinner." Armand said. Then he whispered something in my ear.

"Watch out your mother has something so terrible planned for you." He whispered.

"Well Demitra I must talk to you in private." My mother said.

"Why don't you all come with me and sit down and have something to drink." Armand said to my friends.

…..

My mother and I walked into the study.

"So Demitra I have a wonderful surprise for you!" My mother said.

"Really what?" I asked. If Armand said this was bad then this was going to be bad.

"Well I found you a fiancée!" She said.

"A WHAT! MOTHER HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" I shouted.

"Demitra lower your tone. Don't worry he is around your age and a lovely young man. You also have met him before." She said.

"Mother I am seventeen. I don't need a fiancée." I said.

"Well I figured that you will down the road and well now is a perfect chance for the two of you to bond! He should be here any minute!"

"But mother I have a boy…"

"He's here! Demitra go out there and be polite." I couldn't believe my mother. This was the big surprise that I had an arranged marriage. I walked out to see my friends and Armand coming out as well. I had spotted him and my heart was beating faster now.

"Hello love!" He said.

"ALEXANDER!"

**So there we go! A cliffhanger and you all will just have to wait till next weekend! Please review thanks **


	35. Since when was my life so complicated?

**Happy Belated Halloween! So this year I went as a musketeer and my friend Lexie was Katniss Everdeen. My motto is that you are never too old to go trick o' treating as long as you wear a costume. I'm 15 and I still Trick o' treat. Anyway do any of you people in different countries celebrate Halloween? On another note my best friend I-am-too-outrageous-4u was in New York City when Hurricane Sandy hit. Don't worry she is fine! I am so sorry for all of the people on the East coast I hope you weren't greatly affected by the Hurricane! Speaking of my bff/adopted sister I-am-too-outrageous-4u is writing a bunch of one shots about our characters however some things are different between our stories. The name is A Million Reasons Why. Check it out! I don't own PJO!**

"Hello Love!" He said.

"ALEXANDER!" A million things were going through my head right now. #1 I wanted to kill my mother, #2 I wanted to kill Alexander, #3 I wanted to punch somebody in the face for this dumbass arranged marriage make that two people, my bitch of a mother and my dumbass fiancée. I was so pissed how could she do this to me? I know why because she doesn't care about anyone else but herself. Of all the people she had to choose him? Alexander and I have had well a rocky relationship. The main reason for that was because he was a cheating bastard. Yeah he cheated on me and lied about it every single time. He spent our 6month anniversary with a girl in Paris. That girl was not me but a model he had known for a day. Then he came back and totally denied the whole thing. I was so pissed I broke up with him then the next week then there was that party I mentioned losing my virginity to Alexander, well that was the result of me being drunk. I got in a bad fight with my mother and all of us started drinking apparently I took Alexander back and well he spent the night with me. I broke up with him the next day and told him I was drunk and didn't mean anything that happened the night before. He responded by telling me he loved me. I slapped him and left. Now he returned as my possible future husband. Well I hated him and I was in love with Max oh gods Max how will I explain this to him?

"So aren't you going to come over and give me a kiss?" Alexander asked.

"WHAT!" Max shouted. He looked so pissed.

"Oh well she is my fiancée." Alexander said with a smile. My friends all went pale and looked like they were just punched in the gut then I saw Max's face. He looked at me with a "What is going on right now and is he serious look" I wanted to just run upstairs and freaking break down in tears.

"Yes I get to make her the future Dutchess of Yorkshire **(A/N for you British People I know nothing about your government so just don't base this on reality****)**."

"Whoa this so confusing you're marrying him?" Thalia asked pointing to Alexander with a grimace.

"Can I explain all of this to you all later please?" I said. Then Alexander being the asshole he is came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well love why don't we have tea in the courtyard?" Alexander asked.

"No thanks I want to go spend my time with people I actually like." I said.

"You just got owned!" Connor shouted. I would probably tell him not to say that in front of my parents but I thought it was funny.

"Well um you guys can do whatever you want the maids are getting your rooms all ready so just go wherever and Connor don't take anything." I said. I walked over to Max.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"That would be a good idea." He said.

"Why don't we have tea in the courtyard?" I asked right infront of Alexander just to piss him off. The two of us walked outside into the courtyard. Our courtyard was the most private part of the palace. It had bushes that surrounded it all and only three rooms overlooked it, mine and two guest rooms. It had a fountain in the middle with tables around. Most of the bushes had red roses because that was my favorite flower but there were pots of other flowers too. A maid brought out a cart with well a pitcher of diet coke for Max and a tea set for me.

"Please explain what happened in there." He said as he poured a glass of diet coke.

"Ummm well my mother decided that I should have a fiancée. I didn't know about it until a few minutes ago honestly. I hate him anyway." I said then took a sip of my tea.

"Did you date him at one time?" H asked.

"Yes, I broke up with him 6 months ago. I don't have any feelings for him anymore. I did but then I realized that I was being stupid. I love you with all my heart I promise I only have feelings for you." I said. I was so frustrated this was supposed to be a fun vacation with my friends to celebrate Percy and my birthday in Greece. Instead it was off to a terrible start.

"Ok well I guess that I will try to ignore him because I love you so much Carter and I don't want to lose you to Alexander." He said and then grabbed my hand. It felt nice to have him with me.

"Well why don't we go join the others." I said then we walked inside. I decided to explain all of this to my friends so I didn't look like a terrible person. So I had them all sit down.

"Ok so um well this is an awkward topic. So I guess I will explain what all this is about. So my mother decided I needed a fiancée and well Alexander was her choice. I hate him and he is my ex-boyfriend. I have no feelings for him and I found out about this engagement today I didn't expect this to happen. Any questions?" I asked.

"Only one. Are you going to go through with it?" Thalia asked.

"No. I am going to explain to my mother that I have a boyfriend and that she is being a bitch."

"Are you actually going to call her a bitch?" Connor asked.

"Really?" Annabeth asked and gave him a look.

"What I think you should it emphasizes your point." Connor said.

"No probably not but that is what I think of her. I love Armand though he knows that I hate Alexander and that this was my mother's dumbass idea." I said.

"Well she is a bitch. You need to stand up to her." Percy said.

"Oh don't worry I will I am going to give her a piece of my mind. At least Alexander's sister Penelope isn't here I hate her just as much as I hate him."

"Carter! Come here and give me a hug!" Penelope said as she walked in passing my mother.

"Speak of the bitch." I said.

"Oh Carter it's been too long!" she said. She was a ginger with a petite figure but had that thing about her that screamed bitch.

"Oh it could be longer." I said then she grabbed me into a hug.

"Don't you even think about breaking off this engagement with my brother or I will tell your friends the truth about your little secrets" She whispered in my ear.

"Oh wow I am so happy that you could join me for my birthday and staying with us in the palace." I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"Wow you're a really ugly ginger." Kat said. I wanted to break down with tears of laughter. I am really glad that I have my friends who all cracked up.

"Well at least mine isn't fake like yours." Penelope said responding to Kat's hair. I was never really sure if Kat was telling the truth about her hair being actually cherry red.

"Oh this is real unlike your nose." Kat said. I loved this girl.

"Well then you know Carter where did you find these people?"

"Um well these people happen to be my best friends and I found them in New York." I said.

"Dinner everyone." A maid said as she in.

"Let's eat."

**So there we go so I think I will try to get another chapter up in a couple of hours unless I fall asleep **** thanks everyone! Please review!**


	36. My awkward dinner

**Hello everyone! So here is the second chapter of the night! I hope to also have another chapter up by the end of this weekend! I love talking to you all so PM at any time! Especially if you want me to check out any of your stories! Thanks everyone ****. Oh on another note do any of you watch the show Revenge? It's like one of my favorite shows! If you don't you show check it out it is on ABC at 9/8 central. Love you guys! I don't own PJO! **

**P.S. This chapter is going to be long as will tomorrows probably. It involves a lot of back and forth conversation with each character.**

Dinner was well interesting. Not only were Penelope and Alexander here but so were their parents. This dinner is going to suck.

"So why don't each of you tell us something about yourselves and your names because I am getting old and don't remember as much so sorry." Armand asked. I am glad my step dad cares about my friends.

"Uh I guess I'll start. I am Percy Jackson and I am on my schools swim team and I also am wide receiver for football."

"Oh that is interesting. Have you ever considered the Olympics?" Armand asked. I swear he is the only one who cares besides me and my friends.

"No that isn't really my thing. I just love swimming."

"Well you came to the right country." Glad Armand also has a sense of humor. It balances out my cold hearted mother.

"I'll go next. I am Annabeth Chase and I play lacrosse. Our we just doing sports stuff?"

"Oh lacrosse that is also very interesting. Oh you all don't need to say what sport you play if you play any at all. I am just so glad that Carter got to meet such wonderful people." Armand said. Penelope, Alexander, my mother and Alexander's parents all laughed. They hate my friends.

"Well I am Connor Stoll and I am the most hilarious person you will ever meet I also play football."

"Cool football must be a common sport among you all." Armand said.

"I am Sadria Jackson and I am Percy's younger sister. I guess I want to become a fashion designer someday."

"Well maybe you could start by helping to design Carter's dresses." Armand said.

"Really?"  
"Absolutely I believe you could design beautiful gowns."

"I'm Kat. Well I am like really pretty and I am the daughter of Poseidon."

"Now she remembers his name?" Percy asked.

"What does she mean daughter of Poseidon?" The Lord of Yorkshire asked.

"Oh our summer camp is based on Greek gods and goddesses. So they put you in cabins based on a test you take and then um you are called the son or daughter of that cabin it's really interesting." I said.

"No I am the daughter of Pose…" Spencer covered her mouth with his hand.

"She has jet lag just ignore her. I am Spencer Bolt and I am a wide receiver along with Percy."

"Well that's cool. So do you both attend the same school?"

"Um well I was at a boarding school so maybe this year I can attend Goode High."

"I am Thalia Grace and I am really good at archery."

"Archery is a lovely sport isn't it?" Armand asked.

"Yeah it is I love it so much!"

"I am Nico Di Angelo and well there isn't really anything interesting I do so just move on to someone else."

"Ok then how about you?"

"I am Clarisse La Rue and I am captain of the wrestling team."

"Oh girls wrestling must be fun."

"I am captain of the guys wrestling team."

"Oh well you must be pretty strong." Armand said.

"I am Chris Rodriguez and I am a tight end for football."

"Well I guess I have the whole football team here." Armand said.

"I am Max La Rue and I am quarterback for football. Also I am dating Ca…"

"Oh wow I think everyone is done why don't I show you all your rooms." I said. I don't want my parents to know about Max and my relationship yet they didn't see me ask him to go to the courtyard so they know nothing at all.

"But Carter I was just saying that you and I are …."

"Just friends he was actually my first friend at camp. Wow he is so nice. Come on I'll show you your rooms."

"Ok." Max said. I needed to explain this to him as well.

"Well it was lovely getting to know you all. See you in the morning." Armand said. We all got up and I took my friends toward my wing of the palace. The nice thing was I had a wing for me and my guests and there was another wing just for guests of my parents then my parent's room.

"Ok everyone this is my wing of the palace where all of you have your rooms. Since I don't have enough rooms for all of you individually I paired you up by couples except for Nico, Thalia and Max you all have separate rooms." I said.

"Burn you just got dissed." Connor said to Max. I really wanted to explain to him everything.

"Moving on. The room on the end to the left is Chris and Clarisse's across from that is Nico's. The room next to Nico's is Thalia's. The room next to that is Spencer and Kat's and the last room on the right is Sadria's and Connor's. Then on the left after Clarisse and Chris's is Percy and Annabeth's, then mine and then Max's. Ok everyone sleep tight and breakfast is at 10am sharp. We have a big day ahead of us so please get some rest." Everyone went into their rooms except for Max.

"I guess you want an explanation?" I asked.

"Well not that I was really 100% planning on doing it but we have slept in a bed together before and what was with dinner?" Max asked.

"Can we move into my room to continue this?"

"Sure."

"So ok well I don't really want to come right out and say that you and I are dating just because of my en…"

"Because of Alexander and your engagement right?"

"Max look like I said earlier your my one and only. And you and me sleeping together could well look bad. " I went over and gave him a kiss.

"I guess you're right. But you will tell them at some point this trip right?" he asked.

"I'll tell them at the ball ok? I love you." Then we just stood there in the darkness kissing until he responded back saying he loved me too. He walked out and went into his room. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Well hello love." Alexander said as he tried to kiss me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh well you know I am your fiancée I figured you and I could recreate the time I spent the night with you."

"No. I have a boyfriend and you know that."

"Well I do but fiancée trumps boyfriend."

"Well the difference is that I love him and not you." Then the bastard kissed me.

"What the hell don't you get I don't like you."

"Hmm I don't take no for an answer."

"Well you should now leave." He kissed me again and then Annabeth walked in.

"Annabeth it's not what it looks like." I said.

"Sure it is I'll go get my stuff and meet you in here." Alexander said. Then he walked out the room.

"Carter you're cheating on Max?" Annabeth asked.

"No Alexander came in and started kissing me honestly. I would never do that to Max."

"Then why is Alexander sleeping with you. Wait is that who you lost your virginity to?" she asked.

"He isn't sleeping with me. And yes I had sex with him when I was drunk but never again. Even Max the guy I love haven't done it." I said.

"Just making sure you didn't cheat because Max is crazy about you."

"I am not letting him go at all. I love him so much." I said.

"Good. Night." Annabeth said then I gave her a hug.

"Night." Then I shut my door and got in bed, alone. My life is getting so complicated.  
So that is the last chapter of the night. Hopefully I can get the ball chapter up by the end of the weekend. Thanks everyone Please review.


	37. Dress shopping!

**Hello! So I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Yeah it is really getting to be a teen story so don't expect there to be K stuff in here. Anyway well I want to say thank you so much for reading this story! I have had a lot of favorites/alerts/reviews and it is so amazing especially since this is my first story! You all are amazing **** So some of the ideas in here were created by my best friend I-am-too-outrageous-4u like the first part of this chapter! There should be another chapter up tonight I have been writing a lot this weekend and for sure next chapter will be long. Thanks everyone! I don't own Percy, Annabeth does **

At breakfast that morning it was the best breakfast ever. Our palace was attacked by a dragon I know this sounds bad but then the best part happened. We sacrificed Alexander and Penelope and they were eaten. The dragon left after that and we continued eating. **(A/N this was my friend's** **idea)** No that sadly was just my dream. What actually happened at breakfast was that we ate and it was just like the night before, awkward and Armand being the only one talking to my friends. It was nice to see him trying to befriend my friends instead of being snotty royals like my mother, Alexander, Penelope, and Lord and Lady of Yorkshire.

"Oh Alexander I had a dream about you last night." I said. My friends were all like seriously why dream about him.

"Awww Carter that is so sweet." He said. I think he was serious.

"Oh you died." I said **(A/N this is from teenagerposts on tumblr)**

"Well that ruined the moment." Alexander said.

"That was the point." I said.

"On another point, Demitra you have a dress fitting today with Natasha." My mother said.

"Great. Hey can my friends come? Well you know only the girls." I asked.

"That sounds lovely why don't you go to town and help them pick out dresses for the ball after your fitting." Armand said.

"Thanks! Your letting me go into town with just my friends?" I asked.

"Why not you're almost seventeen. Plus if you have a fiancée why not be able to go into town alone?" He said. He mentioned that fiancée thing just to piss my mother off. This is why I love him. I felt bad that his arranged marriage was to my mother.

"Armand! That is a terrible idea! The paparazzi and all those criminals!" my mother shouted.

"Carter is responsible enough Callista." He said.

"Your highness we promise we will be extremely careful." Annabeth said.

"I don't think it is a good idea." My mother said.

"Well my friends need stuff to wear to the ball and we can bring the guys to protect us. I mean they are strong football players." I needed my mom to let us leave this prison.

"Fine you all can go only if you bring Alexander with you." My mother said.

"Mom then for sure someone will come up and kill us. Nobody likes Alexander." I said.

"Demitra!"

"It's true. And I also have Clarisse she can beat up anyone. Please mom trust me for once." I said.

"Carter you can go. Natasha is waiting for you upstairs. You and your friends that aren't guys can go to the fitting." Armand said.

"Thanks Armand!" I said then walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Thalia, Clarisse, Kat, Sadria, and Annabeth followed me to my fitting room, yes we have a room dedicated to outfit fittings.

"Hello Carter!" Well who are these beautiful ladies?" Natasha asked.

"These are my friends Annabeth, Thalia, Kat, Sadria, and well she isn't really my closest friend but Clarisse." I said.

"Lovely! Well I have made a stunning red dress for you!" Natasha said.

"I can't wait to see it!" I said. Natasha came in with a huge red ball gown that was strapless and stunning. Red is my favorite color and if it's my party it needs to be a big dress according to my mother.

"Now I put a corset in it just because well your mother told me to." Natasha said.

"I hate corsets but this dress is stunning! What do you girls think?" I asked.

"Well can you walk in a dress that big?" Thalia asked.

"Yes I can. I am used to walking in big dresses. Don't worry you all can wear whatever dresses you want as long as they are floor length and not red." I said.

"Why not red?" Annabeth asked.

"It is considered rude to show up in the same color dress as the princess. Well at least to my mother it is rude." I said.

"Oh, well I love the dress!" Annabeth said.

"It's stunning!" Sadria said.

"It's red!" Kat said then she laughed I don't understand this girl.

"It's girly." Clarisse said.

"You know you all have to wear dresses right?" I asked.

"Well yes as long as they aren't too girly." Thalia said.

"I am wearing a black one." Clarisse said.

"Great! Let me change and then we can all go dress shopping!" I said.

"Oh Carter how many guy friends do you have because I have a lot of tuxedos for them and ties." Natasha asked.

"Well six. They all have different tastes." I said.

"That's fine. Send them up and I can work my magic. I mean don't you girls want to surprise them with your dresses?" Natasha asked.

"I would like to surprise Percy." Annabeth said.

"Ok lets go on a girl shopping trip only!" I said.

"How are we going to buy nice clothing? We don't have a lot of money as teenage girls." Thalia said.

"Oh I'll pay for whatever you wear to the ball from the dress all the way to the accessories." I said.

"Thanks Carter." Annabeth said.

"Sure thing." I said.

We all walked downstairs and told the guys to go up to see Natasha for their outfits then we all got in my limo to go downtown. There was this really nice dress store that we all went into. I was determined to find a dress each of my friends liked.

"So what color of dress do each of you want?" I asked.

"Blue. It's my favorite color." Annabeth said.

"Whatever looks best. Electric blue or black." Thalia said.

"Black." Clarisse said.

"PINK!" Kat shouted.

"Blue. It's also my favorite color." Sadria said.

"Ok let's start shopping!" I said. All of them grabbed three dresses each in their desired color and went into a changing room. Annabeth was the first one to come out. She wore an ice blue dress that had rhinestones all over it.

"It looks beautiful!" I said.

"Thanks I like this one the best!" Annabeth said. Thalia came out next.

"I actually love this dress." Thalia said. She wore an electric blue dress that had a rhinestone strap that came off of one shoulder.

"Thalia it really brings out your eyes! Get it!" I said.

"Ok I will!" Thalia said. Sadria came out in a blue strapless dress. It was really pretty on her.

"I adore this dress. I am taking it with me!" She said.

"I love it!" I said.

"I hate dresses but I can actually tolerate this." Clarisse said. She had a simple black floor length dress that had a one shoulder strap.

"It looks good on you!" I said.

"Thanks?" she said.

"Sure well I am dating your brother so I think you and I need to get along." I said.

"Yeah dating him for now." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well with this Alexander guy I think he feels kinda well weird about it. Whatever." Clarisse said.

"Well I love Max not Alexander." I said.

"I look so pretty! I am a princess!" Kat said. She wore a puffy strapless pink ball gown that came a little above the floor in the front.

"Kat I love it!" I said.

"I know it's so me!" She said.

We all got in the limo and went back to the palace after we did more shopping. We ate dinner and then we all went to bed. I kissed Max good night. Then I heard a knock on my door. No surprise it was Alexander.

"Carter can we talk outside in the courtyard?' he asked me.

"Why?" I asked then he pulled me by the hand and we went down the steps and before I knew it we were in the courtyard.

"So do you really have feelings for that idiot Max?" Alexander asked.

"First of all he isn't an idiot. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met and I love him." I said.

"You do realize you can never be with him right? For one thing he isn't royal and he is poor." He said.

"You know what I don't care if he is rich or poor or if he is royal or not. I love him because he is amazing and he loves me for me not because of my looks or my money." I said.

"How do you know he doesn't love you for money? I mean since his family is poor, dating you could benefit his family because he gets your money." Alexander said.

"Look Max isn't one to care about my money. He loved me before he found out I was a princess. I don't need you to make me doubt him. I don't believe anything you say." I said.

"Really if I remember right you thought you and I would be together forever."

"That was before I realized you were a cheating bastard."

"Whoa watch the name calling. Look Carter I love you and you have to marry me for the sake of your country."

"No I don't. Why would marrying you benefit my country?"

"Well let's see I am a wealthy duke that could bring prosperity to your country. That's how."

"My country is fine. This conversation is pointless. I am going back to bed. I don't even need to stay engaged to you. Actually I want you out of my palace by tomorrow afternoon before the ball. It is my birthday tomorrow and I don't need it to be spoiled by you. I am announcing tomorrow that our engagement is off."

"You wouldn't do that. Not if you know what is good for you. Do you want me to tell Max about our night where you and I slept together because you were so wasted you thought you loved me. Or the fact that you and I kissed last night and now" he leaned in a gave me a kiss.

"You are such a bastard. You know what fine I won't break the engagement off tomorrow but I will someday because I don't need you. I want Max so just leave me alone!"

"Admit it Carter you still have feelings for me. You think they are feelings of hatred but you didn't pull away when I kissed you a minute ago."

"I don't love you! Those feelings are gone now."

"So you admit you loved me. You are convincing yourself right now that you hate me I can tell you still have feelings for me."

"Alexander leave me alone I don't love you. I don't need to be screwed over again and again. I am moving on because I know you will never change! I am a not the same girl you knew six months ago!" At this point I was crying and I ran upstairs and cried my eyes out. Something inside of me was telling me not to be with him but another feeling was how I felt six months ago, the feelings I had for Alexander. I kept telling myself I loved Max but the truth was I wasn't 100% over Alexander and Alexander knew that and used that weakness against me.

**Well this was the longest chapter I have ever written but it also had a lot of stuff with it! So relationships will be tested! Thanks you guys **


	38. My conversation with Thalia

**Bonjour! Ok so this chapter was supposed to be posted earlier but my stupid internet wouldn't work so sorry you all had to wait! I have a separate chapter for the ball. This chapter was getting long before the ball so I made the ball a separate chapter. Thanks! I don't own PJO!**

I wanted to forget everything that happened last night with Alexander but it was hard to. I couldn't get the thought of me having feelings for him out of my mind. This morning we didn't have a formal breakfast because everyone was prepping for the ball tonight. Then the thought occurred to me that it was my birthday. Percy and I were going to be seventeen today. I wanted to go see Max because he always makes me feel better. I walked downstairs to find all of my friends except Thalia dressed. Then I saw my mother and Armand.

"Happy Birthday Carter and Percy!" Armand said.

"Yes happy birthday Demitra!" my mother said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Yeah thanks also ." Percy said.

"Oh please call me Armand."

"So why are you all dressed its only 10am?" I asked.

"Well Percy and I are going to spend the day touring Athens if that's ok with you?" Annabeth said.

"Oh absolutely have fun!" I said so then why was everyone else dressed?

"Thanks see you later, happy birthday Carter!" Percy and Annabeth said. They each gave me a hug as they left. Then they walked out the door.

"So what about the rest of you?" I asked.

"Well Kat and I are also going to tour Athens for the day. Happy Birthday Carter!" Spencer said then he came over and gave me a hug so did Kat. Oh the nice thing about it being my birthday I got a bunch of hugs from everyone.

"Thanks have fun also!" I said then they left. I had a feeling everyone except Thalia was leaving for the day.

"Yeah sorry but Connor and I are also going to tour the city. Happy birthday though!" Sadria said. She ran over and gave me a hug then Connor did too. They also left.

"The rest of you leaving for town today can just leave now." I said. Clarisse and Chris left and only Chris said happy birthday to me. Then Nico came over and said happy birthday to me and gave me a hug which was shocking but I'll take it. Then my own boyfriend started to leave.

"Max you're leaving too?" I asked.

"Yeah Nico and I are going to go birthday gift shopping for you and Percy. Happy Birthday beautiful!" Max said and then he gave me a hug and a kiss. My own boyfriend leaving me to go with his friend. Great just great. At least I have Thalia.

"So are you going to leave me too?" I asked.

"No I am not. I already bought your present and I have nothing else to do in town. Oh Happy birthday!" she said.

"Thanks. Well at least I get to spend the day with my best friend." I said.

"Oh I am your best friend! That is so touching!" she said.

"Yes you and Annabeth are. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know we could just talk. Hey you have an indoor pool don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah we do. Armand had one built when I was three. Want to go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure! Let's go." Thalia said. We both got our suits on and headed to the pool.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well first I heard someone in the hallway last night and I assumed it was you. So what where you and Max doing?" She asked with a grin.

"Well first of all it wasn't Max it was Alexander." I said.

"Alexander? Carter you're not really falling for him are you?" she asked.

"Well that's what I need to talk to you about. So I dated Alexander 6 months ago and well I broke up with him. I didn't date anyone after that until I got to camp and met Max."

"So you might still have feelings for Alexander?" she asked.

"Maybe just a little. Last night he took me down to the courtyard and then he kept making me feel the way I felt six months ago. Then he kissed me and it took me a minute to pull away. I don't know why I was so week last night I really love Max."

"Well Alexander is just a jerk. You know I felt that way about Luke when he was evil. I wanted to tell him I didn't love him but something made me still love him. I got over it and you will too. Max loves you and you love him so just ignore your feelings for Alexander because he is an asshole. Also that night you got drunk and slept with a guy, it was Alexander wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. I suppose your right. I will just ignore my feelings for Alexander." I said.

"Good. So now I need to ask you something. Would it be weird if I liked a guy in our friend group?"

"As long as he isn't dating someone then no. OMG you like Nico! **(A/N I am a Thalico supporter so sorry if you don't)**"

"Maybe, kinda, yes." She said.

"Oh the two of you would make a great couple! Oh try to dance with him tonight!" I said.

"I will try. Thanks Carter." Thalia said.

"Sure thing." I said. We swam and talked a little bit more. Nobody returned by the time we were done swimming so we went and went and watched a movie. Before I knew it, it was three and that meant I would need to start getting ready in an hour. I hope my ball tonight goes well!

**So that is just a fillerish chapter. The next chapter will be the ball! Thanks **


	39. My birthday ball

**Hello everyone! So my internet was still down so that is why it isn't posted till now. This chapter may be long so sorry if you don't like long chapters! Also I decided to put links for all the ball outfits on my profile at the very bottom! Please check them out I spent a long time on it! Thanks everyone! I don't own PJO!**

Well my friends didn't get back until 3:30pm so I didn't have much time to hang out with them before I got ready. The hair stylist came and pulled my hair back into a bun and then another person came to do my make-up. That took about an hour and half by itself. Then I had to get my dress on which took longer than you would think. My corset needed to be tightened which took a little time. Finally I was ready. I had about ten minutes before it was 6pm and my dinner started at 6:30pm. I wasn't allowed to leave my fitting room. I wondered how my friends were doing so I had my maid go and check on them. I wasn't allowed to have anyone come see me either. Finally it was time for me to go down to dinner. Our tables were set up in the ballroom. My family had a long table in the front that faced the guests. Luckily my dinner was vegetarian. Well it was almost like a wedding. Each person got to choose from fish, lamb, or vegetarian pasta. I ate my dinner with my family but I really just wanted to eat with my friends.

On another note my friends looked stunning. Annabeth wore her ice blue gown and she had her hair pinned to the side. Percy wore a tuxedo with an ocean blue tie. Thalia looked amazing in her electric blue gown and she didn't really change her hair. Nico wore an all-black tuxedo. Sadria's blue gown really contrasted with her bright orange curly hair that she left down and Connor wore a tuxedo with an orange tie. Spencer kept it simple by wearing a black suit with a black tie. Kat wore her beautiful pink gown with half up half down hairdo. Clarisse was actually wearing makeup and had her hair pulled back into a bun and Chris, like Spencer, wore a black suit with a black bow tie. Then there was Max he wore a black tuxedo with a red vest and red tie. He looked so handsome and he knew red was my favorite color. However for some reason he seemed to be avoiding me. What did I do wrong? Did he know about what happened with Alexander and me in the courtyard? I sure hope not. My mother wore an evergreen dress that actually looked nice on her. Penelope also wore a green ball gown while Alexander wore a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. I was ready for dinner to be over so I could dance with Max. Tonight was the night I was standing up to my mother and telling her that I was dating Max.

"Demitra please come with me to the hallway while our guests go to have drinks." My mother said. We walked to the back hallway as our staff quickly cleared our ballroom so we could dance.

"Mother there is something I need to tell you. I am not going to take no for an answer. I think I should choose who I should date and I choose…"

"Demitra get ready for your grand entrance." My mother said.

"But mother I was saying that I choose to date…"

"Presenting their royal majesties King Armand Caesar Drakos-Spiros-Villa of Greece and Queen Callista Daphne Megara Selene Drakos-Spiros-Villa of Greece and finally presenting her royal highness Princess Demitra Artemis Apalla Athene Diana Selene Drakos-Spiros-Villia of Greece. Please bow before the royal family."

It was weird to see my friends bowing before me. I didn't want them bowing down to me.

"Now the in honor of her majesty Princess Demitra may choose who she would like to dance with for her first dance." I wanted to dance with Max just as I was walking down the steps towards him, Alexander came and grabbed me by the hand and bowed.

"May I have this dance your highness?" Alexander said then he kissed my hand. I wanted to dance with Max but it was extremely rude to deny an offer to dance.

"Yes you may." I said. Then the music began to play. I looked at Max with a I'm sorry look. He mouthed back that it was ok. At first Alexander and I were the only ones dancing then more people joined even my friends. Then I saw Penelope go over to Max and asked him to dance with which he accepted. I wasn't going to lie, I was jealous of Penelope dancing with my boyfriend.

"Carter happy birthday. I have a special birthday gift for you." Alexander said.

"Thanks but you know I really don't want any gifts from you." I said.

"Well that is too bad." Alexander said then he pulled out a ring box. Oh shit I know what that means. He wanted to make our engagement official by giving me a diamond ring. He took out the ring which was stunning but I didn't want it. The only person I want giving me a diamond ring was Max. Then Alexander slipped the ring on my finger.

"Please take this ring off. I don't want it."

"Well you're my fiancée Carter. The ring now makes it official." Alexander said. Then my mother came over.

"Oh Demitra it is stunning! Oh I need to propose a toast!" my mother said.

"Mother please don't I didn't even exc…"

"Attention, attention. I am proud to announce that my daughter Princess Demitra is engaged to Alexander Winthrop Duke of Yorkshire." My mother said.

"This is not happening. I am calling off this engagement right now." I said.

"You wouldn't do that. Not unless you want Max to know our secret." Alexander said. He was a master at Blackmail.

"Fine. Like I said last night, I will call off this engagement." I said. My friends looked over and had that expression of wow this moment must suck right now. People came over to congratulate us and I put on my mask of happiness. Then once people stopped coming over Max came over. I was so glad to see him.

"Carter we need to talk." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should break up." My heart dropped

"Max what are you saying? Why do you want to break up?"

"Carter I have really tried to except this engagement thing thinking we could work through it but we can't. I saw you last night with Alexander in the courtyard."

"Max I can explain."

"Really ok so want to explain what happened last night. Why did you lie to me about Alexander? Why when he kissed you, you didn't pull away?"

"I didn't lie to you about Alexander…"

"Well it may have been nice to know that you had slept with him"

"Ok I was drunk and out of my mind. Why does that matter I am sure you're not a virgin."

"Actually Carter I am. You know and I thought you were the one. You still have feelings for Alexander don't deny it."

"I am sorry Max. Last night all my feelings from him returned. I am in love with you."

"Carter I can't compete with Alexander. He is handsome, charming, royal and rich. I am just some poor Arizona guy whose family owns a truck stop with a rib shack and a bar. I can't get you anything like a diamond ring or even a pretty ring. I am sorry Carter. But you won't even admit to your parents that you and I are dating. Carter its over." At that point tears were streaming down my face.

"Max I…I… don't love Alexander."

"Your lying and I can't be with someone who lies to me. Goodbye your highness." Max said then he walked away. I was so done with all of this. I was so pissed with myself. This was the worst birthday of my life. I ran out the doors and down a hill next to the palace. I got on my knees and cried. I was so depressed. The best thing to ever happen to me left me. I lost the person who was most important to me. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder to find Annabeth standing there.

"Hey do you want to talk?" she asked.

"I...I don't know where to start."

"Start with what happened between you and Max I thought your relationship was going well."

"So did I. Last night Alexander pulled me down to the courtyard to talk. He was shit about Max then he brought up the time I lost my virginity. Then he kissed me. I didn't pull away at first. All my feelings from my relationship with him came back. I still had some feelings for him."

"The same thing happened to me. I had a crush on Percy since we were 13 but I also still had feelings for Luke who was evil. When Luke died, he told me he loved me back and I realized that I loved Luke as more of a brother and that Percy was the one I loved."

"Well Max apparently heard the whole conversation and saw me kiss Alexander. I tried to explain everything to him but he just said I was lying and then he said he couldn't compete with Alexander."

"Well do you love Max?"

"Yes. I do I love him. All of my feelings for Alexander are gone. I feel like shit right now and that someone just punched me in the stomach. He doesn't believe me."

"Max probably is jealous and upset that he can't get you an expensive birthday gift like Alexander can."

"I don't want any gifts I just want him to be my boyfriend again. To prove it I am going to break off my engagement in front of everyone and stand up to my mother."

"That's the Carter I know. Come back in when you're ready. Percy is talking to Max right now so maybe he can talk so sense into him."

"Maybe. Thanks Annabeth."

"Anytime." She gave me a hug then walked back up the hill. After a couple of minutes I got myself together and walked back up the hill. I walked into the ballroom and decided now was the best time to announce my engagement was off.

"Excuse me I would like to make an announcement…" then I felt something against my head.

"So would I if any of you move or try to attack me, then the princess dies." Then I realized that the thing against my head was a gun. I was about to be abducted.

**So cliffy I might post another chapter. Hope you liked my chapters. Please review **** thanks!**


	40. The scariest moment of my life

**Hello everyone! So my internet has been down for 13 hours so that is why the chapters weren't up earlier. I am sorry that they weren't up earlier the internet company is pissing me off. So as a treat I am having four chapters! I wasn't going to post this one until next weekend but heck why not? Also there is a lot of swearing in this chapter so if you don't like that just skip over it. I don't own PJO.**

The man pulled me back into the hallway. He grabbed my hands with his hand and pressed the gun closer to my head.

"Don't even think about breaking free your highness or it will be the last thing you ever do." My abductor said. I recognized that voice but why. Suddenly it came to me. This was Mr. Zeta, the account for the palace my mother fired.

"I know who you are, Mr. Zeta. You won't get away with this." I said.

"Foolish girl. I think I will. You are worth a fortune and that will pay for all the money I won't get since your mother fired me!"

"This is one of the worst crimes you can commit here in Greece. Endangering the royal family."

"Well you think I care? You can't stop me anyways so why even try to be brave?" I thought about everything that I trained for at camp. If I use some of those moves Annabeth and Thalia taught me, I might have a chance at survival. Then I took my left leg and swung it out towards his left leg. Then I did the same thing with my right leg. He fell to the ground in pain. I broke loose.

"You wouldn't even think about running away!" he said then he shot a bullet towards me. Thanks the gods that I have a crown. The bullet bounced off the front of my crown and ricochet off. Then he shot again. I ran as fast as I could, which was hard in a 50 pound dress, but he had an advantage on me, he was a previous marathon runner. I was running in my heels not only was that hard but I had to lift my dress to run and dodge bullets. Happy Birthday to me. Wow how did he know I wanted to be chased by bullets! Thanks Mr. Zeta! Then a thought occurred to me, our floor was marble and my dress was fabric, I could get enough energy to slide across the floor and maybe to the door. So I ran and slid across the floor, not far enough, I saw one of our old weapons on the wall, a bow but also a quiver of arrows. Thank you for whoever decided to put our weapons on the wall. The bow is the only weapon I am confident with. I readied my arrow and shot at him, right into his arm. Thalia would be proud. Oh gods the people in the ballroom!

"You little bitch!" Mr. Zeta shouted.

"Well why should you be the only one with a weapon? That seems unfair." I said.

"I am going to kill you! He fired three bullets right into my fucking leg. The son of a bitch!

"You are such an asshole! On my birthday you're the bitch here not me! I don't shoot people on their fucking birthdays! I have had a shitty vacation so far I don't need you to be shooting me in the fucking leg! Fuck you! My mother is making me marry a douchebag, my douchbebag fiancée keeps trying to break me and my well now ex-boyfriend up. My boyfriend who I love just broke up with me. So don't take your shitty problems out with me, because I am going to hell and I haven't come back yet so bitch do you want to complain to me?" I needed to get my anger out so I kicked him to the ground and punched him in the face until he was knocked out. That was actually pretty fun to smack someone around for my anger especially since he shot me in the leg three times. I dragged him to a room in the palace and took his gun. I grabbed the hidden key to that room and locked him in. Now time to save my people. I knew that the all the other goons were in the ballroom because I checked our outside security cameras and every other camera and at this point all of the staff were also in the ballroom. Great this was an awesome birthday. I grabbed the bow and arrows and Zeta's gun and went in the ballroom. All my guests were knocked out by sleeping gas. Even my friends. I needed to save them.

"Get her!" they said,

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your fearless leader was just taken out by a girl in heels and a 50 pound dress."

"You think your strong Princess but you aren't!" another man shot bullets at me but I grabbed a platter that one of my maids had dropped when she got knocked out. It reflected the bullets but not by much. I took out Zeta's gun and shot right at him and got him in the hand. They all came at me at once. This is when I was so grateful for my training at camp half-blood. I found Armand's sword he carried as more of an accessory but it was still deadly. I went and they all carried swords too. I thought about the sword class Percy and Annabeth taught and used the techniques. It worked. I had knocked out some of the gunmen and there were three left. I needed to think fast or they could kill me. I wasn't skilled at sword fighting, but I knew the basics. I remembered the first time I came in contact with Annabeth during my first capture the flag. She used a technique that could easily knock someone out. I used that technique and it knocked them all out. I needed to lock them in the room before they could cause more harm to my guests. I put them in the same room as Zeta. I remembered that I had three bullets stuck in my leg. The pain started to return. I figured that one of my friends brought ambrosia. I went up the stairs into Percy and Annabeth's room. I was so grateful to them today and they had ambrosia. I grabbed some then grabbed a handkerchief. This was going to hurt like a bitch. I pulled all three bullets out one by one. The pain was so excruciating. I found bandages and some nectar, I poured the nectar on and the pain faded. I wrapped my leg and ate some ambrosia. I felt was better. I walked down the stairs to find my guests waking up. My mother and Armand were fully awake now and they spotted me.

"Carter my baby are you ok?" my mother said.

"You called me Carter? You never call me Carter." I said.

"Well it fits you better than Demitra. I am so happy you are ok. I thought you would die. I wouldn't bear if I lost you. I am sorry about everything that has happened maybe this engagement isn't the best thing in the world." She said.

"So I don't need to marry Alexander?"

"No. Not unless something terrible happens. I suppose you can date who you want."

"Thank you so much! I love you mom."

"I love you too Carter. Happy birthday." She said then she pulled me in for a hug.

"I am so glad you are ok Carter. I love you." Armand said then he also gave me a hug.

"Thanks I love you too. Well I need to thank my friends for my survival skills. They taught me how to sword fight and fight in general. They are the heroes here not me." I said.

"Well they were wonderful people before this and now I owe then a great thank you." Armand said.

"I'll tell them." I said then I walked down to greet them. They all gave me a hug and I explained everything that happened and how I survived because of what they taught me at camp.

"Well this has been an exciting birthday." Percy said.

"Definitely. Thank you all for coming to Greece with me to celebrate my birthday." I said.

"Anytime." Annabeth said.

"Well um try to enjoy the night. I have something I need to do." I said. I walked up to Alexander.

"Here is your ring back I don't need it." I said.

"What are you doing? Your mother woul…"

"Oh she said I didn't need to stay engaged to you. Oh all those feelings I had for you are gone." I said.

"Carter you aren't going back to that idiot are you?" Alexander said.

"The only idiot here is me for questioning my feelings for you. I am going to try to win my boyfriend back." I said. Then I walked over to see Penelope and Max dancing. Max looked over to see me.

"Penelope move." I said.

"What?" She said with a sinister bitchy smile.

"Did I stutter? I said move bitch." I was confident now.

"Are princess shouldn't use that language." Penelope said.

"The crown isn't a filter. Move bitch or I will move you myself." I said.

"Fine." She said then walked away.

"Max can we talk?" I asked. Then he shocked me by giving me a kiss.

"I was completely wrong about everything Carter. I was an asshole and I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Actually I am the one that should be apologizing. I did have some feelings for Alexander when he kissed me. All of those are gone now and I should have told you the truth. I am sorry."

"Let's pretend that the fight didn't happen and just start over." He said.

"I like that idea." Then I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I think you should meet my parents as my boyfriend." I said. Then he grabbed me around the waist and we went up to my parents.

"Mom, Armand I would like you to meet Max my boyfriend." I said.

"It's very nice to meet you Max." my mother said. When she got knocked out maybe all the bitchiness left her body.

"It's an honor to meet you your highness." He said.

"Please call me Callista." She said.

"I am so glad Carter is dating someone like you Max. Are you going to school in New York with the others?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. I worked with the school and they are giving me full scholarship to go to Goode high as long as I play as quarterback for them. My sister is going too. My parents are giving us money to pay for an apartment to live in since I turn eighteen in January."

"Well then take good care of Carter." Armand said. Wait does that mean…

"Does that mean that I am going to live in New York?" I asked.

"Yes. You and your friends can live in an apartment together in New York and attend Goode High."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said.

"Well I think you should enjoy being a teenager with your friends instead of locked up in a palace."

"Thank you sir. I promise I will take good care of her in New York not that she needs me to look after her." Max said. We both walked down and danced.

"Thank you Max. This may have started out like a crappy birthday but now it turned into the best birthday ever." I said.

"Cheesy much?" he said.

"Shut up!" Then he gave me a kiss. We walked outside to a balcony. Then he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Well I wasn't sure what to get for the girl who owns everything so I hope this will do." He said then pulled out a wrapped rectangular box. I opened it and inside was a locket. The locket was in the shape of a heart and silver. On the front was a rose engraved into it. I opened it up and found a message engraved inside. _For the prettiest girl I will ever meet. With love Max._

"Max I love it! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten for me. Thank you!" I gave him a hug and a kiss. Then he put it around my neck.

"Your welcome. Why don't we join the others inside." He said.

"Ok." We walked in and I saw all my friends talking.

"Oh pretty!" Kat said then she looked at my locket.

"Thanks Max gave it to me."

"I told you she would like it." Nico said.

"You helped pick it out?" Thalia asked.

"Don't judge. I am a complex individual." We all laughed.

"So what did your parents get you, a solid gold car?" Percy asked.

"No. they gave that to me last year." I said.

"Seriously?" Percy asked.

"No but they did buy me a cherry red Lamborghini."'

"Nice." Percy said.

"Yeah well I'll talk to you guys later!" I said. Then all of my guests left. I went upstairs to talk to Max. We sat on my bed and then we both drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks everyone! Sorry that my internet was down! Please review **


	41. A romantic day with Max

**Hello my friends! So I want to start out with thanking all of you for reading! This story has gotten a lot of reviews and it makes my day to see reviews and PMs from my readers! My friend as I mentioned in earlier chapters has written a story called A Million reasons why by I-am-too-outrageous-4u and it is a bunch of one shots about our characters. I think it is really funny and good so you should check it out because she does a really nice job portraying Carter and Max! Thanks everyone! I don't own PJO!**

I woke up in the morning in my ball gown with Max holding me around the waist. Last night was definitely the most exciting of my birthdays. Max started to wake up next to me.

"Morning. Ugh first thing I am doing is changing out of this tux well second after this." Then he gave me a kiss.

"Morning yeah this dress weighs a ton."

"Haha yeah so are we going down to meet everyone for breakfast?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could go have breakfast outside. Maybe like a picnic." I said.

"Sounds great. One question don't you fear having your backyard be the sea?"

"Well I know now that Poseidon doesn't completely like me but I live in a country where if I don't like the sea I am weird. Also three of our friends are children of Poseidon and so I don't think Poseidon would kill me."

"True. I'll meet you downstairs." Max said.

"Ok I won't take long getting ready." He left to go into his room and I changed into a more comfortable sundress. It was a relief to get that corset ball gown off because I am pretty sure my ribcage was smaller in the morning. Great the corset, the most deadly weapon. I went downstairs to find Max waiting for me. He had a picnic basket in his hand.

"Ready for our picnic?" he asked.

"Absolutely." I said. We walked down the hill and set the blanket down. He pulled out a bottle of lemonade and then a plate full of pancakes.

"Pancakes at a picnic. That's a first." I said.

"Well I know they are your favorite and I decided why not? Are they good?"

"Delicious thanks. This is the first real date we have had in a while. It's nice just the two of us." I said.

"Yeah it is. Are you excited to go to Goode?" he asked.

"Yes. It will be so much fun with all of us together. Even though I have never been to public school and have had tutors my whole life."

"That's ok. I am from a small town in Arizona with a population of 250 people. Word goes around about people. I told my mom about you."

"Really? Does she want to meet me?" I asked.

"Yeah she does. She wants you to come for a long weekend in the fall that is if you want to go. You don't have to."

"Of course I want to meet your parents. I mean you met my family and well that's a big step for me to bring home guys to meet my parents."

"Because of you being royal?"

"No because my mom is judgmental. But I am really glad you came. We had our ups and downs but now I think we are back on track."

"Well this place is pretty cool. Too bad we have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah well my mother has annoyed me enough so I am ready to leave."

"Haha well that's a logical reason. So where are you going to live in New York?"

"Well I guess I will buy an apartment and see if anyone wants to live with me and split the rent."

"I would but I need to live with my sister. Maybe Annabeth or Thalia."

"That's what I was thinking. So have you thought about college yet?"

"I was thinking that I would study to be in the medical area. Like a surgeon or doctor."

"That is so cool! Something new each day right?"

"Yeah. How about you? Are you even going to college?" Max asked.

"I want to, but something tells me my mom wants me to stay at the palace. If I can I want to go to Art school. I love to paint and draw."

"I wish I could draw. I can only draw stick figures." We both laughed. It was so calm this morning. I liked having Max next to me. It calmed me down with everything going on.

"Well do you want to go inside and meet up with the others?" I asked.

"Sure." We grabbed the basket and blanket and went inside. My friends were hanging out in the courtyard. Max and I walked out to meet them.

"Hey how did everyone sleep?" I asked.

"I love your beds here. They are like fluffy and amazing. They smell like lavender." Thalia said.

"The mattresses are filled with feathers and lavender scented stuff in it."

"It's relaxing. So where were the two of you?" she asked with a grin.

"We went and had a picnic breakfast." Max said.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Sadria said.

"Yeah it was nice. Have you seen my mother around?" I asked.

"You want to find her?" Nico asked.

"I need to ask her a question." I said.

"I haven't seen her. She is probably inside somewhere." Annabeth said.

"Ok I'll talk to you guys later." I said then I walked inside to find my mother. I wanted to ask her about having roommates for my apartment. Then I spotted her talking to a maid.

"Mother may I speak to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yes. Did you need to ask me something?"

"Actually yes I did. My apartment in New York, well can I maybe have a roommate?"

"Who? If it is a boy then no."

"Actually I was thinking maybe Annabeth and Thalia."

"Oh well then I suppose."

"Thanks mom!" I said. I walked back out to the courtyard to ask them.

"Annabeth and Thalia how would you like to be my roommates in New York?"

"Sounds awesome! I would love to!" Annabeth said.

"Count me in too!" Thalia said.

"Great! This will be awesome!" I said.

…

All day my friends and I went to the beach. Where all of us got in the water. Thalia, Nico, and I by force. Percy pushed Nico in which was really funny. Then Annabeth grabbed Thalia and also pulled her in. Max came up and grabbed me and ran into the water. It was actually pretty fun. After the beach we went inside and had dinner. After dinner we all went upstairs and all went to our rooms. Max came with me in my room to talk because neither one of us was tired. Then we both heard something outside my window, music. I walked out onto my balcony to see Alexander playing the song "Don't You Want Me Baby."

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to Max.

"He doesn't give up does he?" Max responded.

"Apparently not." I said.

"Carter this song is for you. I know you want me Carter. Is someone up there with you?" Alexander asked.

"A better song would be I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. And yes my boyfriend is with me."

"Oh so now your sleeping with him? Wasn't that something you got mad at me for?" Alexander said.

"First of all we are just sleeping and talking; second mind your own business." I said. Then Max walked out onto the balcony with me.

"Get lost Alexander." Max said then pulled me in for a kiss. I could tell he was trying to make Alexander feel terrible so I went along with it.

"Honestly Carter you could do so much better." Alexander said.

"Well I love him and that's what matters. He is perfect to me." I said then smiled at Max.

"Your perfect to me too. I love you Carter."

"I love you too this is a great moment." I said then he grabbed my waist and we stayed out on the balcony kissing in the moonlight.

**That is my chapter I hoped you liked it! Thanks! Please review :)**


	42. The Ares in me comes out

**Hello! So last chapter was more romantic stuff between Max and Carter. I might have different points of view throughout the story. Mainly it will be Carter but sometimes it will be Max. I don't know if it will be anyone else in this story but I think I will have different points of view for the sequel! If any of you have ideas PM me because I can always use inspiration! A couple of ideas in here came from Sweetpanda12. Thanks everyone! I don't own PJO!**

Max's POV

Last night was so wonderful to be with Carter. We stayed out on the balcony for a long time and talked for a while. We fell asleep in her bed and I was awoken by sunlight streaming in through the doors to the balcony. Carter was still asleep next to me. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Her curls were perfect. I heard someone walking down the hall so I gently got up to see who it was. I walked out to see Percy, Nico, Spencer, Connor and Chris talking.

"Max just the guy we wanted to see." Percy said.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well we know how much you hate Alexander so Connor came up with a plan on how to get him back for being such an asshole." Percy said. Then I got a smile on my face.

"Oh please tell me because he has been trying to ruin my relationship with Carter since he got here." I said.

"So why don't we go and paint him pink but while he is in his boxers." Connor said.

"Paint him pink?" I asked.

"Yeah. He will look like an idiot in front of everyone." Connor said.

"I'm in." We all walked down a long hallway then got to Alexander's room. He was sound asleep, perfect. Percy and I each grabbed the sheets on his bed and hoped that he was wearing boxers because he had no top on. We pulled the sheets to find Alexander in his boxers (thank the gods) but not just any boxers, ducky boxers with pink background. This was the guy who caused my girlfriend so much pain and took her virginity. He was going to pay. I grabbed the paint and started to paint his body pink. He looked like a huge bubble of gum exploded on him. Then he started to stir. We all got the hell out of there and made a mad dash around the corner. To see Alexander come out yelling "Bloody Hell!" he was walking right towards our direction, mainly towards Carter's room. They guys ran to their rooms and I went into Carter's before Alexander could notice.

"Carter!" he shouted. Then she started to wake up.

"Morning." I said and gave her a kiss.

"Morning, did you yell my name?" she asked.

"No but Al…" I couldn't finish my sentence before he came in.

"Carter did you do this?" Alexander asked. She looked at me and I just smiled.

"No I didn't. Pink is a nice color on you. It matches your ducky boxers." She said while trying not to laugh.

"Very funny. Then you did it." Alexander said as he pointed towards me.

"Yes I had the honor to paint you pink." I said and Carter laughed.

"You know what fine." Alexander said then he walked over to Carter, "you actually date this immature commoner?"

"He isn't the one wearing ducky boxers." She said.

"Well I don't go around painting people pink." Alexander said.

"No but you break women's hearts. Including my girlfriends." I said. I wanted to punch him in the face. Then Alexander did the one thing he knew would piss me off, he kissed Carter on the lips.

"Well have a safe flight back to your toxic waste you call a city." Alexander said. I was so pissed that I punched him right in the face.

"That's it your dead La Rue." Alexander said to me then swung at me I dodged but then he got me in the eye. Before I knew it I was in a fight with Alexander.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Carter shouted then pulled us apart.

"Alexander get out of here now." Carter said then turned to me.

"Carter I don't know what got into me. When he kissed you it pissed me off so much. I love you and I don't like to see you hurt by that douchebag." I said.

"Max its ok. That was sweet of you to stand up for me but not so much with violence." She said then looked at my face; my left eye was swollen where Alexander hit me. "Why don't we go and get you something to help your eye." Then she grabbed my hand and we walked down to the kitchen to the freezer. She grabbed a bag of ice and started to put it near my eye.

"That is freezing!" I shouted.

"Well maybe it will make you think about whether or not to fight next time." She said then gave me a kiss.

"I don't know why you stay with me." I said.

"Because I love you and you're the first person to ever make me feel so happy inside." She said.

"Really?"

"Well other than Armand but in a father to daughter relationship. With you a boyfriend to girlfriend relationship."

"Carter I love you and I will try my best to make sure I don't turn into a jerk like Alexander or any of your other ex-boyfriends."

"You could never be a jerk. You stood up for me and you showed me throughout this whole trip that you love and care about me."

"I try to not be a jerk and hopefully I won't turn into an ex-boyfriend."

"Not anytime soon." She said then gave me a kiss.

**So another Carter and Max chapter but this one involved a prank. I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! **** Thanks everyone!**


	43. My first home in NYC

**Bonjour! So yesterday was a big day for me as an author because I got me 100****th**** review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep on reviewing because I like reading what you think! Also I found a Canadian coin in my great grandmother's purse that was from 1918 so that was cool too! Thanks for reading! I don't own PJO!**

I packed up all my things because we were leaving in an hour to go back to New York. The guys told me all about the prank and how it wasn't Max's idea. The girls thought it was hilarious, my parents not so much, well Armand kind of did. I walked downstairs to meet up with my friends.

"Carter I am going to miss you." Armand said.

"I'll miss you too. Thanks for letting me live in New York. I'll call you later." I said.

"Carter you have proved you are responsible. I will talk to you later and we will send your things over in about a week. Love you." Armand said.

"Thanks. Love you too." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I walked over to say goodbye to my mom.

"Bye Carter. Safe travels and I love you." My mother said.

"Thanks love you too." I got up and didn't even acknowledge Alexander. Max grabbed my bags which was sweet of him to do and all of us walked out to the limo. We rode to the airport and talked about the crazy vacation. Even though my vacation was crazy and screwed up in a lot of ways, I still had fun. We got on the plane and ascended into the sky. We all talked about the upcoming school year and our thoughts on it. I was excited to start school in two weeks but that was because I had never been to school before, I grew up with tutors teaching me everything. Everyone decided to sleep so I talked to Max about everything and about his family which I agreed to meet his parents in October. I started to fall asleep so I put my head on Max's shoulder and drifted off. By the time I woke up and talked to everyone we landed. We drove back to camp for our last week there. This summer went by fast. I realized that today was Friday so we were going to play Capture the Flag.

….

After dinner we all suited up for Capture the Flag. Annabeth was my team's captain while Percy was the other team captain. Max was on the other team so I had to fight against him which wouldn't have been that bad. We all fought and well our team won which Annabeth proudly rubbed in Percy's face. Max and I walked to the campfire together. It was nice to be with him. The trip to Greece made us closer than we were before because we had our first big fight. We sat around the campfire and sang songs which Clarisse looked less than amused about. It was fun and before I knew it we had to go to bed. Max walked me to my cabin and gave me a kiss goodnight. Spencer, Thalia and I went into our cabin and talked about where we were going to live. Spencer said that he, Nico and Connor bought an apartment on the west side of New York. Thalia and I stayed up and looked at brownstones to rent also on the west side. We found this amazing one with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. Thalia thought it was amazing and so did I. We were going to show Annabeth the next day. Max told me that he and Clarisse bought an apartment in the same building as the other guys.

….One Week Later…

Today was our last day at camp half-blood. We all had our things packed to go to Manhattan. I got my camp necklace with a bead on it. The bead was a picture of a girl in a ball gown and a guy in a tux with fireworks in the background to symbolize the first ever camp half-blood fireworks ball. It was nice to have a necklace that symbolized something. I put it on along with the locket Max gave me. We all said goodbye to campers and then said goodbye to Chiron. Annabeth had a black range rover at camp and Percy had a blue Maserati which Poseidon got him for his birthday/Christmas present. Max drove a beat up truck that he had driven all the way from Arizona. Thalia and I got in Annabeth's range rover to drive to our brownstone. Max and Clarisse were going to drop off their things at their apartment. Percy, Sadria, and Kat were going to drop off their bags at their home and meet us at our brownstone. Spencer got a BMW from Zeus for his birthday. He, Nico, and Connor were also going to drop things off and meet us at our brownstone.

…

After an hour of driving and Annabeth swearing at every driver in New York City, we finally made it to our brownstone. It was nice and simple on the outside. I had gotten the keys earlier on in the week when I signed the papers. The three of us walked up the steps and I unlocked the door. The main area to our brownstone had a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"This is amazing! Wow you guys did a nice job picking it out!" Annabeth said.

"Thanks well I thought it was fitting for the three of us." I said. We all walked upstairs to get our stuff into our bedrooms. There were two bedrooms that had balconies looking out into the city. Thalia said she didn't want a balcony so she let Annabeth and I have the rooms. All of our friends came over and we ordered pizza and talked. We started school in a week. This was the first time I ever really felt at home. Being with the people I loved.

**So that is my chapter! I didn't think it was my best chapter ever but the next ones should be! Thanks everyone for reading this story and reviewing! I love you all! :)**


	44. The night before school

**Bonjour mon amis! I totally screwed that up so sorry to you French people I am going to look like an idiot when I come to Switzerland and Paris in 7 months! So watch out for the Americans from Minnesota! Anyway I hope all of you are doing well! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I want to thank all the guest reviewers because well I can't respond back to thank you so thanks ****! Also check out my bff/adopted sister's story A Million Reasons Why because she had the most hilarious chapter ever that she just updated, so check it out! Oh and she and I came up with a lot of the storyline together but we have different views like for her Annabeth is 18 during senior year as is everyone else but for me right now they are 17 senior year and will turn 18 either during the school year or in the summertime. I want you all to know that whenever you want to talk just PM me because I will always respond and also if your having a bad day I am a really good therapeutic person so yeah just PM me! Thanks! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

For the last week Annabeth, Thalia and I have been decorating our brownstone. It looked really nice and felt like home. We painted our dining room red with a long clear table in the room with a china cabinet in the corner. Then in our living room we painted in a bright yellow with our fireplace mantle covered in pictures we had of all of us and our friends from over the summer. We had a piano in the left corner that both Annabeth and I play. We had our kitchen just plain white but with a van Gogh sunflower painting over our small kitchen table. Thalia didn't paint her walls in her room but covered the walls in Green Day, My Chemical Romance and other assorted band posters. She also had a black comforter on her bed and a black desk in the corner. Annabeth painted her room baby blue with a beautiful silk blue and light yellow bed set. She decorated her walls with architecture drawings and pictures of all of our friends and her and Percy. I painted my room lavender. I had a Monet painting sent from my parents of the bridge with water lilies. I have always been into art and it was a nice touch. I loved decorating my own room since at the palace I have to have no decorations but paintings on my walls. Here I hung up pictures of me and my friends and on my bedside table was a picture of me and Max taken by Annabeth. I was so excited to share a home with my best friends. We got along really well and our home was the place for all of our friends to hang out. Tomorrow was going to be our first day of school! I can't wait to go to high school. Most teenagers despise school but when your in my position and have had tutors your whole life, going to school with other teenagers is amazing. We had all of our friends over for dinner and talked about tomorrow. My friends gave me advice on high school and how to act. Some of the advice was helpful, meaning Annabeth's. Connor told me about how to pick locks if I forgot my combination, or wanted to get into someone else's locker. That was the least helpful. Annabeth told me how to deal with the girls who are bitches and how to get good grades especially since we are ADHD, dyslexic demigods. Well actually I don't have dyslexia like my friends but that doesn't matter because Greek is my first language so not being dyslexic is fine by me. Once it got late everyone left and Thalia and Annabeth and I went to bed. I hope tomorrow goes well.

**Ok so this was mainly a transition chapter to the next so sorry it was really boring actually. I hope you like the next chapter. Thanks **


	45. First Day of School

**Hello everyone! So yeah my last chapter sucked sorry I typed half of it during the week and realized that it sucked but it gave information on what the girl's brownstone looks like. Hopefully you like this chapter better! Thanks everyone :) **** I don't own PJO.**

**P.S. This was supposed to be posted last night but my internet went down so sorry :)**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock and the sunrise shining through my balcony doors. I was really excited to go to school. I walked out of my room to see Annabeth walking in the hallway towards Thalia's room.

"Morning Annabeth." I said.

"Morning Carter. I am going to wake up Thalia." Annabeth said.

"Doesn't she have an alarm clock?"

"Yes but she hits the snooze button." We both walked into to find Thalia fast asleep on her bed.

"Hey I have an idea on how to wake her up." Annabeth said with a smile.

"How?" I asked.

"One sec I will be right back." Annabeth said then walked out of the room momentarily to return with a glass of water.

"You know she will be pissed right?" I said. I have seen Thalia pissed and it is scary.

"Yeah but we need to be at school on 45 minutes and we all need to get ready so." Annabeth said then threw the water on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed.

"You slept through your alarm. We need to leave in 30 minutes so get ready." Annabeth said.

"Fine." Thalia said. Then got out of bed. Annabeth and I walked back into our rooms to get ready. Goode has uniforms for the school. For girls it was a red blazer with a white blouse with a black tie, a black skirt, and also knee high stockings that were red. I put on my uniform and my combat boot, open toe heels. I walked out to see Annabeth wearing the same thing except with black heels and Thalia with black ripped tights with combat boots.** (A/N I know Goode high's colors are actually purple but I liked red and gold instead.)**

"Well what should we have for breakfast?" I asked.

"Why don't we walk down the street to that café and grab something to eat before we drive to school." Annabeth said. That's what we did. After breakfast we drove to Goode and walked into Goode High. All of our friends were there in their uniforms. The guys' uniform was a red blazer with a white dress shirt, black tie, and tan slacks. Max of course wore his uniform perfectly while Percy had a hoodie underneath his blazer. Spencer and Nico did somewhat the same thing.

"Hey. What is your guys' first class?" Percy said then walked over and gave Annabeth a kiss.

"I have English with your stepdad Paul." I said.

"Same." Annabeth said.

"Hey we all have the same first hour." Percy said.

"Cool." I said then Max walked over and gave me a hug and kiss. All of us walked into Paul's classroom.

"Good morning class!" Paul said then realized that we were the only ones in there.

"Great a room full of ADHD, dyslexic demigods." Paul said.

"I know you all so we can skip the introduction activity. I'll go over what we are going to study in this class. Oh and all of you need to call me ." Paul said.

"We can't call you Paul?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope it is against the school rules. So we are going to start the year with Shakespeare with Romeo and Juliet a classic I think you all will enjoy." Paul said.

"I love Shakespeare!" Annabeth said.

"Same. This will be such an awesome unit." I said.

"Great we know who is going to be the valedictorians of our graduating class." Connor said.

"Yeah Annabeth and Carter the Shakespeare loving nerds."

"Don't hate on us because we are into classic literature." Annabeth said.

"Smaller words!" Kat said.

"Kat how did you get into a senior English class?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." Kat said.

"Well the school decided she needed to be in the same classes as me because I am the only one who can fully understand her." Sadria said.

"Oh how did you get into this class also Sadria?" Paul asked.

"Advanced GPA. I am taking senior level classes so I can graduate a year early." Sadria said.

"Make that third possible valedictorian." Connor said.

"Good for you. We will start with Romeo and Juliet tomorrow. You can have the rest of class period to talk." Paul said.

"So what classes do you have?" Percy asked.

"I have AP calculus, then Biology, then AP World History, Gym and then Painting. How about the rest of you?" I said.

"No way I have all the same classes as you except painting I have architecture instead." Annabeth said.

"Really? Is it a goal for the two of you to make us look stupid?" Connor asked.

"No. You do that by yourself." Annabeth said. We all laughed.

"I have Algebra, biology, U.S. history, health and fitness and then cooking class." Max said.

"I have the same as you dude!" Percy said then they high fived. Spencer, Nico, Chris, and Connor also had the same schedule as Max and Percy. Thalia had the same as the guys except for the cooking she had debate. Sadria had calculus, biology, world history, gym, and sewing. Clarisse had the same as the guys. Kat had the same as Sadria. We all went to our second hour then to biology. I hate biology because well I am a vegetarian and an animal rights supporter. I refuse to wear real animal fur and skin because I feel it is wrong. I also have strong feelings against people who wear real fur. In this class we had to dissect poor animals. This class was going to suck.

"Welcome class. We will begin our first dissection on Friday with a frog." Our teacher said.

"Do we have to dissect the frog or can we do an alternative?" I asked he gave me a glare.

"Ms. Spiros I have a feeling you and I aren't going to get along. You have to dissect a frog or you fail the lab." He said giving me the evil eye.

"It's just I am a vegetarian and I …"

"Too bad you either take this class and do the labs or say goodbye to your graduation."

"That's not fair. There must be another way to…"

"Miss Spiros you can take a seat in the hallway."

"But that is not fair I didn't do anything wrong!" I said. He hated me.

"Do you need to see the principal?" he asked.

"She is a vegetarian she should be able to do something else." Thalia said.

"You can join Miss Spiros in the hallway Miss Grace." He said then the two of us walked out into the hallway.

"He is an asshole." I said.

"Well we can just avoid him and be lab partners."Thalia said.

"Yeah. Great first day of school and I already was sent to the hallway like a five year old."

"Well whatever he is just an idiot." Thalia said. After biology our friends talked to Thalia and I about being in the hallway and how much of an ass our biology teacher was. After AP history we all meet up at lunch and talked about our school and teachers and the guys talked about football practice. After gym I went to painting. It was so relaxing to paint. I loved to paint. After that class was over I met up with Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey Carter I think I found an after school sport you and I can do together." Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me."

**So that was the first day of school for everyone. I hope this was better than the last chapter. Please review! **** Thanks! :) Love you all!**


	46. I become a cheerleader

**Hello everyone! So I hope you liked the first day of school chapter! Check out my best friend's story Million Reasons Why by I-am-too-outrageous-4u! Also if you have any ideas Pm me! Thanks! I don't own PJO!**

I followed Annabeth and Thalia to the gym. Inside were a bunch of girls in shorts and tank tops.

"Welcome to cheerleading auditions!" Annabeth shouted.

"I am out of here." Thalia said then walked out.

"Ok sounds like fun!" I said. I loved to dance/do gymnastics.

"So I have cheered before in California for level 5 California All star bullets." Annabeth said.

"Impressive!" I said . "Wait how are we going to audition we are in our uniforms?"

"Oh I brought our work out clothes to change into."

"Great!" We walked in and auditioned. Both Annabeth and I made it on the team. We walked outside to the football field. We saw all the guys walking out towards the locker room. Annabeth ran up to Percy and gave him a hug and kiss. Then I saw Max and ran up to him.

"Hello beautiful!" Max said then pulled me in for a hug and kiss.

"Your really sweaty." I said.

"Well I did just come from football practice. Why did you change out of your uniform?" he asked.

"Well Annabeth and I auditioned for cheerleading and made it!" I said.

"That's great! Now you have to come to the games whether you want to or not." he said then gave me a kiss.

"Yeah I do. I would have anyway since my boyfriend is the quarterback and my best friends boyfriend is wide receiver." I said.

"Friday is our first game so hopefully it goes well." Max said.

…..Friday Night….

It was halftime and the score was 20 Goode Griffins and 6 Jefferson Eagles. Our team was doing great. We did our cheer routine and for the rest of the game Goode scored another touchdown and the other team didn't even score. After the game I ran up to Max.

"Nice job!" I said to Max as I gave him a hug.

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without my team."

"Cool I have football practice."

"Fun." I said.

"Hey Carter want to have pizza at our brownstone?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure sounds good."

….Three weeks later…

So far school was going well except for biology. My teacher officially hates me but if I pass all the tests and quizzes I might come out with a decent grade. Annabeth and I walked into cheer practice to see our cheer captain Amy. I hated her. Something about her just pissed me off. To me she was a bitch and I have seen her flirt with Max. Annabeth doesn't see it but I do. I have also seen her flirt with Percy too but Annabeth doesn't believe me.

"Hello Annabeth. Carter." When she said my name she dropped down in her pitch and gave me an evil look.

"Hello Amy." I said with a fake smile. Annabeth nudged me in the arm.

"So let's start with toe touches." She said. All practice Amy gave me a look.

"Water break. Carter can I talk to you?" Amy said. I walked over to Amy.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Hmm you know Carter you should watch what you say daughter of Zeus."

"What did you just call me?" Then before I knew it she grabbed me by my shirt and formed into a fury. I kept my braclet on that turned into a bow. My father Zeus had given it to me as a birthday present. I threw the braclet up in the air and it turned into my bow. I kicked the fury and she fell but quickly got up. I was alone in the gym with the fury since the girls went out to grab water. Then Annabeth walked into the gym and saw Amy as a fury.

"Carter!" she ran and went to her gym bag to grab her dagger. She ran over and we both fought Amy. We ended up killing the fury with a mix of my arrows and stabs by Annabeth's dagger.

"I told you she was a monster!" I shouted.

"I should have guessed. Sorry I didn't believe you." Annabeth said.

"It's fine. Glad you came in but how are we going to explain this to the team?" I asked.

"Amy had an emotional break down and left because her family is moving." Annabeth said.

"Sounds legit to me." The other girls walked in and we explained Amy's breakdown. They decided to make Annabeth team captain and then Annabeth made me her co-captain. I was excited for homecoming which was next week. We all had bought our dresses last week. Annabeth and I walked out to meet Thalia and explained our crazy cheer practice. That night Annabeth and I cheered for football in which we won. We were undefeated. Our friends went back home except Max, Percy and Nico came over to our brownstone where we watched the Avengers. Since it was so late the guys slept over. Thalia told Nico he needed to sleep on the couch so Nico didn't protest and walked over to the couch. Max and I walked into my room.

"Hey so my mom wants me and you to come visit in two weeks. Do you want to go?"

"That sounds like fun! Of course I will go."

"Great it means a lot to me that you want to go considering you're a vegetarian meeting my rib-shack owning parents."

"How bad could it be?"

**So that's the chapter. Sorry this chapter wasn't great. Please review and let me know what you think **


	47. Homecoming part one

**Hello everyone! So to my fellow Americans Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all eat a lot of awesome food. To the other people from other countries, do you even celebrate thanksgiving I know Canada does but then again we Americans celebrate it because of the Pilgrims. On another note, I finished my paper that sucked so now most of my writing will be for fanficition. I was going to write another chapter over the weekend last week, but I got sick with a cold and had to write my paper. My bff/sister (not really my sister) I-am-too-outrageous -4u is in Minnesota and so that means more ideas for the story! Check out her story Million Reasons Why but it does somewhat spoil my story with her future scenes so be for warned! I don't own PJO!**

So this week is our homecoming week and since I am a cheerleader, means we need to be extremely preppy. Tomorrow is our big game and the guys are eating their weight in food. Honestly while I was with Max he asked if we could stop at McDonald's and he got two big macs along with a large fry. Then later on that day everyone came over to our brownstone and the guys got 3 pizzas. They ate them all. All the girls had about a piece since we had lunch about 2 hours before and weren't that hungry. Also the guys are only talking about football right now until the end of the game. Basically if one of the girls tries to talk to the guys about something else they just go "uh yeah sure in 10 minutes." I asked them if we had homework in English. Also next week turns out I am not going to the La Rue's. Goode decided to throw a Parent's weekend in two weeks where all of the Goode parents come to visit us if they are out of state. So that means I get to meet Annabeth's, Connor's, and Max's parents. I am excited. Sally and Paul are really nice and well from what it sounds like Annabeth's dad is nice and she is mending her relationship with her step-mom. Also Connor and Travis's mom seems like a good person from what I hear. Max's parents was what I was worried about. On the phone I sound like a good person because Max left out the detail that I am a vegetarian and heir to the Greek throne so who knows what they actually will think about me. Two weeks till I meet my boyfriend's parents, no pressure.

….Homecoming Game…

We were at the football game which was really fun. Since it was homecoming, our fans doubled in size and were very excited. Our team was undefeated and currently the score was home 21 away 21. The away team was going to try to make a field goal then I heard Thalia scream.

"HEY SHAVE YOUR BACK HAIR!" Thalia screamed at the kicker, the kicker missed. Annabeth and I turned around and gave her the "really?" look. She responded with well yeah it worked. By the end of the game we won with 35 to 21. The guys came over to us.

"We won!" Max shouted at his team mates and all the guys high fived.

"Nice job. Homecoming is exciting. You are going to take a shower right?" I asked him because he smelled terrible.

"Yeah do I get a kiss?" Max asked.

"Not until you aren't dripping in sweat."

"Fine. I will take a shower and then I want to take you out to dinner." Max said.

"Oh that's so sweet but don't you want to celebrate with your teammates?"

"It's cool. Percy was going to take Annabeth out and the other guys were just going to hang out with our friends."

"Oh well once you shower meet me in front of the school."

"Ok see you soon." I talked to my friends and they said they were going to hang out at our brownstone with Thalia since Percy and Annabeth were going on a date and Max and I were. After about 15 minutes Max came out to meet me after we both changed into normal clothing. He walked down and smiled at me.

"Now can I get a kiss since I showered?" he asked. Then I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah. So where do you want to go for dinner?" I asked.

"Wherever I don't care. There is a really good pizza place down the street. Will you wear my letter jacket? It's a tradition with the team if we win."

"I'll wear it. Pizza sounds awesome." He put the jacket on me and pulled me in by the waist. We walked down the street to the pizza place and sat down just to find Annabeth and Percy at the same place with Annabeth wearing Percy's jacket.

"Two great minds think alike." Percy said to Max.

"Yeah I guess so." Max said. Annabeth motioned for us to come join them.

"We didn't want to crash your date." I said.

"You aren't we have too much pizza we ordered and we could all celebrate together." Annabeth said. The four of us ate pizza and talked. When we were done Percy and Annabeth left and Max and I walked to his truck.

"So much for our date." Max said.

"That's ok we have plenty more ahead of us." I said.

"Yeah we do. I wanted to have more of a romantic night since I kind of blew you off most of the week."

"You were occupied with football I understand. I love you."

"Thanks for understanding. I love you too." We drove to the brownstone and I could see our friends had left and Percy and Annabeth weren't back yet. Max walked me to the front door like the gentleman he was.

"Night I love you." He said.

"Love you too. Oh your jacket." I said.

"Keep it." He then leaned in and we started to make-out on the porch. Then the lights started flickering. Thalia.

"Young lady do you have any idea what time it is?" Thalia said.

"I'm older than you. It's only 10pm? On a Friday night." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Max said then gave me a hug. I walked into the brownstone.

"Honestly you had to make-out on our front porch. Get a room instead of in public."

"Jealous? I bet Percy and Annabeth make-out also."

"They keep it in the car not on the porch. Also she got here 15 minutes before you did."

"Whatever I am going upstairs. Night."

"Night." Thalia said then we both walked to our rooms.

**What did you think of the chapter? Review :) **** thanks **


	48. Homecoming part two

**Did you all enjoy your Thanksgiving? I wanted to say how thankful I am for all of you because writing this story and seeing how popular it became makes my day! I love all of you so much and I want to say thanks! You all are the best fans a fanfiction author could ask for! I probably won't update tomorrow because I am having a sleepover with I-am-too-outrageous-4u, but on the plus side then more ideas for the story **** The homecoming dresses our in my profile at the bottom of the page, so check them out! I don't own PJO.**

Today was the homecoming dance and all the girls were coming over to get ready at our brownstone. We told the guys we wouldn't see them until they came over to pick us up for the dance. Kat and Sadria came in each carrying a dress bag. Kat also brought her make-up over that had every shade of lipstick and eye shadow you could imagine.

"Hey Kat and Sadria!" I shouted.

"Hey!" Sadria said then walked over to give me a hug.

"I don't know why I own so much make-up I mean I am just so perfectly gorgeous already." Kat said.

"Of course Kat." Annabeth said. Then our doorbell rang again. I opened the door to find Clarisse standing there. I invited her because she was my boyfriend's sister and I needed to get her on my side for when his mom visits.

"Hi Clarisse." I said.

"Hi." She said then walked in.

"Can we order something because I am starving." Thalia said.

"Why don't we get Chinese?" I asked.

"I could go for that." Annabeth said.

"Yeah we get to be Asian!" Kat screamed.

"Really Kat?" said Annabeth.

"What?" Kat said with a smile. We ordered take out and sat around our entryway eating and talking about homecoming. After we were done eating we all decided to do a spa day. Kat made facial masks. Then after we took those off we did manicures and pedicures on each other. It was fun having a spa day since whenever I got a spa day it was alone. Then Kat said she would do our hairstyles. She curled Annabeth's hair more than it was naturally. Annabeth looked really pretty with her hair curled. Annabeth was wearing a one shoulder light blue dress that was cut a little above the knee and covered in rhinestones on the top with silver high heeled sandals. Then Sadria had her red-orange curls fall down on her shoulders. Sadria, like Annabeth, was wearing a light blue dress that was strapless and had rhinestones she matched the dress with sliver peep-toe heels. Kat had curled Thalia's hair and had it half up half down. Thalia didn't want to wear a dress, or even go to the dance, but she decided she would. She bought a tight one shoulder black dress that she wore with black combat boots. Clarisse also didn't want to wear a dress but we convinced her to. She had her dirty blonde almost light brown hair half up and half down as well. She wore a red v-neck dress that had a black bow in the front, She looked good in it and even agreed to wear black flats. Kat definitely glammed her look up with her red hair curly with two sections braided and pinned to the back of her head. She wore a sparkly pink dress that was rhinestones on top and a puffed skirt on the bottom with sparkly pink heels. I was wearing a one shoulder red dress that had the strap covered in roses and the dress had two layers. I also had my hair fall down on my shoulders. Finally the guys came to our brownstone. All of them looked nice in their dress shirts with ties. Max came and brought me a red rose corsage and placed it on my wrist.

"You look beautiful." He said then gave me a kiss.

"Thanks, you look good too." I said.

We all went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant. After dinner we went to the dance. Girls and guys were dancing to the song Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj. Annabeth and Percy walked out on the dance floor as did our other friends. Thalia and Nico went as "friends" to the dance. After a long time of dancing a slow song came on, Love story by Taylor Swift. I put my arms around Max's neck and he grabbed me by the waist. It was so lovely at that moment I felt as if we were the only two on the dance floor. He looked at me and smiled.

"So how do you like your first homecoming?" he asked.

"It's wonderful. Reminds me of our first date. "

"Yeah it does. The difference is that I am not nervous now."

"You were nervous?" I asked.

"Yeah fireworks is a big deal and I was and still am in the presence of a beautiful girl."

"So cheesy. Well everything worked out."

"It did. Three months today." Max said.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot it was our three month anniversary! That is so sweet you remembered."

"How could I forget?" he said then leaned in for a kiss. The rest of the night we all danced and had fun. After the dance we drove to the brownstone. Everyone crashed there. Percy went to Annabeth's room and Max came with me to my room.

"So are you nervous about meeting my mom?" Max asked.

"Yes. For many reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well you haven't told her that I am a vegetarian and that I also am heir to the Greek throne."

"I thought we could work up to that."

"Wow well then fine I just hope she doesn't hate me."

"Who cares what she thinks I love you Carter and I wouldn't trade you for a meating loving girl any day."

"Oh that's sweet. Love you." He gave me a kiss then I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I have the best boyfriend in the world.

**There we go! Hope you liked it also check out my bffs story Million Reasons Why! Review please **


	49. Parents weekend

**Hello everyone! So I am sorry I didn't update on Saturday. My bff I-am-too-outrageous-4u slept over at my house and we stayed up late and I was really tired! So far this has been an interesting week. On Sunday night I sprained my ankle and it kills. Also in my Geometry class today, we had a debate between me and other kids in my class about whether dance/cheerleading was a sport. They are both sports! I am a dancer and my bff is a cheerleader and we could both give you excellent reasons why they are sports! Anyway I hope you like the chapter! I don't own PJO!**

Today was the day. It was Friday, parents weekend. Max was going to pick up his mom from the airport and all of us were at the Jacksons. Sally made us all blue cookies which were the best cookies I have ever tasted. She was so sweet and kind and a mother to all of us it seemed like. Annabeth also went to go pick up her family from the airport.

"Percy could you set the table please?" Sally asked.

"Sure mom." Percy said. He went over to grab the plates and silverware. Sadria had her head in a book. She was always working since she was fast tracking high school and so was Kat. How Kat was able to do that I have no idea but she was. Kat was sitting on Spencer's lap sideways. Thalia was sitting on the couch next to me along with Nico. Clarisse and Chris also went with to pick up Max's mom. Connor sat next to Sadria trying to get her to lift her eyes from the textbook. Then the door clicked open. In walked a tall man with dark blonde almost brown hair with a lady with shoulder length brown hair. Then two boys maybe freshmen or sophomores in high school walked in. They were obviously twins with both brown hair and brown eyes like the woman. Annabeth walked in after them.

"Hey everyone this is my family." Annabeth said.

"Hello welcome to our home." Sally said then walked over to Annabeth's parents.

"Hello I am Fredrick Chase and this is my wife Deena and our boys Matthew and Bobby."

"Nice to meet you all. Annabeth is such a lovely young lady." Sally said.

"Thank you. Also thank you for inviting us." Deena said.

"Hello ." Percy said shaking his hand.

"Hello Percy." Mr. Chase said. We all went around meeting the Chase's. I was waiting for Mrs. La Rue to get here. As if on que, Clarisse and Chris walked in. Max came up with his mom. She was a shorter woman with a full figure and curly brown hair that reached her shoulder. Clarisse looked somewhat like her in the face but all Max had that looked like her was his blue eyes.

"You must be Carter!" Mrs. La Rue said to Thalia and gave her a hug.

"Nope I am Thalia."

"Oh sorry." She said then looked around. I walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Carter it's nice to finally meet you." I said then she pulled me in for a hug.

"Carter it's so nice to meet you!" Mrs. La Rue said. She went around and met everyone.

"Dinner is ready!" Sally said. All of us walked over to the table. I have no idea how they got that big of a table but whatever. Sally and Paul sat at the end of one side closest to the window. Then to the right of Sally on the side sat Percy, Annabeth, Spencer, Kat, Sadria, Connor, Nico and Max. On the other side sat Mr. Chase, Deena, Matthew, Bobby, Thalia, Mrs. La Rue and I and on the end of the other side sat Clarisse and Chris. Sally made meatloaf for dinner along with potatoes and a salad. When the meatloaf platter came along I tensed up. Mrs. La Rue put a couple of slices on her plate then looked at me and smiled and put some on my plate also. I looked at Max with a "help me!" look and he just smiled at me.

"Well Carter I would love to learn more about you." Mrs. La Rue said.

"Oh well um wow Sally this is a great salad." I said trying to avoid the topic of me.

"I made it just for you dear." Sally said with a smile since she knew I was a vegetarian.

"Thanks." I said taking a large bite of salad. Clarisse burst out laughing and Max gave her a look. My other friends tried not to laugh but they did.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Mrs. La Rue asked.

"Well… I am a vegetarian." I said. Her face went from a smile to a frown.

"Oh well then. Anymore secrets?" Mrs. La Rue asked. I looked at Max and he mouthed 'Go on.'

"I am from Greece. My family is the royal family of Greece and I am next in line for the throne."

"Well that's…unique." She said with a less than satisfied face then took a bite of her meatloaf.

"So who wants dessert?" Sally asked.

"Oh I brought homemade sugar cookies." Mrs. La Rue said. Sally walked over with a platter of blue cookies, a tin of Mrs. La Rue's sugar cookies and the Chases brought a pie. Trying to make up for my being vegetarian and a princess I grabbed one of Mrs. La Rue's cookies. Max had told me that they were amazing. I took a bite and wanted to puke. The cookie was basically salt. She may have mixed up the sugar with the salt because that was all I tasted. Max also grabbed a cookie and then took a bite, I could tell that he thought the same thing I did and then set it down.

"How do you like my cookies Carter?" Mrs. La Rue asked me.

"Wow these are really great." I said trying not to look like I was lying.

"Mom these taste like shit." Clarisse said. Wow I was trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Language!" Sally said.

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson, but honestly mom these taste like you baked salt."

"Carter said she liked them." Mrs. La Rue said.

"That's because she is trying to avoid the fact she doesn't belong." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse!" Mrs. La Rue said.

"It's true. Look around all of us our normal and then there is her." Clarisse said glaring at me. I tried to fit in, I wanted to be accepted. That hurt not as much as a lot of things but it still hurt. I could tell no matter what I did even inviting her to my palace, she never liked me. I could tell Mrs. La Rue didn't like me either. Max is nothing like his mom or sister and I haven't met his step-dad but I could tell they hated me with her reactions. I didn't want to cry because honestly right now finding out my boyfriend's family didn't accept me was not good. I hoped that my relationship with Max wasn't going to fade out before it truly reached a high level. I pushed out of my chair and set my napkin down.

"Excuse me." I said then walked out to the hallway. I just needed to cool down I could hear Max yelling at his mom and sister.

"You made her cry wow Clarisse. Mom you honestly have to be so judgmental?" he said.

"All of you thought the same thing just none of you said it out loud." Clarisse shouted. Then I saw Max come outside to the hallway to see me.

"I am so sorry about them. I don't know how to explain it… I just… I don't know." Max said.

"I knew this would be a challenge. Look my mom was the same way. I just want to fit in and I wanted to be accepted by your family. I shouldn't have said anything." I said. He pulled me in for a hug.

"As long as we love each other that's all that matters to me." Max said then kissed my temple.

"Sorry that I made your mom hate me. Guess I am not going to thanksgiving with your family."

"Yes you're still coming. Don't let them bother you." He said. Then we both walked in.

"Well maybe we should head to the hotel." Mr. Chase said. Then he, Deena, and the boys said goodbye to everyone and thanked Sally for dinner.

"I think I should be heading to the hotel as well. Thank you Sally and Paul for having me. Goodnight everyone." Mrs. La Rue said then kissed Max and Clarisse goodbye but walked towards me.

"Carter would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?" she asked. I was shocked.

"Sure I would love to. I'll have a taxi come to your hotel and we can meet up then." I said.

"Great then see you tomorrow morning. Here is my number." Mrs. La Rue said. She left then my friends came over.

"Well that was awkward." Percy said.

"Yeah it was not as much as the fact she wants to have coffee with me tomorrow." I said.

"See she does like you." Max said. Everyone looked at him with a "did you not just see what happened?" look.

"Whatever. I'll drive you home." Max said to me.

"Great. Annabeth, Thalia I will see you there. Thanks Sally and Paul!" I said.

"Anytime dear!" Sally said. Max and I drove to my brownstone and he kissed me goodnight. That was the worst dinner ever.

**Like the chapter? I hope so! Please review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully if I don't fall asleep new chapter tomorrow! Thanks! :)**


	50. My disaster breakfast

**Hello my readers! So I hope everything is going well in your lives! So my ankle is almost back to normal and the funniest thing happened today in my Geometry class. So for you foreigners, private school/homeschool, and non-Lakeville citizens, this could look really bad but it was funny. A guy in my class was high on pot and it was so funny then he gotten taken down to our school police. In my town this is normal for people to be high because even though I live in a nice town, we have a lot of drug issues, like the guy who stole my iPod for drug money. Hope that made you laugh cause it made me laugh. Enjoy the chapter! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

I woke up the next morning to get ready for my meeting with Mrs. La Rue **(A/N so I learned that in French that la rue means the street so Clarisse the street lol)** at a café. I got a taxi driver and drove over to her hotel. I saw her and walked over to say hi.

"Hello Mrs. La Rue." I said.

"Morning Carter, where are we going for breakfast?" she asked.

"There is a lovely café down the block from here I thought we could walk there and have breakfast." I said.

"Ok." She said then we walked down the block. She didn't say a word to me so I have no idea how this breakfast is going to go. We walked into the café and sat down in a booth near the window. Then a waitress came over to our table.

"Good morning ladies what can I get you to drink?" she asked pulling out a notepad.

"I'll have a tea please." I said. I don't drink coffee like most people.

"I'll have a decaf coffee please." Mrs. La Rue said.

"Great I'll get those for you right away." She said then walked towards the kitchen. She came back with our drinks and decided to give us a couple of minutes to order.

"So do you see something you like?" I asked trying to get a conversation started.

"Yes I think I am going to get gravy country fried steak and eggs." She said meat of course.

"That's cool I think I am going to get the garden omelet with hash browns. So I thought maybe we could learn more about each other so tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well I have lived in Arizona my whole life. I worked at a truck stop where I met Ares. We had a relationship for a while and Max and Clarisse came along."

"Wow it must have been hard having to take care of twin demigods." I said.

"Well yes but Max has always been a good boy. He does what is right and I am very proud of him. I am proud of Clarisse also since she is a tough young lady."

"Yeah Max is amazing and I love him very much."

"Yes I know you do but I found out something interesting about you."

"What the fact I am a vegetarian or a princess or something else." I said.

"Well I saw that you are engaged to the duke of Yorkshire." She said, oh shit.

"I broke off the engagement because I love Max." The waitress came over with our food and set it down.

"Carter I don't think your right for Max."

"What do you mean? I love him with all my heart and he loves me back."

"Max needs to be with someone else. The two of you are just too different."

"Why because I am a princess and a vegetarian? Max doesn't care about that he told me so."

"Carter right now you think that this relationship will last but what happens when you're in Greece and he is in America?"

"Our love is strong enough to deal with long distance. Mrs. La Rue I love Max and I want to be with him."

"Well I am sorry Carter but I don't want you to date Max any longer."

"You can't make me stop dating Max and I won't. I love him and he loves me."

"Carter Max is a mama's boy and he will do whatever makes me happy and that would be not dating you."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Believe me Carter this is for the better."

"No it's not. I knew this breakfast was a mistake. I'll pay the bill and then leave."

"No I'll pay."

"Honestly its fine I can pay."

"Fine Carter we will split the bill." We split the bill and I tried to calm down. I wasn't going to leave Max. I loved him and if his mother didn't except it then fine.

"Carter just stay away from my son."

"Sorry you can't accept the fact I make your son happy and that he loves me and I love him. We may have different backgrounds and likes and dislikes but we look past those and love each other. I will stay with Max and you can just deal with it." I said. Mrs. La Rue just walked away down the block without saying anything. I got a taxi back to the brownstone. Annabeth and Thalia were standing in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Carter how was breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"Terrible." I said then explained to them what happened and how Mrs. La Rue wanted me to break up with Max.

"That bitch." Thalia said.

"I don't know what I did wrong. Is loving her son a crime?" I said.

"She may like Max's ex-girlfriend more than she likes you and is hoping that Max gets back together with her."

"That is possible. Max wouldn't break up with me because his mom told him to would he?"

"Not if he has common sense. I am sure it is fine just relax and she leaves tonight so don't freak." Thalia said.

"Your right. I'll just wait till tomorrow to find out or even tonight." I said.

"Good luck." Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time.

….Later that night….

Annabeth and Percy went on a date so Annabeth wasn't at the brownstone. Thalia also went to go see a horror film with Nico so I was alone in our brownstone. I decided to watch Mean Girls since I heard it was a hilarious movie and also since Saturdays was our movie night. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I paused the movie and walked up to our door. I opened it to see Max standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I motioned yes. "So my mom told me to break up with you."

"Is that what you're doing now?"

"No. I came over to tell you that I love you and don't want to let you go."

"Max you stood up to your mom?"

"Yeah I told her that I loved you and she just needs to accept that."

"You're really sweet and I am sorry that I made her mad."

"Who cares what anyone else thinks of our relationship except you and me." He leaned in and kissed me. Just as we were having a romantic moment Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy walked in.

"Get a room." Percy said with a smile.

"This is my house." I said.

"And mine too. So if there is PDA it stays in the bedrooms. That goes for you too blondie." Thalia said.

"Fine sorry." I said.

"Blondie really?" Annabeth said.

"Yes really. Obviously you had nothing to worry about like I said." Thalia said.

"Your right. I didn't." Max pulled me in by the waist and kissed the top of my head. My relationship with Max grows stronger each day.

**So there we go. I hope you liked it! Thanks everyone I love you all so much! Please review :)**


	51. my vacation is off to a bad start

**Hello my friends! So hope you liked last chapter with Carter vs. Mrs. La Rue. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! It means a lot to me and wow last night I wrote my 50****th**** chapter! Thanks for all the support! Love all of you so much and your support means a lot to me! I don't own Percy, Annabeth does!**

About one month and a half later….

Tomorrow was going to be Thanksgiving. Annabeth was spending Thanksgiving with her family out in California. Thalia, Nico, Connor and Spencer were going to spend Thanksgiving with the Jacksons. Where was I going to spend Thanksgiving? With the La Rue's. Yes I know what you're thinking. Why the hell would you spend a holiday with the woman who hates you? Well because Max wanted me to spend Thanksgiving with his family despite what they thought. Chris was also coming to the La Rue's for Thanksgiving. I was packing my suitcase that was too full.

"Hey Thalia I need you for a minute!" I called to her.

"Yes your highness." She said which normally I would be pissed if anyone called me that but from Thalia it was normal.

"Can you sit on my suitcase so I can close it?" I asked. She jumped on top of it while I pulled the zipper.

"How much stuff do you need?" she asked me.

"Well I am spending all five days with them so a lot."

"I can't believe your actually going. I mean Mrs. La Rue hates you."

"Well Max asked me to go and I decided to accept the offer."

"If that's not love I don't know what is. Athena doesn't like Percy and Mrs. La Rue doesn't like you. Funny how that works."

"Yeah well my mom likes Max now. She just didn't know what to think when we started dating. Mrs. La Rue just needs to see that Max and I are perfect together."

"Well good luck spending five days with her and Clarisse."

"Chris and I get along so hopefully he calms her down. Mr. La Rue could be nice also so he could help calm down Mrs. La Rue. He told Max that he could bring me to Arizona."

"Well best of luck." Thalia said. Thalia walked downstairs. Then the doorbell rang. I grabbed my suitcase and my other two bags. I slipped on my flats and walked down the steps. Thalia was talking to Max.

"Let my grab those for you." Max said then grabbed my suitcase with my carry on attached. I hugged Thalia goodbye and walked out to Max's truck. He put my suitcase in the bed of his truck and then got in the driver's seat.

"Thanks for coming with me. I know you and my mom don't get along so that means a lot to me that you agreed to come." Max said.

"Sure well I can deal with your mom and sister. If they force feed me turkey, the bitch in me will come out."

"They are not going to force feed you. Just be yourself. You're not going to change the fact you're royal or a vegetarian so they can deal."

"That is true. Are we going to meet up with Clarisse and Chris at the airport?"

"No. They got an earlier flight. They are already at my parents."

"Oh well I guess we can have a relaxing plane ride with just the two of us."

"Yeah plus the other passengers."

"That's what I meant." We walked into the airport and went through security. The security guards thought that I had a weapon hidden in my bun but turns out it was a pin my mom gave me that set of the metal detectors. Yeah like I would stash a gun in my hair? Anyway after that we both boarded the plane to get to Phoenix.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Please fasten your seat belts. We will be flying to Phoenix, Arizona. Relax and we will be taking off shortly." The flight attendant said. I rested my head on Max's shoulder. Then we took off for our four hour flight to Phoenix. The flight was pretty boring. Max fell asleep and so I read a magazine. We started to descend into Phoenix. It was really beautiful with the mountain and deserts. We landed and walked out of the gate.

"So how are we going to get to your house if your truck is in Manhattan?" I asked.

"My step-dad Josh left his truck in the parking lot. He and my mom drove in two separate cars to pick up Chris and Clarisse and took one of them back home. I have a set of spare keys. "

"Oh that makes sense." I said. We got our bags from baggage claim and walked out to the truck. We drove to the small town of Aimesly, Arizona. There were a few homes and buildings. Mostly it was desert but I liked the small town feel. I spotted the sign for the La Rue's rib-shack, Rue's Ribs. We drove past it and went straight to the La Rue's home. It was somewhat in the middle of nowhere. We stopped and got out. Max grabbed our bags and we walked into the home. It had that southwestern feel to it but looked very cozy.

"Hey mom were here!" Max shouted. Then I saw Mrs. La Rue come out.

"Hello Max!" Mrs. La Rue gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then she looked at me.

"Hi Mrs. La Rue. Thank you for letting me stay here and spend Thanksgiving with you." I said.

"Your welcome. Max there is someone here to see you." Mrs. La Rue said. We followed her to the kitchen and saw a girl sitting at the table with a cup of tea and sugar cookies. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Max!" she yelled and ran up to hug him. Please let this be his cousin.

"Hey Emma." Max said.

"Who is this?" she asked pointing a finger towards me.

"Hi I'm Carter Max's girlfriend." I said.

"Oh I'm Emma nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you also." I said.

"Max do you mind going to the shack to help Josh?" Mrs. La Rue asked.

"Sure mom." He said.

"Great. I'll keep Emma and Carter company." She said.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." He said to me then left.

"Well ladies I need to make a phone call in the other room. I will be back in five." Mrs. La Rue said.

"So Emma how do you know Max?" I asked.

"Well he and I used to date. I'm his ex-girlfriend." She said. This chick better not think she and Max are getting back together.

"Oh."

"Yeah I didn't know he was dating anyone." Emma said.

"Max and I have been dating since July. He is something special." I said.

"Yeah he is. Actually I was hoping that he and I would get back together."

"Well that's not going to happen." I said. Great first our relationship had to face Alexander my ex-boyfriend now we have to face Emma Max's ex-girlfriend.

"I know that he still has feelings for me and I love him."

"Nope he doesn't love you he loves me. You broke up with him." I said with a confident voice.

"Well that was a mistake. He needs me not you. Let the best girl win. By the way I've gotten farther than you."

"How? He is still a virgin and um no he loves me."

"Well you better watch out Carter because Max will dump you for me."

"Doubt it." I said. Then Mrs. La Rue walked back in.

"Sorry girls I had to make a call." Mrs. La Rue said.

"That's ok Mrs. La Rue. Happy Thanksgiving!" Emma said.

"Thank you. Are you and your family celebrating together?"

"Actually no. My dad has to work and my mother is visiting my aunt in Las Vegas." Emma said.

"Oh why don't you come and join us for Thanksgiving?" Mrs. La Rue asked.

"Really? That is so sweet of you. Thanks." Emma said then smiled at me.

"Can't wait!" I said. Then she walked out the door. Great a mother who hates me, Clarisse who wants to make my life a living hell, and Emma who wants to steal my boyfriend. Great Happy Thanksgiving to me.

**What did you all think? I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**aHappu


	52. Important author's note

**Hello everyone! So ok I have some bad news. My laptop broke and so now for the next 2-3 weeks I have to share a computer with the rest of my family. That means I probably won't be able to update! I hope all of you understand! Hopefully its just temporary until my computer is sent back! I love you all so much and I hope that this won't ever happen again! **

** ~irishgreekgirl**


	53. Thanksgiving break part 1

**Hello to my lovely and understanding readers! So if all of you read my author's note, then you would know that I have to share a computer with my family. I hopefully will be getting my new computer soon since my other one is well gone for good. I really am sorry that  
I am not able to write new chapters as often! I love all of you and you mean the world to me! I don't own PJO!**

Max returned back to the house and we sat in the living room talking. Then Mrs. La Rue came into the room.

"Well I assume that you and Carter are going to be sharing a room or else then one of you needs to sleep on the couch." Mrs. La Rue said to Max.

"Yeah I'll show her the room." Max said then he grabbed my hand to walk to his room. It looked like a typical teenage guys room. He had his bed against the back wall in front of the window and had multiple things on his wall. I walked over to look more closely at his pictures. One of them was a football picture of him as quarterback. Another was him as a kid with Clarisse outside playing soccer. Another was of him, Percy, Nico, and Connor sitting on the beach at camp half-blood. Then I found a picture that made me want to throw it out into the street. It was a picture of Max kissing Emma outside.

"Hey um why do you still have this picture?" I asked him then he walked over to see what picture I was talking about. He looked and his face got red.

"Oh I don't need that picture anymore. I can replace it with one of you and I." he said then pulled the picture of the wall and kissed the top of my head. We both walked over and sat on his bed.

"So can I talk to you about something?" I asked him.

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"So you don't have feelings for Emma anymore do you?" I asked.

"No. she and I broke up before I went off to camp and so I never really got the chance to get rid of the stuff." He said.

"Well she wants to get back together with you. Also I think your mom wants the two of you to get back together also."

"I am 100% positive that I am never getting back together with her. I love you and my mom needs to get over that. Josh is excited to meet you."

"Really? Well maybe someone in this family besides you can like me." I said

"Well my sister doesn't completely hate you."

"She made me cry at the Jackson's dinner."

"Well she can be a bitch at times but I promise that I will back you up 100% at dinner."

"Oh by the way your mom invited Emma to spend Thanksgiving dinner with your family and me."

"Well that's great." Max said.

"We made it through in Greece we can make it through now. Every couple has to face conflict right?" I asked looking at him.

"Right." He said then gave me a kiss.

….That night…

We all sat at the La Rue's table for dinner. Mr. La Rue was coming from the rib shack just in time for me to meet him. He looked like a typical man. He was tall maybe a little over 6'2 with a baseball cap and a trimmed brown beard. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Hello dear." Mrs. La Rue said to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"Hi everyone." He looked at me and smiled "you must be Carter."

"Hi Mr. La Rue it's so nice to meet you." I said.

"Call me Josh." He said then we all sat down for dinner. There were burgers and fries but besides that there was salad that Josh brought for me.

"Thank you for bringing salad." I said.

"Well of course. I understand that you happen to be a vegetarian." Josh said.

"Yeah I am. I have been since I was seven."

"Well that's fine. Everyone likes different things." He said. After dinner we all talked about school and New York.

"I think I am going to head to bed. Goodnight everyone." Mrs. La Rue said.

"I think I will as well. Nice to have y'all here and nice to meet you Carter." Josh said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. Max started to yawn.

"Yeah I am tired too. I think I am going to head to my room." Max said then gave me a kiss on my cheek. Clarisse also went to her room but Chris and I stayed up to watch TV since neither one of us was tired.

"So do you want some tips on how to survive this family?" Chris asked me.

"Sure that would help." I said.

"Mrs. La Rue didn't like me either because of my whole um being on the dark side for a while. But I kept offering to help around the house whenever I came over and I became close to Josh which he then helped to convince Mrs. La rue that I wasn't a bad person." Chris said.

"I'll offer to help around the house tomorrow with Thanksgiving and convince her that I am not a rich spoiled brat." I said.

"Give it some time and hopefully she will like you. To be honest with you at first I thought that you were some dumb rich girl since you showed up in a dress and heels. But the more I got to know you I realized you weren't anything like that. Clarisse still thinks you are but Max didn't like me at first either." Chris said.

"Really Max didn't like you?" I asked surprised since Max could probably get along with someone he just met other than Alexander.

"Yeah he also thought badly of me since I was on the titan side for a little bit." Chris said.

"Oh well he likes you now I think." I said.

"Yeah I think he does. We aren't close friends but we get along." Chris said.

"It could take time for me and Clarisse to get along." I said.

"Give it time. I think that Josh likes you and I can tell that Max is really loves you."

"Yeah I love him too. Thanks for the advice." I said.

"Sure. Hopefully tomorrow goes well." Chris said.

"Hopefully. I think I am going to go to bed." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Same. See you tomorrow." Chris said then walked to Clarisse's room. After I changed into my pj's I walked into Max's room where he seemed to be sound asleep. I pulled the covers on my side down a little bit then he started to stir.

"Night beautiful." He said then he kissed me on the lips.

"Night" he wrapped his arms around me. I needed to get some rest before the big day tomorrow having to face Mrs. La Rue, Clarisse and now Emma. I hope this doesn't turn into World War III.

**So I hope all of you liked my chapter! I don't know when my next chapter will be up since I still have to share a computer with my family! I love you all so much and you should all check out my BFF's story Million Reason's Why because it is my characters and her characters together but most of her POV's are Annabeth and Percy's. Also it's really good so show her some support! Love you all and please review! **


	54. Thanksgiving break part 2

**Hello everyone! So good news I got a new laptop which means more fanfiction! Thanks everyone for understanding! I love you all :) I don't own PJO.**

I woke up to find Max had already left the room. I walked out to the kitchen/living room to see Clarisse, Chris and Max siting at the table talking. I went to go sit down next to Max.

"Morning beautiful." he said then gave me a kiss.

"Morning." I said. Clarisse looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What you have a boyfriend?" I said.

"Whatever." she said. Mrs. La Rue came in with plates of food. She set down three plates of food with bacon, sausage, and eggs with toast. Then she set my plate down. What was it may you ask? Two pieces of burnt toast with a thin layer of jam scraped across the top. Yum I think I am going to be stuffed. I looked at Max and he just smiled and put his hand on my leg. Mrs. La Rue took a bite of bacon and looked at me. This will be a long day but at least I have Max. As if on que:

"Oh Max dear. Could you, Chris, and Clarisse help Josh out at the Rib-shack?" she asked.

"Sure mom." he said.

"Oh I would love to help around the house." I said.

"Great I have work for you to do. Emma is also going to come over and help me." she said. I took a bite out of my toast.

"Max Chris and I are going to go to the rib-shack." Clarisse said.

"Cool I'll meet you there soon." he said.

"Well I think that I am going to go get ready. Thanks for breakfast Mrs. La Rue. I said. She didn't even acknowledge my thank you. I walked towards Max's room then I heard them talking.

"Mom why are you being like this?" Max asked her. I peered my head around the corner.

"Like what dear?" she asked innocently.

"Cut the crap mom. Ever since Carter got here you have treated her like crap." he said.

"Letting her stay in my home and feeding her is treating her like crap?" she asked.

"You made an all meat meal last night and gave her burnt toast. Why are you treating her like this? You didn't treat Emma like that."

"Carter isn't right for you. She will dump you for some rich prince."

"No she won't. Carter makes me extremely happy and I don't get why you can't except that."

"She doesn't fit in. She is a rich princess. You come from a small town middle class family."

"She doesn't care about that. You just want me to get back together with Emma, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Emma is a sweet girl who is perfect for you." she said.

"Emma broke my heart. Carter wouldn't do that to me. I'm in love with her not Emma."

"Max she will leave you for another guy. Emma loves you."

"Mom what do you know about love? You dated a god who got you knocked up." I couldn't believe he said that.

"Maximus! How dare you say that!" She screamed.

"It's true. I want you and my girlfriend to get along so try a little harder please." Max asked.

"Fine." she said Max started to walk my way. I ran into his room and sat on his bed. He walked into the room.

"Hey beautiful." he said then walked over to me.

"Hi. Are things ok with you and your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little disagreement." he said. Then grabbed me around the waist.

"I will try to get along with your mom." I said.'

"Good luck with her. I love you more than anything." he said then gave me a kiss.

"I love you too. I want this relationship to last which means I need to get on your moms good side." I said.

"So do I. Well I need to go help Josh. See you later." he said then gave me another kiss. After he left, I got dressed and went into the kitchen. Mrs. La Rue was getting something together.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You can set the table for eight people." she said.'

"I thought there was only seven of us?" I asked.

"My mother is joining us for Thanksgiving." she said.

"Awesome do you want help with the cooking?" I asked.

"Emma and I will take care of that." Mrs. La Rue said then there was knock at the door and Emma walked in.

"Hello Mrs. La Rue! I brought some pans." Emma said.

"Oh please call me Mary Anne, Emma." she said.

"Fine. Hello Carter." she said to me with a glare.

"Hi Emma." I said gritting my teeth. I set the table and walked in to see them talking and cooking.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked.

"No thanks!" Emma said.

"Well then I will um just go get ready for dinner." I said then walked to Max's room. I put on a sleeveless red dress and my red heels. It was like seventy degrees in Aimesly today.

* * *

About two hours later...

I heard another knock at the door and decided to get the door to help out. I walked over and opened the door to see an elderly woman with snow-white hair.

"Hello." I said.

"Clarisse?" she asked with a shocked expression.

"No I'm Max's girlfriend. Clarisse is at the rib-shack with her boyfriend, Josh and Max." I said.

"Oh you must be Emma then." She said.

"No I'm Carter." I said.

"Oh dear . I'm terribly sorry I haven't talked to Max in months." she said.

"That's fine. Mrs. La Rue and Emma are in the kitchen." I said.

"Thank you dear." she said. She went in and said hello to Mrs. La Rue and Emma.

"Mrs. La Rue why don't I keep your mother company?" I asked.

"That's a lovely idea!" the older Mrs. La Rue said. The two of us walked over to the couch to talk.

"So your Mrs. La Rue's mother?" I asked.

"Yes you can call me Fannie Lou or just Fannie." she said.

"Ok. Wow its great to meet you." I said. She was so sweet, then again so was Mrs. La Rue until I explained who I was.

"Sorry to ask, but are you that Princess from Greece?" she asked which shocked me.

"Actually yes I am. How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh well when I was younger before I got married, I saw your grand-father speak at a conference and your family has been in the news lately." she said.

"Oh wow that is so cool that you saw my grand-father. I hope it was good news that I was in."

"Yes it was. It was that your family was visiting New York City for a banquet."

"Oh yes I remember that banquet. Your not mad about my background are you?" I asked.

"No why would I be?" she asked.

"Oh well your daughter doesn't like that I am so I didn't want to upset you as well." I said.

"I think you're a fine young lady. How did you meet Max?" she asked.

"Well actually he saved me from a monster while I was in New York. Then we both went to Camp Half-Blood." I said.

"Oh that is so wonderful! So who is your godly parent?" she asked.

" I am the daughter of Zeus." I said.

"Very nice. So how long have you and Max dated for?" she asked.

"Well he asked me to fireworks on July 4th and ever since then we have been dating." I said blushing a little bit.

"Oh you have that look. I can tell you really love him. He is such a lovely young man." she said.

"Yes I love him with all my heart." I said. He was wonderful and I couldn't picture myself without him.

"If you want my opinion, I think you are a way better choice for Max then Emma." she said.

"Oh thank you." I said.

"Absolutely, well hopefully they will get here soon. I want to see my grand kids and also see Josh and Chris." We sat and talked a little more than the door opened. Max walked in followed by Chris, Clarisse and Josh.

"Nana!" Max said then walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Clarisse came over and did the same.

"Hello dears." she said. Clarisse, Chris and Josh walked over to the kitchen to say hello to Mrs. La Rue and Emma.

"Maximus I hope that is not what you're wearing to supper." Fannie Lou said about his worn out tee-shirt and jeans.

"No ma'am. I am going to put on a dress shirt and slacks." he said. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh and I was talking to your lovely girlfriend. Don't let this one go she is a keeper." she said with a smile.

"I'll try not to mess things up." he said smiling at me.

"Supper will be ready in 30 minutes!" Mrs. La Rue said.

"Well I am going to go freshen up and meet the two of you in ten." Max said.

Suddenly my vacation may not be as bad as I thought!

**Hopefully all of you liked my chapter! I love you all and please review :)**


	55. Thanksgiving break part 3

**Bonjour ! I hope all of you are doing well. So I hope to have at least four chapters up over my winter break which is the 21st of December. So give me some ideas that you want to see. I will have all the major holidays and some other random stuff. So what would you think if I incorporated Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and maybe Reyna? I have an idea but I want to hear what all of you think! Let me know by either review/PM me! Thanks everyone! I don't own PJO, Riordan does.**

We all sat down at the table. Mrs. La Rue was at the end of one side and Josh was a the other end. Then Clarisse, Max, and Emma sat on one side. Then I sat in between Chris and Fannie Lou across from Max. I had everything except the turkey. We ate and I saw Emma move closer to Max. I shot her daggers.

"Mrs. La Rue this is amazing." I said. Anything to get on her good side.

"Well actually Emma helped a lot." she responded. I offered to help.

"It was nothing. Thank you for letting me join your dinner." Emma said. I took a bite out of my mashed potatoes. Max smiled at me.

"Well why don't we go around the table saying what we are thankful for." Fannie Lou said.

"I am thankful for my lovely family and to have Carter, Chris and Emma join us for this lovely meal." Josh said.

"I am thankful for such lovely neighbors and a wonderful family." Emma said.

"I am thankful for a wonderful family and friends and of course Carter." Max said looking at me. He was so sweet.

"I am thankful for family, friends and Chris." Clarisse said. She actually has a heart.

"I am thankful for a wonderful meal with family and for Emma's help today." Mrs. La Rue said.

"I am thankful to be able to share a meal with my girlfriends family and my friends." Chris said.

"I am thankful to spend this meal with Max and his family also to make such great friends this year." I said.

"All of those are lovely. I'm so glad I could join all of you and share this meal with my family and friends." Fannie Lou said.

We all sat around the table and talked. How can Americans eat this much in one day? **(Do you non-americans think that was also?)** Then Fannie Lou came in carrying two pies.

"Who wants pie? There is pumpkin and pecan." she asked.

"I'll have pumpkin please." Max said. It amazes me how much guys can eat. Everyone else got a piece and I decided to have a little bit of pie even though I was stuffed. After dinner, we all went to the living room. Emma talked about Aimesly high and how different it was without Max and Clarisse. Then Max and Clarisse talked about New York. We had fun then of course there was football on tv. Josh, Max, and Chris watched the game shouting at the players as if they could hear them. I helped with dishes. Mrs. La Rue and Fannie Lou went into the living room with the guys. Emma pulled me to the side.

"Max has feelings for me. So why don't you take your illegal ass back to Greece." Emma said with a smile. I needed to punch this bitch in the face.

"First of all bitch let's get this straight. Max loves me, not you. Second I am not illegal. I am considered an exchange student which is perfectly legal." I said.

"Really um your what seventeen? Who do you live with? An adult?" she said with a sinister smile. I haven't figured out whether Emma is secretly a monster or just a bitch.

"Yes I am seventeen. I live with my best friend Annabeth and my other best friend Thalia. I don't need adult supervision. They want me to be queen next year and I don't need to supervised." I said.

"Really because it's illegal to live without adult supervision. You probably wouldn't know that because you're an immigrant. Why did you come here? Tired of your bankrupt country that your family helped create?" she said. I hate the twisted bitch.

"Well Mrs. Jackson is a phone call away. Second I have granted permission to live in this country. Third my country may have financial issues but I have figured out a way to help that. Fourth don't be talking dear because your country is $16 trillion in debt. Fifth I have Max so you can deal with that because he loves me."

"Max will come back to me. It's just a matter of time. Also Max's family likes me better." Emma said.

"Well actually Clarisse doesn't completely hate me. Josh likes me and so does Fannie Lou. So Mrs. La Rue doesn't like me because she doesn't like my background. No matter how much of a kiss-ass you are to Mrs. La Rue it doesn't change how Max feels about me." I said.

"Just go back to your country you whore." Emma said. How am I a whore?

"How am I a whore? I'm not trying to steal away another girl's boyfriend." I said.

"I have seen some of your covers for magazines." Emma said.

"The sluttiest one I had been in was me with a bra and underwear on. I've never posted naked and I guarantee you that I am much more intelligent than you and have more class than you." I said.

"Doubt it. I still have tonight to make Max love me." she said.

"Well that sucks because he loves me and has since July." I said.

"Whatever." she said then walked out of the kitchen. I walked over and sat next to Max.

"Hey." I said. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the cheek. I hope Emma was looking right at the moment. I could tell she was with the look of disgust on her face.

"Oh Emma do you need a ride home?" Mrs. La Rue said.

"Sure thank you." she said.

"Ok Max do you mind driving her home?" Mrs. La Rue asked him.

"Sure." Max said. I swear this bitch tries anything I will punch her in the face.

"You can take my truck." Josh said.

"Cool ready Emma?" Max asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready." she said looking at me. I swear I will beat this girl if she tries anything.

"See you soon." Max said then leaned over and gave me a kiss. Then Max and Emma walked out the door.

Max's POV

Emma and I got in Josh's truck. This brought back memories that I didn't want to re-visit. I loved Carter, not Emma.

"Thanks for letting me have dinner at your parents." she said.'

"Well no offense but it wasn't my choice." I said.

"None taken. Can we try to work things out?" she asked me.

"Emma you broke up with me and now I'm dating Carter." I said.

"What do you see in her anyway? I've known you since we were five. You have known her for what three months?" she asked me.

"Four actually. Carter is amazing, intelligent, beautiful, funny and she makes me happy." I said.

"What I did was wrong but can we move past it?" she asked.

"Sure we can move past it but I still love Carter." I said.

"Are you dating her for her money?"

"absolutely not. I could care less that she has a lot of money. I love her for what's on the inside not for her wealth." I said.

"Well you know you won't be able to be with her forever."

"Why not?"

"Think about it she will marry a royal person not some guy from Aimesly, Arizona."

"She still could. I love her and want to be with her. Actually she could be the one."

"Wait you actually are considering marrying her after four months of dating?"

"Well yeah I've thought about it but I'm still only eighteen." I said.

"Did you ever think we would get married?" she asked me. I originally thought that Emma was the one until she cheated on me.

"At one point yes but that was before you cheated on me with my best friend." I said.

"It was a mistake! Max I love you." Emma said then leaned in and kissed me.

"Why the hell did you just do that!" I shouted.

"Because Max I am meant to be with you. I was your first love not some slut from Greece."

"Carter is not a slut. Emma I just want you to go. Carter is my girlfriend and I love her." I said.

"Fine. When she dumps you give me a call." Emma said then got out of the car.

"She isn't going to dump me!" I shouted to Emma.

Driving around Aimesly made me miss it a little bit. I couldn't imagine Carter and I living here. Yes I said Carter and I talked to Percy once about marriage. He said he is probably going to marry Annabeth since she is the only one who could put up with him. I told him that I thought I could end up with Carter. It's difficult though because of her being royal but we can make it through. I love Carter and she is the most amazing person to me. I arrived at my house and walked in to see my family talking. Carter was talking to my nana which was nice that they got along. I think if I ever married Carter and we had kids, my mother would probably not be a good grandmother. Josh would be a good step-grandfather to my kids since he and I are close. My sister would be an interesting aunt, it's even more weird to think of her having children. I walked over to Carter and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hello beautiful." I said then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. I was just thinking I would head to bed." Carter said.

"Ok I think I'll join you."

"Well Carter it was so lovely to meet you and talk to you. Max you have such a lovely girlfriend and I will slap you across the face if you let her go." my nana said.

"Oh I won't let her go." I said then she smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. My nana left to drive back to her ranch and the rest of my family went to bed.

"Could you stay out here while I get changed?" Carter asked.

"Sure." I said. A few moments later she opened the door in her nightgown. We both got in bed and she cuddled up to me. The moonlight from the window hit her face perfectly.

"Did anything happen between you and Emma. Be honest I won't get mad." she said.

"Well she asked me to take her back to which I replied no. Then she kissed me and I pulled back and said I was in love with you. I do love you a lot Carter and I don't want you to leave me." I said.

"I hope that I will never have to leave you. Because I love you too." she said then gave me a kiss. I pulled her in closer and soon enough we both began to drift off.

**So what did you all think? I hope you liked it! Let me know by reviewing and please answer my questions that I had at the top! Thanks everyone love you :)**


	56. I find out about Camp Jupiter

**Hello everyone! So I hope all of you are doing well! Oh my gosh Christmas is in five days! Also if you celebrate any other holidays then that's cool too! Anyway so last chapter I asked if you wanted Jason, Piper. Leo, Hazel, Frank, and maybe Reyna. This chapter I will explain it. Also if any of you want to send me ideas that's cool! I won't promise I will use them but send them in! Also if you are a guest reviewer then you can just leave ideas in review or whatevers! Did you like another perspective other than Carter? Let me know because I might add others. Thanks everyone love you! I don't own PJO!**

Early December...

Finally school was over for the week and now it was the weekend. I was so tired of doing school work with all my classes however most of my classes this week had tests so no homework for the weekend except for my damn princess shit I have to do as an agreement for coming to live in New York. Annabeth, Thalia and I were in the car listening to music when we pulled up to our brownstone with the sidewalks lightly covered in snow.

"So what are you two gonna do for the weekend?" Thalia asked.

"Percy and I are going on a date to see a movie than dinner tonight." Annabeth said.

"Oh I suppose your going on a date tonight too Princess." Thalia said. That was my nickname from her.

"No. I am hanging here with you. Max and Clarisse were going Christmas shopping for their parents." I said.

"Oh want to watch a movie?" Thalia asked.

"Sure. We could order pizza and just hang out here." I said.

"definitely. Well Annabeth have fun with Percy. Carter and I are going to have half-sister bonding time." Thalia said.

"Well I need to get ready for my date." Annabeth said then walked upstairs.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

The door bell rang and I ran to get it.

"Hey Annabeth ready?" Percy asked.

"When is she ever ready on time?" I asked.

"True. Can I come in?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. She should be down any minute now." Then Annabeth came down while putting her earring in.

"One minute." she said then went to grab her coat and purse.

"Have fun. See you later." I said.

"Bye." both said then left.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Thalia asked me.

"Hm I don't care you can choose one. As long as it isn't a horror movie because I hate those." I said.

"Fine. Well do you want to watch Dirty Dancing?" she asked me.

"Yes I love that movie. Let me order pizza then we are set."

...

After eating pizza and watching the movie, Thalia and I talked about Christmas plans and everything else. All of our friends agreed we would all spend Christmas at the Brownstone.

"Hey um Carter can I talk to you about something?"Thalia asked me.

"Sure anything."

"So Annabeth and I were talking and we have some friends from California that want to come visit during Christmas. That ok with you?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Who are these friends, have I met them?" I asked.

"No. So you know how the summer before you came, we had the Titan war?" she asked me.

"Yeah and..."

"Well on top of that we also had a Giant's war. Where we discovered that there is also a Roman form of Camp Half- Blood."

"Really? So I suppose this camp is located in California?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have our friends Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel." she said.

"Oh cool yeah they can come." I said.

"Well one more thing. Jason is my brother." she said.

"So he's a son of Zeus I mean Jupiter. So he is our half-brother?" I asked.

"Yes he is a son of Jupiter but he happens to be my full brother. We share the same mom." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted.

"Well sorry I wasn't sure if telling you would confuse you about everything." she said.

"Fine but start from the beginning." I said.

"Like the war?" she asked.

"Yes tell me everything." I said.

...

After hours of talking about the Titan and Giant war, Annabeth came home.

"Hey girls." she said.

"Hey how was your date?" I asked.

"Good. We saw Skyfall then went to a café for dinner. So what did y'all do?" she asked.

"Well we watched Dirty Dancing, had pizza, oh and I found out that Thalia has a brother which makes him my half-brother."

"Oh wow. So now you know about camp Jupiter and everything?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. It's cool also they can come visit for Christmas." I said.

"Good. Well um wow your taking this well." Annabeth said.

"Oh she got frustrated about some things but I calmed her down." Thalia said.

"Oh, ok." Annabeth said.

"I'm fine. I don't know why Max never told me about this." I said.

"Maybe because he didn't know how to explain it." Annabeth said.

"True. Well I don't know about you two but I am going to bed." I said.

"Yeah night." Annabeth said. All three of us walked into our bedrooms. I sat on my bed and texted Max.

_Hey so um Thalia told me about the war. _

_M:Really?_

_Yeah_

_M:Thoughts?_

_well um I found out I have another bro_

_M: Jason?_

_yeah. he seems like he is nice. they are all coming for x-mas_

_M: Jason, leo, piper, hazel and frank?_

_yep. I cant wait to meet them_

_M:cool hey so do u want 2 go on a date 2morrow_

_defs! where?_

_M:idk i'll think of something_

_gr8! ill ttyl luv u! :) xoxoxo_

_M: nite beautiful :)_

I set my phone on my side table then fell asleep.

**So what did you all think? It was more a Carter finding out about the Giant war which I combined with the Titan war. Next Chapter will be Max and Carter's date. Please review and check out my bff's story A Million Reason's Why. Love you all! :)**


	57. deck the halls

**Hello everyone! So I hope you all are doing well! I am now on Winter break which means that I will be able to type more fanficton! If any of you have ideas or anything pm me/ review and I will take all of them in to consideration! Also I decided to move Carter and Max's date to another chapter. Thanks everyone love you! I don't own PJO :)**

Two weeks before Christmas...

Annabeth, Thalia and I decided that today we were going to buy a Christmas tree. We all drove in Annabeth's range rover to the nearest Christmas tree place. We got there and looked at all the trees. They were all nice but growing up I always had a huge Christmas tree in the ballroom. Yes I celebrated Christmas in Greece. Then we all spotted the most amazing tree. It was an evergreen and about eight feet tall.

"I love this tree." I said to both of them.

"It would look awesome in our living room." Thalia said.

"Let's buy it!" Annabeth shouted. After buying the tree we tied it to the top of Annabeth's car and drove to the brownstone. We went inside and cleared a corner for our tree. After we carried the tree in we placed it in the corner.

"This is such a lovely tree." I said.

"It really is. All it needs is Christmas ornaments." Annabeth said.

"We can do a Christmas decorating day tomorrow so we can let the tree settle." Thalia said.

"This is going to be a wonderful Christmas." I said.

...the next day...

We all got dressed then walked downstairs. The tree made our brownstone smell really nice. I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it.

"Package for Miss Spiros." the man said.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the good-sized package. On the top it had _FRAGILE _stamped across it. I looked to see who sent it and it was from the palace.

"Oh is that my Christmas present?" Thalia said with a grin.

"Sorry it's not. I haven't bought your present yet." I said.

"That's fine I like black, rock n' roll, or expensive items." Thalia said with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind. Actually it's from the palace." I said.

"Open it." Annabeth said then went to grab a pair of scissors from the kitchen. I sliced open the top and opened it. Inside was a letter with many small little boxes in it.

_Dear Carter,_

_We just got the Christmas tree in the ballroom. We realized that it is very different not having you around to help us decorate the tree. Armand and I decided that we would send some of your favorite decorations to hang on your tree in New York. I hope that you are doing well and I want to try to repair our relationship. I love you and so does Armand. Happy Holidays! _

_ Love,_

_ Your mom_

"there Christmas decorations." I said.

"Well let's put them on the tree!" Annabeth said. We took out all the small boxes. I took one that was a ornanment of my great-grandmothers. I hung it on the tree and Annabeth and Thalia grabbed the other decorations. Our tree looked nice but not complete.

"We need to get more ornaments and a star." I said.

"Lights also." Annabeth said.

...

We came back with a ton of lights, a star, garland, bows, and baking supplies for cookies. We put the lights on the tree and the other ornaments. We finally put the tree on top.

"This is a nicely decorated tree." Annabeth said. Thalia and I nodded in agreement. We turned the radio on so it played Christmas music. Deck the halls came on and we start to stranded the garland around our banister along with white lights and red bows. Annabeth went outside and hung a wreath on our door. Annabeth and I both hung lights on our balconies. The doorbell rang again. I walked over to answer it and saw Percy and Max standing there.

"Hey guys come in." I said. They both walked in and Max gave me a kiss.

"Nice decorations." Percy said.

"Thanks." I said then Annabeth walked in and gave Percy a kiss.

"Were baking Christmas cookies." I said.

"Your letting Annabeth bake?" Percy asked then Max laughed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Last Christmas Annabeth tried to make cookies and burnt them all." Percy said.

"Not all of them!" Annabeth shouted.

"You can do the icing." I said to Annabeth and she just nodded her head. We all headed into the kitchen. I rolled the dough out and we all took cookie cutters and cut into the dough. After about thirty minutes, I took the first batch out of the oven. We grabbed the icing and sprinkles and spread the cookies out on the counter. Thalia was in charge of white frosting, Max green, Annabeth yellow, Percy blue (which he insisted we had to have) and me red. We spent the next couple of hours decorating Christmas cookies. Well at least the ones Max and Percy didn't eat. Max walked out into our entry way then grabbed something and hung it in the archway to the living room.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Misletoe." he said smiling. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I think this will be the best Christmas ever."

**So what did you all think? So I think I am going to have a couple of chapters about Christmas. There should be another chapter up soon! Thanks everyone! Please review :)**


	58. Trapped by the blizzard

**Hello everyone! So this is the chapter where Max and Carter go on their date. So I have made up my mind and I am going to have this story then two other ones that are surrounded around Carter and the other's adult lives. I have no idea how many more chapters will be on this story but I know where I am going to stop. Thanks everyone! Love you all oh and let me know of your ideas! I don't own Percy, Annabeth does.**

Five days until Christmas...

It was 6:20pm which meant Max was picking me up for our date in ten minutes. I had on my off the shouler long sleeved black and white shirt with a red scarf draped over it. I paired it with my short black skirt with black tights. On my feet I had my red peep toe booties. I walked over to my vanity to apply my last minute touches. As I was applying my mascara Thalia burst into my room scaring the shit out of me. This caused me to poke myself in the eye with my mascara wand.

"Hey princess do you have my silk black tank top?" Thalia asked.

"Oh its in the laundry room. You scared me and made me poke myself in the eye with the mascara wand."

"Sorry. You look nice. So where is prince charming taking you on a date?" Thalia asked.

"I have no idea. He wants it to be a surprise. Do I look ok?" I asked doing a model turn.

"Beautiful except for that mascara by your eye its kinda smuged." Thalia said with her signature grin.

"Haha very funny." I said. I fixed my eye makeup and put on my signature red lipstick and grabbed my red clutch. Then the doorbell rang. I could hear Max talking to Annabeth about something. walked down the stairs to see Max smiling.

"You look gorgeous." he said then gave me a kiss.

"Thanks so where are we going?" I asked him.

"You will see." he said with a grin. I grabbed my coat, gloves, and scarf then walked out the door.

"Please tell me where we are going." I begged as we drove along in his truck.

"There is this really great restraunt outside of the city in a small town. I heard it has a variety of food and the town is known for awesome Christmas decorations."

"That sounds fun. How far away is it?" I asked.

"About 45 minutes but it will go by fast." He said then turned on the radio. It was the Christmas song channel and right now it was the song _Let it Snow. _

"So do you miss spending the holidays with your family?" Max asked me as we drove down a quiet road.

"Well yes and no. I loved decorating the tree and being with them, but I hate the holiday ball my parents throw each year." I said.

"Yeah. I miss my mom and Josh but I am glad I get to spend the holiday with you." he said which was sweet."

"Yes being with you and all of our friends is fun." I said.

"It is." Max said then the radio music was interrupted.

_"Breaking news. A huge blizzard is bound to arrive in New York City in less than thirty minutes. Please try to avoid staying outside. More on this later." _the radio returned to Christmas music. Outside the snow began to fall and it turned white outside.

"There is a lot of snow coming down can you see?" I asked Max.

"Yeah I can still see we may have to spend the night in town." he said.

"Ok. I can call Annabeth and let her know." I grabbed my iphone and dialed Annabeth's number. NO SERVICE popped up on my screen.

"Did she answer?" Max asked me.

"No service. It's ok once this blizzard clears it will be fine." I said.

"Yeah. That's weird the truck keeps slowing down." Max said.

"Is there enough gas?" I asked.

"Half a tank. Let me check the engine." Max said then got out of the car and popped the hood.

"SHIT!" he shouted. He slammed the hood then got back in the truck.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Engine died. Can't drive anywhere, no radio, no heat." he said.

"That's ok when the blizzard clears we can call a tow truck." I said.

"Yeah great. Carter I am sorry." he said.

"Not your fault and we have each other. So its not the ideal date but that's ok." I said then moved over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well until then, what are we going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said then he pulled me in closer.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." he said then gave me a kiss.

"It's ok Max. It was a sweet thought." I said.

"I love you Carter." he said. I moved over so we were face to face.

"I love you too." I said then he pulled me in for another kiss. The next couple of minutes that is all we did.

Sadria pov

Annabeth called us and invited us over to the brownstone Everyone but Max and Carter were there. They had been gone for a couple of hours. We sat around in the living room while Connor had his arms wrapped around me. Then the doorbell rang. Annabeth got up and walked over to answer it.

"Come in!" Annabeth shouted excitedly. Two girls and three guys walked in.

"Hey guys!" Percy shouted then got up and said hi.

"Hey Percy." the blonde haired guy said to Percy.

"These are my sisters Kat and Sadria." Percy said motioning us to come over.

"OMG this is my boyfriend Spencer." Kat said then Spencer said hi to everyone. I walked over to say hit to the five.

"I am Piper its nice to meet you." the girl with choppy brown hair with a feather said to me.

"Hi I am Sadria its nice to meet you too." I said then the blonde haired guy came up to me.

"Jason and your Percy's sister huh?" he asked me.

"Yep. Kat, Spencer and I met him in July." I said.

"Cool." he said.

"Well hello there." the guy with curly dark brown hair said to me.

"Hi I'm Sadria." I said.

"Leo, so do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Yes I do actually." I said pointing to Connor.

"Oh awkward." he said then walked over to say hi to Percy.

"I am Hazel." the shorter girl with outrageous brown-black curls said to me.

"Nice to meet you I am Sadria, Percy's little sister." I said.

"Well that must be hard having him as a brother." she said jokingly then we both laughed. A more built guy with a black buzz cut walked over.

"I am Frank." he said then I shook his hand.

"Sadria. Percy's sister." I said.

"So is this everyone? Wait where is Max?" Piper asked.

"He is on a date with his girlfriend Carter." Annabeth said.

"Oh cool wait is that who you and Thalia share this brownstone with?" Piper asked.

"Yeah she also happens to be Carter Spiros of Greece." Annabeth said.

"Oh the Princess? I think I can share stories of living in the spotlight." Piper said.

"They should be here soon they left two and a half hours ago." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry they probably making out in his truck somewhere." Percy said.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

"What just telling the truth." Percy responded.

"Well there is actually a blizzard coming into New York so they could be in traffic." Piper said.

"I tried texting her and she never responded." Annabeth said.

"They will be here soon." Thalia said.

Carter's pov

Max and I sat in the car freezing our asses off. I was leaning against Max's chest. We have been here for at least two hours.

"The snow seems to be stopping." Max said.

"Yeah it is that is good." I said. We saw a pair of headlights coming towards us. They started to slow down. Then a figure walked towards us.

"Thank the gods." Max said. Then a man walked over and taped on the window. Max opened the door.

"You two ok?" he asked.

"My engine died and we have been here for a couple of hours." Max said.

"I have a tow truck. Where you two from?" he asked us.

"Manhattan." I said.

"Ok Why don't you follow me. It's your lucky night. I happened to be driving into the city tonight." he said as we walked over to his truck. He opened the door for us and we got in.

Then he attached Max's truck to the hook and got in on the driver's side. I leaned against Max.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Max asked.

"I'll fix your truck for about $150." he said.

"Damn I don't have enough on me." Max said.

"I have some. I'll pay." I said.

"Carter you don't need to do that. I can find a way to pay for it." Max said.

"Think of it as a present." I said.

"You two married?" the man asked.

"NO!" we both shouted.

"Were still in highschool. We have been dating for almost six months." Max said.

"That's nice. You two make a nice couple." the man said.

'Thanks." I said . We drove into the city and went to the garage.

"I'll have this fixed by tomorrow." the guy said.

"Awesome thanks." Max said. We got in a taxi and arrived at the brownstone.

"I am starving." Max said.

"Same. Annabeth and Thalia are proabaly watching a movie." I said. We both walked into the brownstone to see all of our friends and five other people sitting around in the living room.

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Hey what took you two so long you have been gone for four hours. On second thought I don't want to know." Annabeth said.

"My engine died and we were stuck on the side of a road for two hours." Max said.

"I am starving." I said.

"We got pizza." Annabeth said. Max and I walked over.

"Hey guys!" Max shouted then said hi to the other five people.

"Hey I am Carter." I said.

"I'm Piper." one of the girls said.

"Oh yeah your really good friends with Annabeth." I said.

"Yeah I am its nice to meet you." Piper said.

"I'm Jason your um half brother." The blonde guy said.

"Yeah nice to meet you." I said.

"Leo Valdez, hottest guy you will ever meet, literally." the curly haired guy said.

"Carter Spiros, nice to meet you." I said. Then a girl maybe thirteen and a guy about my age or a year younger walked over.

"I'm Frank." the guy with black hair said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Hazel." the girl said.

"Cool, I'm Carter." I said. Max and I walked over to the living room and sat down. We all talked and I got to know more about Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason. The night wasn't that bad.

**So that is my chapter. It was more Carter and Max. Hope you liked it! Love you all! REVIEW :)**


	59. Problems with presents

**Bonjour! So I've decided to do Christmas over maybe three chapters so my next three will be about that. I hope you like them! Thanks everyone love you all! I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

Three days until Christmas...

I was sitting in my room wrapping presents. I have never done it before so this is a learning process. I also realized I am a perfectionist. I bought all my friends something and I also got my mother and Armand something. So that is basically a lot of presents. I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Carter can I come in?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure." I said. Annabeth walked in and looked like she just woke up even though it was 6pm.

"I hate this time of year." she said.

"Why? Isn't it suppose to be the most joyful time of year?" I asked.

"This is the time of year where the suicide rate goes up and now I know why." Annabeth said.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about this because I love you and so does everyone else and that is not something you should even consider I mean think about us and Percy oh my gods Percy he would..."

"I am not thinking about it! I hate wrapping presents!" she said.

"This is my first time and I feel like they aren't good enough." I said trying to finish wrapping Kat's.

"I am a perfectionist at this. I also have no idea what to get anyone. What did you get for everyone besides me." she asked.

"Well ok I guess I can tell you. So since Kat loves pink, I found this really pretty pink dress and got that for her. I got Sadria some fabric and other sewing things because that is what she wanted. Then I got Spencer this autographed football helmet. Then I got Percy an autographed Yankee's jersey. I got Clarisse a pair of boxing gloves that were signed. I got Chris a nice sweater. I got Thalia Green Day tickets. I got Nico Phantom of the Opera tickets. I got Piper a nice sweater also. Then got a ton of other stuff for everyone else. There was one person I had the most trouble finding a present for." I said.

"Who Jason, Leo, Frank, or Hazel?"Annabeth asked.

"I found things for them. I couldn't find anything for Max." I said.

"He should be the easiest!" Annabeth shouted.

"Well I have no idea what to get him. Ideas." I asked

"Hm I got him well actually its a combined present for the two of you." Annabeth said.

"Now I am excited. Honestly this holiday is so stressful!" I shouted.

"Get him something that is nice and sweet. Or you could get something sexy." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth! UGH I have no idea what to get for him. Our sixth month anniversary is on the fourth of January and I have no idea what to get him for that either!" I said.

"Sorry I don't know what to tell you. You don't have to get him anything." Annabeth said.

"I am getting him something. I just don't know what." I said.

"Well good luck. I am sure that you will find something for him." Annabeth said.

"I'll think of something." I said. Annabeth left the room. This is going to be so difficult.

Max's POV

"This is so stressful!" I shouted in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked me when she came into my room.

"I have no idea what to get Carter." I said.

"Well she pretty much owns everything so I don't know just don't get her anything." Clarisse said.

"Well what did you get Chris?" I asked.

"I got us tickets to a football game but I don't think that princess wants that."

"Well you're a girl what do you want Chris to get you?"

"I don't know. I am not girly. Carter likes art doesn't she?"

"She does but I have no idea what to get her that involves art." I said.

"I am sure there is something out there." Clarisse said.

"This is so stressful to find her a gift!" I said.

"Well you also have to find her an anniversary gift." Clarisse said.

"How did you know that I have my anniversary with her?" I asked.

"You talk about it all the time. It's your sixth month anniversary so it doesn't need to be big."

"I know what I am getting her for that."

"Really what?" Clarisse asked.

"I bought her a ring." I said.

"Max I hope you don't plan on proposing to her because that is really stupid."

"Not an engagement ring! I bought her a promise ring." I said.

"Wow that is actually kinda sweet." Clarisse said.

"Thanks. Still what should I get her?" I asked desperately.

"Make her something. I don't know." Clarisse said.

"Thanks anyway." I said. Great first Christmas with my girlfriend. Actually maybe I do have an idea.

** So that is my chapter. It was kinda short but don't worry they will get longer! Love you all and please review!**


	60. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas Eve! So last chapter was mainly Max and Carter's dilemma with presents. Hopefully all of you are doing well! Love you all so much and also if any of you have ideas for what you want to see let me know :) I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does.**

Christmas Eve...

I woke up this morning and met up with Annabeth and Thalia in our kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" I told them and gave them both a hug.

"So we have a lot to do today. Everyone is coming over at 6pm for dinner and I have no idea what we should cook." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth you can't cook. You always burn everything and I can't cook at all. Carter can you cook?" Thalia asked me.

"Yeah I can cook. As long as you don't mind Greek or Italian dishes." I said.

"Well everyone coming is either Greek, Italian, or Roman so it shouldn't be an issue." Annabeth said.

"Good well then I need to go to the store and buy all the things I need to make the food because it takes forever to make some of these dishes." I said.

"Just tell me where." Annabeth said.

...

I decided to make a combination of foods with Greek and Italian. I decided to make tiropitas and spanakopita. Then I also decided to make manicotti and baked ziti. I also made a homemade garlic cheese bread. Italian and Greek food involves a lot of cheese. I also am making a tzatziki dip, hummus and a tortellini salad, dolmades and a ceaser salad. So far this meal will go well.

"Wow it smells amazing in here. Um does most of the items contain dairy?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth most of Italian dishes contain cheese as does tiropitas and spanakopita. Why?" I asked.

"Frank is lactose intolerant." she said with an uneasy face.

"Well that would have been nice to know. Well dolmades, hummus, ceaser salad. I made all the dishes vegetarian and not lactose intolerant." I said.

"It's cool I am sure. Looks amazing. Wait are you both Greek and Italian?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well I am about 50% Greek, 25% Italian, 13% Roman blood, and 12% Egyptian blood." I said.

"Greek and Roman that's ironic." Annabeth said.

"Yeah well my mother came from a Greek and Italian father and a Roman and Egyptian mother. So that's where I get it from." I said.

"Can't wait to taste it!" Annabeth said.

...

I got ready with my red long sleeved dress that hit mid-thigh and put my red heels on. Annabeth was wearing a really pretty green dress that was short-sleeved with a gold necklace. Thalia was wearing a dress, yes a dress. It was a long-sleeved black dress. I stayed in the kitchen and worked on dinner while everyone began to arrive. The Jacksons came first. I saw Sally and Paul walk in along with Percy, Sadria and Kat. Sally walked towards me from the entrance way.

"Hello dear. Everything smells amazing!" Sally said.

"Thanks Sally that is so sweet of you." I said.

"I brought some pie and cookies for dessert." she said.

"Great thanks." I said than Sally walked into the living room with Paul, Percy, Annabeth, Kat, Sadria, and Thalia. The door bell rang again and in walked Spencer, Nico, Chris, Clarisse, Max and Connor. All of them were talking then Max walked in.

"Wow Carter this looks so good." Max said then gave me a kiss.

"Thanks well I learned how to cook when I was little. Is Annabeth really that bad of a cook?" I asked.

"Annabeth is perfect at a lot of things. She decided she was going to try to cook dinner one night at camp and well um it caught fire. Percy told us to eat it and shut up. Annabeth hasn't cooked since." Max said.

"Annabeth is really supportive though." I said. Then Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo and Piper came. We all sat down for dinner.

"So does it taste ok?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you cooked?" Connor said.

"But don't you have like dancing candlesticks and teapots and like stoves serve you food and sing to you?" Kat asked.

"Are you talking about Beauty and the Beast? Because last time I checked my teapot didn't sing." I asked.

"That stuff isn't real?" Kat asked.

"Kat dear that is just a movie." Sally said.

"Oh. I'm not allowed to use the stove when no one is home." Kat said.

"Kat you aren't allowed to use it when we are home. You aren't even allowed to use the toaster or microwave." Percy said.

"But it's a microwave?" Max asked.

"She set it for a long period of time with foil in it." Percy said.

"Oh well that would blow up a microwave." I said.

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room and talk." Annabeth said. We all walked over to the living room and talked about upcoming plans for the next year. We all talked for hours and had dessert. Sally and Paul said goodbye to everyone and left. Everyone was going to stay at our brownstone over night. Percy was going to sleep with Annabeth and Max was going to stay in my room. Everyone else was going to crash in our living room. Max and I went upstairs where we decided to both call our parents. Max called his mom and Josh and wished them merry Christmas while I called my mom and Armand.

"Merry Christmas mother." I said.

"Merry Christmas Carter. Did you have a nice celebration?" she asked.

"Yeah I cooked a traditional Greek and Italian meal and Mrs. Jackson brought dessert. It was really fun and I can't wait for tomorrow." I said.

"Oh glad to hear. Look Carter I want to be able to get along with you because we have had a lot of arguments in the past." my mom said.

"Ok I am willing to try if you are." I said.

"Yes I am willing. We have missed you here. Armand, myself, Alexander and everyone else."

"Wait Alexander is there?" I asked.

"Yeah he is here. Look dear I am sorry but you do realize what lies ahead in your future."

"Marriage to him? Mom I thought you said I wouldn't have to do that." I said.

"Well dear as of now enjoy your relationship because in a couple of years that will probably have to end." my mother said.

"I'll talk to you at some other point. Love you and say hello to Armand and everyone else." I said.

"Alright dear. Love you too." she said. I walked over to my bed where Max was laying.

"How was your conversation with your mom?" Max asked.

"Well she still thinks that I should marry Alexander." I said.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen because I am madly in love with you Carter." Max said.

"Yeah well I'm madly in love with you too. Why is it that both of our mothers don't want us to be together?" I asked him.

"My mom wants me to marry someone who I have known since I was five and your mom wants you to marry a rich duke." Max said.

"Do you think that maybe we could actually end up together like in adulthood?" I asked as he pulled me in closer.

"I think that its possible. But that's a ways away. I love you Carter." he said then gave me a kiss.

"Love you too. Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas." he said. The Christmas lights on my balcony seemed to grow brighter it was nice to spend Christmas eve with Max and my other friends. Merry Christmas eve!

**So what did you all think? I hope you all have a merry Christmas eve! Please review :)**


	61. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas! I love you all so much and I hope that you have happy holidays! I don't own PJO people.**

"Wake up you two!" Thalia shouted at Max and I. Today was Christmas.

"Thalia your acting like a little kid." I said.

"It's Christmas so you two get your lazy asses downstairs because I am hungry and I want to open presents." Thalia said.

"Thalia you will make a lovely mother one day." Max said.

"Don't sass me. Get up!" she shouted then walked out.

"Guess we should go downstairs." Max said.

"Guess so." I said. We both got up and walked downstairs. Our friends were all talking.

"Hey Carter can you please make pancakes." Annabeth said in her sweetest voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Pleasssssseeeeeeee! I love you!" Annabeth said.

"You are really lucky that I am nice." I said.

"Thanks Carter." Annabeth said.

"Oh can you make them blue?" Percy asked.

"Really Percy?" I asked him.

"Um my mom always makes them blue so could you." Percy said smiling.

"Last time I checked I wasn't your mother. But I'll be nice and make them blue." I said.

"Thanks." Percy said. I made pancakes and we all sat around the living room talking.

"Can we open presents now?" Kat asked.

"You can open the first one Kat." I said to Kat as she grabbed my present.

"Oh it's from Carter. Which means it is going to be expensive!" Kat said in an excited voice.

"Kat!" Sadria shouted.

"What she has a shit load of money." Kat said then opened up the box. "It's a pink dress. You know me so well." Kat said.

"Glad you like it." I said.

"Oh I'll open this one." Thalia said also grabbing my present. She grabbed the small thin box and opened it.

"You didn't! Carter you knew I wanted these! Thank you!" she shouted.

"What did you get?" Spencer asked.

"Green Day tickets." Thalia said.

"Hey dudes open my gifts now." Connor said tossing each of the guys a gift. The guys opened it to find a beanie in each.

"Why di you get us these?" Max asked.

"Because they are amazing. also I might need back-up when I go to st..."

"When you what?" Sadria asked him.

"Nothing. Sadria open mine next." Connor said. Sadria grabbed a small box and tore the wrapping paper.

"Connor this is beautiful! Please tell me this isn't stolen." Sadria said holding up a bracelet with jade in it.

"I didn't steal it! I bought it." Connor said.

"Hey Spencer this one is for you." Nico said handing Spencer a gift. Spencer looked at it and opened it.

"Kat this is so sweet." Spencer said holding up a decorated picture frame with a picture of Kat and Spencer together.

" I know." Kat said.

"Hey Carter this one is from your boyfriend." Annabeth said then handed me a gift. I started to open it and I pulled it our to see a canvas with a lot of sentences painted on it.

"Whats this?" I asked with a smile.

"A hundred reasons why I love you." Max said. This was by far the sweetest gift I have ever gotten. All the girls awed and smiled.

"I love it! Thank you." I said then gave him a kiss.

"Well to keep it going this one is from your girlfriend." Percy said then gave my present to Max. He opened it to reveal a football with white sharpie written on it. He started to read it.

"All of my favorite things about you." I said to him then e gave me a hug and said thank you.

"That is so sweet. Percy what did you get me?" Annabeth asked. Percy pulled out a small box that looked like a ring box.

"Seaweed Brain I swear this better not be what I think it is." Annabeth said.

"Well why don't you open it and see for yourself." Percy said. Annabeth unwrapped the box and opened it.

"Percy this is amazing thank you!" Annabeth said then kissed him. Inside the box was a gold infinity ring.

"Now that is sweet too." I said. We all smiled.

"Oh and Percy I have my gift for you." Annabeth said. She pulled out a small box too.

"What is this wise girl?" Percy asked.

"Well open it and you will see." Annabeth said then Percy opened the box.

"I love it wise girl." he pulled out a ring that was gold with a trident on it.

"That is so sweet." I said.

Everyone else finished opening presents except for the one Annabeth gave to Max and I.

"Open it!" Annabeth shouted.

"Do you want to open it?" Max asked. I took the gift and opened it. It was reservations to a nice restaraunt and a sleigh ride around New York city on Max and my anniversary.

"Thanks Annabeth!" I said then gave her a hug.

"Sure well I figured that you two would want to do something fun and romantic for your anniversary." Annabeth said.

"It's great thanks." Max said.

"Wait how did you know it was their anniversary and which one?" Percy asked.

"Well I listen, it's on the fourth of every month and its their sixth month anniversary." Annabeth said.

"Whatever I listen." Percy said. We all sat around the living room and watched Christmas movies. It was really fun to do this. We watched movies till 10pm. Soon everyone left but Percy and Max.

"Ok I don't want to hear anything in the middle of the night. You know what I mean." Thalia said.

"Thalia!" I shouted.

"Well I know that you two won't do much but make out however these two." Thalia said pointing to Percy and Annabeth.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted.

"I mean it. We share this place and that means I shouldn't have to hear you two." Thalia said. Annabeth and Percy walked into her room and Thalia walked to her room. I sat on my bed with Max.

"So are you excited for our sixth month anniversary?" I asked Max.

"Definetly. Its been the best six months I have ever had." Max said then gave me a kiss.

"They really have been. That was so cute how Percy and Annabeth each got eachother a ring." I said.

"Yeah speaking of you always wear those rings and I have never known why." Max said looking down at my hands.

"Well this one with the D is my royal ring since the D represents Demitra. Then this one is a ring Armand gave to me when I was thirteen. I always wear my D ring on my right ring finger and my other on my left pointer finger." I said.

"I like them. There cool." Max said.

"Thanks. Hey I am tired so I think I am going to go to sleep." I said.

"Same. I love you." Max said to me.

"Love you too." I gave him a kiss then rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I began to drift asleep.

**So that is my Christmas chapter! Tell me what you think! I put links to the rings on my profile. I am still trying to find an infinity ring for Annabeth but that should be up soon! I love you all and Merry Christmas :)**


	62. My sixth month anniversary

**Hello everyone! Hope you had a lovely holiday whatever you celebrate! I am in Columbus, Ohio visiting my grandparents. So my aunt and I have to share a room and one night when I was typing she complained how I was keeping her up so I can't type in my room here but I can maybe type a little each night in their library. I love you all! I don't own PJO, the troll named Rick does.**

**P.S. I decided to skip New Year's because I didn't really have any ideas so sorry if you all wanted the chapter for that. I guess I can still do it but as a flashback but only if you send in ideas because I have none so thanks :)**

Today was a special day for me, its my sixth month anniversary with Max. I have been so excited for this day. My last sixth month anniversary was with Alexander, he spent it in Paris with another girl. This time I know Max would never do that to me. I went downstairs to see Annabeth and Thalia talking.

"Happy sixth month anniversary!" Annabeth said to me.

"Thanks. Yeah hopefully this one actually goes well." I said then sat down with them in the living room.

"You two and your boyfriends. It is so annoying." Thalia said.

"Thalia we know that you like Nico and have for a while so just ask him out already." Annabeth said.

"I am not going to ask him. He can ask me." Thalia said.

"Ok then. I need your opinions on what I should wear tonight." I said.

"I love giving opinions." Thalia said.

"Your opinions don't have filters." Annabeth said looking at Thalia.

"I'm just honest. So you would rather have me lie and say that dress is the prettiest thing I have ever seen than that dress makes you look like those bitchy pageant girls."

"Well please give me your honest opinion because I want to look good on my date." I said.

"Oh the restaurant I made reservations for is a nice one so dress nicely." Annabeth said.

"Thanks for doing that. Also for the sleigh ride around the city." I said.

"Sure. You invited me to Greece to spend my anniversary with Percy so it's the least I could do." I walked into my bedroom and went through my closet. I saw dresses I like but they just weren't the dress I wanted.

"Red is my color so anything red." I said. Thalia and Annabeth both picked out dresses. Annabeth had a short one shoulder red dress that draped across. Thalia had one of my lace dresses.

"Wow they are both really beautiful. But I think I will go with Thalia's pick." I said.

"Good choice."Thalia said.

"Well I found a pair of heels that would look great with this dress." Annabeth said. She pulled out a pair of my jimmy choo pointy red heels.

"I like those heels. What bag should I take and what jewelry should I wear?" I asked them.

"I saw a cute clutch one time. It was the black one with white lace at the top. I think you should wear pearls. They would look really nice with this outfit." Annabeth said.

"Ok I am going to wear the locket Max gave me as a birthday present. I can't believe it has been six months since we went on our first date." I said.

"So when did you first like him?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well since I am dating Max now and we are good friends, I originally liked Percy but then when we got to camp I saw that you two were dating so I backed off. Max and I began to talk more and that's when I began to like him. I was so excited how he asked me to fireworks. Since then we have dated and I love him very much."

"You two do make a great couple. What did you get him for the anniversary?" Thalia asked me.

"I made a collage out of pictures of us and places we have been together over the last six months." I said.

"That is so sweet." Annabeth said.

"Thanks well I don't really know what to get him so I made him the collage. I have no idea what I will do for his birthday." I said.

"When the time comes you can figure that out." Annabeth said.

"That is true." I said.

"When is he coming?" Annabeth asked.

"Not until 6:30 then we are going to go on the sleigh ride before dinner." I said.

"Then we can watch t.v. until then." Thalia said.

* * *

The clock said 6:15pm and I was finishing putting on my make-up and wrapping Max's present. I still had fifteen minutes till he was supposed to come. Thalia came and knocked on my door.

"Max is here." Thalia said. I quickly got everything together.

"Thanks tell him I will be down in five minutes."

"Ok he is excited to see you."Thalia said then left. After a few minutes I grabbed my clutch and the present then walked downstairs.

"Since when was I dating a goddess?" Max asked me.

"It isn't that special of an outfit." I said.

"Well you look gorgeous." Max said then gave me a kiss.

"Thanks let me just grab my coat and we can go." After I grabbed my coat we walked out to his truck then drove to where the sleigh ride was. We got there and got in a nicely decorated carriage and beautiful horse. Max got in then helped me up.

"Happy sixth month anniversary beautiful." Max said then gave me a kiss.

"Thanks same to you. This is so fun!" I said then he pulled me in so I could lean on his shoulder. As we rode around it was so beautiful with all the lights and being with Max made it really special.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me.

"Yes. This was really nice for Annabeth to do all of this for us." I said.

"It really was. I am really happy that we get to celebrate this way." Max said. After the lovely carriage ride, Max took me to a really nice dinner. We both ate salad then I got a vegetarian pasta while Max got a steak. Then for dessert we split ice cream and a piece of cake. It was one of the best meals I have had. Max and I walked in the park, then we sat down on a bench.

"Max this has been amazing thank you." I said then kissed him.

"Anything for the girl I love. Speaking of I have a gift for you." he said.

"That's so sweet of you."

"You know how much I love you, right?" Max asked me.

"Right. I love you a lot too." I said then he pulled out a small box.

"I really love you Carter and I want you to wear this every day." he said then opened the box. Inside was a gold ring but in diamond-like stones, _love_ was written out.

"Max this is so beautiful! Thank you!" I said then gave him a hug.

"It's a promise ring. I know it might be moving things kinda fast but I think that since you will probably have to return to Greece one day, it will remind you that you have me back home." Max said then put the ring on my left ring finger.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever received. I will never take this off. Max this must have cost you a fortune." I said looking down at the ring.

"It did cost me a lot and I have saved up money for a while so I am glad you like it. That is real gold and real diamonds." Max said.

"Thank you. My present to you looks like crap compared to this." I said pulling out the present. Max opened it and smiled.

"I love this. Now this is the best gift I have ever gotten." Max said then kissed me on the cheek.

"i'm glad you like it. I had no idea what to get you so I made this of all the pictures and places that have happened over the last six months." I said.

"It's amazing thank you. Are you getting cold?" Max asked me.

"A little bit." I said.

"Why don't you come back to my place?" he asked me.

"Ok like sleepover?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Clarisse had Chris over so why don't you just stay with me tonight." Max said.

"Alright." I said. We drove back to Max and Clarisse's apartment building. We took an elevator to the floor then walked to Max's apartment. I have never been to his apartment and it was nice. It had a kitchen then a couch with a t.v. in front. The two bathrooms were on either side of the main room and the windows overlooked much of the city.

"My room is on the left." Max said then I followed him. His room was like his room in Arizona. It had pictures and his football picture on his beside table was of the two of us.

"I like your room." I said.

"Thanks. Do you want to borrow one of my shirts to wear?" he asked me.

"Sure. I didn't feel like wearing this lace dress." I said. I went into his bathroom and put on his shirt with my short shorts. I walked in to find my present to him hanging on the wall.

"I love your gift." he said.

"Thanks. Is your sister ok with me over here?" I asked him.

"She is fine with it. She and Chris are in her room so who cares." Max said then pulled me in for a hug.

"This was an amazing night." I said to Max.

"It was. You don't look bad in my shirt." he said to me.

"Your so perverted." I said to him.

"No I am not. I just am saying that you look hot is that so bad?" he asked me.

"Whatever. Thank you for my ring I love it so much." I said.

"Well as long as you keep your promise to not forget about me." Max said.

"I could never do that." I said.

"I love you beautiful." he said then gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." I said to him then he wrapped me in his arms. This was the best anniversary ever.

**So that was my chapter. Carter's outfit is on under my name irishgreekgirl, it's titled Date Night in NYC. Also Carter's promise ring is on my profile at the bottom. Thanks everyone and if you have ideas let me know! Love you and please review!**


	63. Babysitting with Max

**Hello everyone! So first of all I want to thanks to all of you for favoriting, alerting, PMing, and review my story and me, also thank you to the guest reviewers sorry that I can't really respond to you all but thanks! Second, I should let all of you know that I am really bad at writing other characters besides Carter, Max, and Sadria because I came up with them. The rest were either original characters or created by my best friend I-am-too-outrageous-4u. If you want more Percabeth, check out her story A Million Reasons Why. This story is based more on Carter. Sorry that was long! I love you all and thanks for everything! I don't own PJO!**

A week later...

It was about 6pm and Annabeth went on a date with Percy while Thalia went to go see a movie with Nico. Max was coming over tonight to watch a movie with me and have dinner. I heard the doorbell ring and went to open it.

"Hey beautiful." Max said then gave me a kiss.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him as he took of his coat.

"Nothing really. I finally finished that paper. I hate the fact that my teacher thinks that ADHD and dyslexic person can write a five-page paper in a week." Max said.

"That must really suck. I have no idea what it is like to be dyslexic." I said.

"Yeah you got lucky. You are the only one out of all of our friends who can read normally. Then again Greek is your first language." Max said to me.

"Greek is my first, then Latin, then Italian, then Spanish, then French, then English and everything else. I had to be able to communicate with all the other ambassadors from the other countries." I said.

"So English is your fifth language?" Max asked me.

"Yep. I grew up mainly with my mother speaking Greek and Armand speaking Italian to me. Then my tutors taught me Latin, Spanish, French and English however my mother spoke in English a lot along with Armand."

"I think its cute that English is your fifth language." Max said.

"Thanks. Call me crazy but I think I might apply for citizenship in the United States." I said.

"But then wouldn't you have to drop your Greek citizenship?" Max asked me.

"Well actually I have citizenship in both Greece and Macedonia since my family controls both countries but then I am allowed to apply for American citizenship. I have to take that damn test though."

"I am pretty sure that no American who was born in America can even pass that test. They ask you really difficult questions." Max said.

"They want us to make sure we are committed enough to learn more about America. I will have Annabeth quiz me on that since I am pretty sure she has an encyclopedia for a brain." I said.

"She would crush people at Jeopardy." Max said then we both laughed. My doorbell rang again. I walked over and opened the door to see my next door neighbor.

"Hi Carter, I just got a call from the hospital that they need me so can you please watch Elizabeth? My husband works as a doctor so he won't be back till later." she said.

"Sure thing Melanie." I said.

"Thank you! You are a lifesaver. Hopefully she won't be too much trouble." Melanie said.

"I wouldn't think so. Do you want me to come over to your place?" I asked.

"Yeah that would work better than her coming over here." Melanie said then talked to me a little more about what to do and gave me a key to her brownstone, then drove off. I walked over to Max.

"So I am babysitting now. You can hang out here or whatever." I said.

"I'll come with you." he said then grabbed his coat. We both walked over to Melanie's brownstone. I went upstairs to get Elizabeth from her crib. She was about six months old and the cutest baby I have ever seen. She has blonde hair with big blue eyes. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and walked downstairs to meet Max. He smiled at me and we both walked over to a couch.

"She is so adorable." I said looking into her blue eyes.

"She is really cute. Does she need a bottle?" Max asked me.

"Yes do you mind grabbing it? It's in the fridge." I said to him then he went to the kitchen and brought back Elizabeth's bottle.

"Here you go. This was the only one in there so I assume it's the right one." Max said.

"Thanks." I said then gave the bottle to Elizabeth. She was so cute how she looked around the room as she drank her bottle.

"Your really good with her." Max said to me then smiled at Elizabeth.

"Thanks I love babies and kids in general."

"Kids are cool. I assume you want to be a mother." Max said.

"Absolutley! I want at least two kids." I said.

"I don't know if I want kids." Max said which surprised me since he seemed like a guy who wanted to have kids and he would make a good father.

"Really? Why not?" I asked him.

"I don't know I mean they are cute but I think that maybe... I don't know. I am only eighteen turning nineteen so it's not like I need to make a decision right now."

"That is true. Do you want to hold her?" I asked him.

"She will just cry the minute I hold her." He said. I placed Elizabeth in his arms and he cradled her. It was so cute to see the quarterback of the football team holding a little baby in his arms.

"She isn't crying. She likes you." I said then took the bottle away from her since she had finished every last drop.

"She isn't that bad but we don't have to deal with all the other stuff like waking up in the middle of the night and all the changing a lot of diapers and you know the hard part of parenthood." Max said.

"You have a point but I am excited to have kids in the future." I said.

"Hopefully that's not anytime soon." Max said with a worried expression.

"Not now like in seven years or so. Maybe when I am like twenty-five or whatever." I said.

"Good. Do you want to hold her now?" Max asked me.

"Sure. It's close to her bedtime." I said. I grabbed Elizabeth from Max then sat down next to him. I rocked Elizabeth to sleep then brushed her thin blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Does she need to go to her crib now?" Max asked me.

"Probably. Want to come up with me?" I asked him then he nodded and followed me up the steps. I gently placed Elizabeth in her crib and kissed her head. She had her eyes closed and I draped her blanket over her then Max and I walked downstairs.

"Do you think since you will have to the whole ruling a country, that you could raise your own kids?" Max asked me.

"I hope so. To be honest I don't even know if I will take the throne. I would love to not take the throne but in reality I will have to." I said.

"Hopefully you don't. I hope maybe there is a future for us." Max said.

"Are you saying that you think we could maybe end up together like in marriage?" I asked him.

"Possibility. That's in the future." Max said then gave me a kiss.

"We have some time before we think about that stuff." I said then he grabbed me around the waist.

"I love you." Max said to me then gave me another kiss.

"Love you too." I said to Max and I looked down at my promise ring which was glistening in the light. We both sat down on the couch and fell asleep. We were woken up to Melanie coming through the door.

"Hello. Did everything go well?" she asked us.

"Yeah no problems. Elizabeth was an angel." I said.

"That's good. How much should I pay you?" Melanie asked pulling out a check book.

"I don't need any money its fine." I said since well I am a millionaire.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah no problem_." _I said.

"Thanks have a good night." Melanie said.

"You too." I said. Max and I walked over to my brownstone.

"That was actually kinda fun. I am really tired though." Max said to me.

"Same. You can sleep here. Annabeth and Thalia won't care." I said. We walked upstairs and into my room.

"not an ideal date but it was still some time together." Max said.

"True. I had fun and next date we have won't involve a baby." I said.

"Good. Night." Max said then gave me a kiss.

"Night." I said.

"What's this about a baby? Oh my gods Carter are you pregnant?" Thalia asked poking in her head.

"NO!" Max and I both shouted.

"You scared me for a minute. Don't do anything tonight because I don't want that to become a reality." Thalia said.

"Please leave my room." I said.

"Just remember what I said Max. You get her pregnant I will beat the shit out of you." Thalia said.

"Got it." Max said.

"Good. Sleep well." Thalia said then walked away.

"That was awkward." Max said.

"Very." I said then Max wrapped his arms around me. I think Thalia really scared Max because he didn't say another word the rest of the time he just shut his eyes and went to sleep.

**What did you all think? Good or bad? Let me know! Love you all :)**


	64. US Citizenship test

**Hello my amazing readers! So I re-read through all of my reviews and I want to let you know that if something bothers you or you want to suggest something, criticism is always welcome. I read every review and PM and take it all into consideration. I don't always use ideas and I hope that if you do have something to say, say it I won't get mad if it is a flame or whatever its called.I love all of you and thanks for reading my story it means a lot to me! I don't own PJO!**

A week later...

I walked out of my last period class to meet up with my friends. Thalia and Annabeth were talking by the lockers and I walked over to them.

"Hey Carter!" Annabeth said to me.

"Hey! Whats up?" I asked them.

"Nothing really. I'll quiz you today for your citizenship test." Annabeth said.

"Thanks I really need to practice because I take my test in two days." I said.

"Why do you even want to join this country?" Thalia asked me.

"It's important to me that I can actually live here, drive here and have rights as a citizen." I said.

"If you fail it then who the fuck cares." Thalia said.

"I want to pass Thalia." I said.

"I'll test you when we get to the brownstone." Annabeth said.

...

We got in the brownstone and Annabeth and I sat down on the couch.

"How many states are in the Union?" Annabeth asked me.

"Fifty. Next question."

"Which president abolished slavery?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

"How long is a presidential term?" Annabeth asked me which helped to have her quiz me.

"Four years." I said.

"Is there only a writing exam or is there other parts?" Annabeth asked.

"There is a reading section to know if I can read in English, a speaking section to see if I speak English, and the written part." I said.

"We know you will pass at least 2/3 parts of the test. So far you have done well on the written part." Annabeth said. Then Percy walked into our brownstone.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth is quizzing me for my citizenship test." I said.

"Cool give me a question." Percy said to Annabeth.

"What are the three branches of government?" Annabeth asked him and he got a puzzled look.

"Who the hell knows that? This test is bullshit." Percy said.

"Oh I know this. Legislative, executive, and judicial." I said.

"That's right. See Carter knows that and she is from another country." Annabeth said to Percy.

"Good for you Carter. I will never have to use that in my life." Percy said.

"You might need to use that one day." Annabeth said.

"It's true. I need to know this stuff." I said.

"Good luck." Percy said then walked into the kitchen.

"I am pretty confident on this test." I said.

"You will do great." Annabeth said.

...day of the test...

I woke up and tried to calm down. I know a lot about the United States but if I fail this test, I won't be allowed to live here legally, well I am not illegal no matter how many times Clarisse and Connor argue, I am an exchange student that is perfectly legal. I got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Hey you will do great." Annabeth said to me.

"I don't want to be arrested for housing an immigrant." Thalia said. Nice to know my best friends personalities one who encourages me the other calls me illegal.

"Thanks Annabeth. Thalia I own this house and you pay rent to me. Also I am not illegal I am here on an exchange program so don't even go there." I said.

"Well you don't need to be a bitch about it." Thalia said.

"Just ignore here and you will do fine." Annabeth said shooting Thalia daggers.

"You know I love you." Thalia said to me.

"I know. Um Annabeth can you drive me down to the immigration office." I asked her, Thalia began to smirk.

"Sure thing let me grab my keys and we can go." Annabeth said.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" I asked Thalia.

"Nothing just that I never thought I would here one of my friends ask to go to the immigration office. Actually I never thought one of my best friends would be an immigrant." Thalia said laughing.

"And I never thought one my best friends would be a former pine tree." That shut Thalia up.

"Fine you have a point. Good luck on your test." Thalia said to me.

Annabeth came in the room with her keys and we got into her range rover.

"Don't worry you know a lot more than most Americans, including Percy who doesn't even know our three branches of government." Annabeth said.

"Thanks I am confident I can pass this test." I said as we pulled up to the immigration office. She gave me a hug and I walked into the office.

"Hello what is your name?" the woman at the office said to me in a slow voice.

"Demitra Spiros." I said in perfect English.

"Are you fluent in English?" she asked me.

"Yeah it's my fifth language." I said to her and she had a shocked look.

"Oh what country are you formally from?" she asked me.

"Greece. Actually I am still having citizenship in Greece, Macedonia and America." I said.

"Wait you are the princess from Greece correct?"

"Yes I am. Where do I go to take the test?" I asked with a semi-nervous look.

"Oh don't worry you will do fine. You have to fill out this paperwork then I will help you with the rest." she said then handing me a clipboard with ten sheets of paper attached . I walked over to a chair with my clipboard and realized that I was the only Greek immigrant. The rest were either from Asian countries, Latin America or other assorted countries. I looked at the papers. They were pretty simple the basic age, gender, date of birth, country of origin, language or languages you speak, health issues etc. After about thirty minutes if filling out paperwork, I went up to the desk and handed it to the woman. She led me to a room with desks and a police officer standing guard.

"Ok dear, sit down right here and I will grab you a test." she left the room momentarily and came in with a thick booklet.

"Thanks." I said.

"Good luck dear. Just remain silent and try your best." she said to me. The police officer looked at a man who was behind me and told him to remain silent. I felt as if I was in detention but with a room full of people who don't speak much English. The questions weren't too difficult for me, since Annabeth quizzed me and from my history class notes. I glanced at the clock halfway through and realized it had been an hour. I finished my test and walked up to the man sitting at the front of the room.

"Here you go." I said.

"Oh miss Spiros, you pass the literacy and speaking exam so you may leave." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, when will I know if I passed or not?" I asked him.

"Probably around the seventeenth so in about a week." he said. The seventeenth was Max's birthday. I called his cell phone and asked him of he could pick me up. He said he would be here in a few minutes. In about fifteen minutes he pulled up.

"So how did the test go?" he asked me.

"Fine, I think I passed. Then you won't have to have a immigrant for a girlfriend." I said jokingly.

"It's all good." he said then gave me a kiss.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked him. He paused for a minute.

"Honestly I have no idea. You don't need to get me anything." he said with a smile. I looked down at the locket he gave me for my birthday.

"Are you sure? I really want to find something for you." I said to him.

"It's fine I don't need anything for my birthday but your love." he said which was totally cheesy.

"That's so cheesy." I said to him and he laughed.

"Like I said on our first date, I am pretty cheesy so whatever take the compliment." he said.

"Fine I will find you something no matter what." I said.

"If you have your heart set on finding me something, that's cool but I am pretty simple." he said.

"I know. I will find you a gift if it kills me."

**So that's my chapter. It wasn't the best but whatever let me know what you think. Love you all and if you want you can PM me I love hearing from all of you! Thanks everyone and please review :)**


	65. Max's ninteenth birthday

**Happy New Year! Last chapter in my opinion sucked but every story has those right? Anyway so I am going to start something, if you want to ask me any questions about the story, no spoilers though, or about myself feel free! I love you all and thanks for everything! I don't own PJO! **

Today was Max's birthday and he texted me that he had the perfect idea on what he wanted to do. I asked him what is was and he texted back that it was a surprise. He rang the door bell and I opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I said to him then gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks so I know what I want to do for my birthday." he said with a smile.

"What?" I asked with an excited voice.

"I am going to get a tattoo!" he said.

"WHAT?" I asked him. I was totally shocked.

"Yeah it hit me last night when I was watching T.V. and there was a tattoo show on and I was like I need to get one of those." he said with a smile.

"If you really want to." I said.

"You don't think I should?"

"Do whatever you want to, a tattoo is only permanent for the rest of your life."

"I know what I am going to get and it's not big and I won't regret it." he said.

"What is it going to be?" I asked him. I really don't see why he wants a tattoo.'

"You will see." he said with a smile.

"Ok, I assume you want me to go with you to get it?" I asked him.

"Yes that would be great." Max grabbed my hand and we walked out the door to his truck. We drove along to the tattoo place. He smiled at me and we walked in. A bald man who had most of his body covered in tattoos was sitting at the desk.

"Hey you here to get a tattoo?" he asked us.

"Yeah I'm going to get one." Max said to him.

"Cool just fill out the paperwork and show me some type of id." he said to Max. We both walked over to a chair and he filled out his paperwork.

"So are you sure about this? " I asked him.

"Yes I want a tattoo." he said the walked up to give his paperwork.

"Okay man just take a seat on that chair back in the shop and your girl can come too." the guy said. I followed Max to the chair in the back.

"Do you know what you want?" the guy asked.

"Yeah a laurel wreath in red with gold outline wrapped around my left bicep." Max said.

"Cool." the guy said then took out his needle with the ink. After a couple of hours, Max's tattoo was finished.

"So what do you think?" he asked me.

"It's not bad. Actually it looks kinda hot." I said.

"Oh so you think I'm hot?" Max asked me with a big smile.

"I won't deny it." I said to him then gave him a hug.

"So are you ever gonna get a tattoo?" Max asked me.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What your artistic." he said.

"I also am the heir to the Greek throne."

"That's true. So what should we do now?" Max asked me.

"I don't know we can just go around town or do whatever. It's your birthday."

"Ok why don't we go out to lunch."

"Fine my treat." I said to him.

"Thanks beautiful." he said then we walked out to his truck.

...

After lunch at a café and walking around the city, Max and I went back to my brownstone. Annabeth and Thalia went over to the Jackson's for dinner so it was just Max and I.

"Are you cold?" I asked Max when we went into the living room.

"Not really, are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll start a fire." I went over to the fireplace and began a fire. It was really romantic with the fire and Max.

"Carter this has been a great nineteenth birthday. Thanks." he said then gave me a kiss.

"Sure. So I still have to give you my present." I said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Max said.

"Well I wanted to and I found something."

"Cool what is it?" he asked me as I walked in with his present.

"So I picked this out and if you don't like it just tell me." I handed him a small box and he opened it.

"Is this a promise ring?" he asked holding up the black and silver greek key ring I gave him.

"Only if you want it to be. I know that guys don't really wear promise rings but I got it anyway." I said then he kissed me.

"I love it. Thank you." he said to me.

"Sure I'm glad you like it. I love you and happy birthday."

"I love you too. You look even more beautiful when the firelight bounces of your curls." he said then he kissed me again this time it lasted longer just in time for Thalia and Annabeth to walk in.

"Could you not make-out in our living room." Thalia said.

"Sorry." Max said both of us blushing.

"Whatever. Happy birthday Max." Annabeth said.

"Thanks Annabeth, well I should get going." Max said getting up.

"Oh don't go yet. Carter your citizenship stuff came. Hopefully you are no longer an immigrant." Thalia said.

"I'm an exchange student it's..."

"Perfectley legal." Annabeth, Thalia and Max said in unison.

"Shut up." I said then grabbed the envelope. I opened it up and pulled out the letter.

"So did you pass?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep. I am now an American citizen." I said with a smile.

"That;s great!" Max said then walked over to give me another kiss.

"Sorry." he said again.

"Don't worry Annabeth and Percy made-out in the stables on the Argo II well there could have been more than..."

"Shut the fuck up Thalia." Annabeth said also blushing.

"So there was more than..."

"NO!" Annabeth shouted then walked out of the room.

"That was very awkward and I should go back to my place. See you two later." Max said then left.

"You two do make a cute couple. Just don't make out in the shared areas of our brownstone." Thalia said.

"Ok sorry." I said then we walked into the living room.

"What did you get Max for his birthday?" Thalia asked. Annabeth also walked into the room.

"I got him a promise ring and he got himself a tattoo." I said.

"What!" Thalia and Annabeth said in unison.

"Is that about my present or the tattoo?" I asked.

"Max got a tattoo? What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"A laurel wreath wrapped around his left bicep and it's red and gold." I said.

"Nice. So that must make him even more attractive to you, huh?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah he looks good with it." I said smiling.

"Nice well I think I'll head to bed." Annabeth said.

"Same night you two." I said then walked up to my room. Oh yeah Max's tattoo made him much more attractive, I just won't admit it.

**So there we go. Hope you liked it at least a little bit. Please review :) and the promise ring present was Olympus Scribes idea so thanks :)**


	66. I lose someone very close to me

**PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT!Hello everyone so I hope you somewhat liked my chapter from yesterday or today depending where you live :) So I have an idea for this chapter but I must warn you, it is depressing and really sad but it won't drag on forever like Rick does in his trolling way. This chapter is sad but shows importance to something. I hope it's not to depressing for you but I wanted to have this idea. I love you all so much and thanks for everything :) I don't own PJO just Rick Riordan does sadly because if I did the story plot would be much less depressing.**

Today was Friday so every one of my friends was coming over to our brownstone. We all sat around our living room talking and the guys were mostly eating. I was leaning up against Max on my couch while Thalia sat across from us. Percy was talking about his swim team as usual. Every Friday we all order pizza and sit around the brownstone watching reality T.V. and movies. We decided to rent the Amazing Spider-Man because then all the girls could drool over Andrew Garfield and the guys get to watch action so it's a win-win. I heard my iPhone ringing in the other room so I ran to get it. The person calling was my mother which was shocking because she never uses her cell phone she always uses the palace phone. I hadn't talked to my family for a month, and that was to wish them happy new year. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Mom." I said and all I could hear was sobbing. "Mom is everything alright?" I walked into the entryway.

"Carter, I...I don't know how to tell you this... something terrible has happened and... I'm so sorry." she said sobbing every other word.

"What is it mom, tell me or Armand can tell me if you can't talk."

"That's the problem... Armand... he... he had a heart attack and... he didn't make it."

"What?" I asked. My heart literally stopped.

"Carter he was doing so well then he just had his attack and the doctors tried really hard to bring him back... and he loved you very much... he... he carter I just I don't know what to do. You need to come to Greece for his ceremony. Sweetheart I just I don't know what else to say." she said.

"It's ok Mom I will come as soon as I can and I love you." I said to her than I ended the call. I froze as if medusa herself tempted me to look in her eyes. I soon felt the warm tears run down my face and land on my shirt. My world crashed down before me. Losing Armand was one of my worst fears that the people I love were someday going to be gone permanently. Max asked me what was wrong and Nico looked at me with a depressed look, but I stood paralyzed. My friends came over to comfort me even though most of them didn't know what was wrong.

"Carter do you want to talk about it?" Max asked me. My friends looked at me with worried faces.

"I...I don't want any of you to feel bad for me... It's...it's Armand he... he died." I said then broke into tears.

"Carter I'm so sorry." Annabeth said then gave me a big hug.

"I'm leaving tomorrow so I can help with the ceremony." I said.

"Were going with you." Thalia said.

"No...no you guys don't need to come, I mean you barely knew him."

"Carter your one of my best friends, I am coming with you for support." Annabeth said.

"Thanks." All of my friends nodded in agreement that they would come. We had one big group hug and I thanked all my friends for support. Max came upstairs with me to my room and I cried on his shoulder.

"Carter I don't know what it's like to lose someone you love, but I will always love you no matter what." he said then gave me a kiss on my temple.

"Max I love you too, I just right now I feel like shit and I don't want you feeling bad for me because that makes things worse. You don't need to come to Greece with me unless you really want to. I'm flying home tomorrow." I said.

"And I'm flying with you." Max said then gave me another kiss.

* * *

We pulled up to the palace after flying for ten hours. I walked into the palace and I could sense the depressing feeling. It was hard not to see Armand coming to greet me. I spotted my mother and walked up to her.

"Carter, darling I'm so glad your here." she said then hugged me.

"I'll be here for as long as you need." I said to her and she smiled and brushed one of my curls out of my eye.

"Your so strong. Carter you don't need to stay here you have school and well we can talk later." she said with her brown eyes looking at me.

"Ok I'll help you with everything, just tell me when you need me and..."

"Honey it's ok just...just spend some time with your friends and we...we can do that later." she said trying to hold back tears.

"Alright love you." I said to her.

"I...I love you too." she said then walked away. I've never seen my mother so upset. I walked over to my friends.

"Same rooms as last time. Do whatever you want just yeah do whatever. "I said to them and they walked away except for Max.

"So what do you want to do? Go swimming? So why do you have a pool if you're the daughter of Zeus?" he asked.

"I didn't know about my dad till last summer so the pools fine and actually I would love to go for a swim." I said to him.

* * *

Today was the day of the ceremony. It was really hard for me to get up and realize that he was gone, that I would never see him again. I put on my black toga style dress and my heels then walked downstairs to meet my mother.

"Carter dear, your crown is in the jewel room." she said to me trying to stay strong.

"thanks. "I walked down and put my silver laurel wreath crown on. It was about time for the funeral. As we were there Max sat to my left and my mother to my right. The priest ushered my to come up and give my speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. It's been difficult not having Armand around like a piece is missing from the puzzle. Armand was the best father anyone could ask for. He was always there for me and I was very close to him. I remember when I was five years old and I was scared to go to the ball. He spent the whole day teaching me how to ballroom dance. Armand was the type of person who always wanted to move forward in life. He didn't look at the past, he looked towards the future. No matter where I am I will remember him and how he was a strong leader to our country and how he was a loving father to me. May he rest in peace." I said trying to hold back my tears. I walked back to my seat and Max comforted me throughout the rest of the ceremony. When the ceremony ended, we all went to talk around. As I was talking to Annabeth, Alexander walked my way.

"Do you want me to stay?" Annabeth asked me.

"No thanks I can deal with him." I said then she gave me a hug.

"Hello Carter. You look lovely." Alexander said.

"I don't want to have to deal with you because if this is about the engagement then..."

"That isn't what I came to tell you. I'm very sorry about your lose and if there is anything I can do let me know. Armand was a good man and he cared about you a lot. He would always say how proud he was of you and how much he missed you." Alexander said.

"Thanks. Please just let all of this engagement stuff alone and just let me have some time to heal. I don't need this engagement now or really ever." I said.

"Fine but one day the engagement will return." he said then walked away. Max walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just need some time to rest." I said.

"Ok well I'll let you have some space." he said then gave me a kiss. Max walked over to Percy and I just looked around the to see all of my family and friends. This will be difficult but not impossible. Having amazing friends and a loving boyfriend really helps with the worst situations. I don't know how I could survive without them.

**So that chapter was depressing but it shows just how close Carter was to Armand but it will also lead to another thing that will be mentioned later in the story .So I don't know how many more chapters I will have for this but the next couple will be about Valentine's day. If you have any ideas for the couples let me know because I am doing each couples point of view on Valentines day so PM or put in your review if you have ideas and also please review! Love you all!**


	67. Valentine's Day part one

**Hello my beautiful (handsome if your a guy) readers! So yes my last chapter was depressing but it had a point to it. That point will be expressed later in the story. Anyway so I'm now doing Valentine's day. I know its over a month away but honestly I had no more ideas for January. Speaking of no ideas I need ideas for PERCABETH because um I suck at writing other characters besides my oc's so if you have valentines ideas for percabeth let me know! Love you all and I don't own Percy ok at the moment Rick does.**

Today was valentine's day! Max and Percy came over last night so "they could wake up next to beautiful girls on Valentine's day" that is what they actually said. Max said he planned the entire day for us which was very sweet. Last Valentine's day for me sucked because well Alexander was my boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's day beautiful." Max said to me then gave me a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day!" I said then gave him a hug.

"So 'm going to attempt to make breakfast." Max said to me.

"Really? The smoke alarms are working I think." I said jokingly.

"I can cook. Just be supportive please." Max said looking at me with his blue eyes staring into mine.

"Ok. I have to go get a book from Thalia anyway." I said.

"What book?" he asked getting out of bed.

"Edgar Allen Poe's book of short stories." I said blushing.

"Doesn't he write about people who are mentally insane and kill each other?" he asked.

"Yes but there actually pretty interesting. Don't worry I don't take any of the stories into consideration." I said smiling.

"Yeah you don't strike me as an insane serial killer." he said then walked out. I went down the hallway towards Thalia's room. Annabeth and Percy were still asleep so I quietly crept into Thalia's room.

"Hey Thals can I..." I looked at her bed and screamed.

"What the hell!" Thalia shouted but lying next to her was Nico.

"What... when were you two going to mention this? How long has this been going on?" I asked her and they both blushed.

"Well um I didn't think you would find out. We've been dating for um two months." she said.

"I'm not shocked just why keep it a secret?" I asked her.

"because we were taking things slow and seeing where they went and you know everyone is dating someone in the group and so we were just really good friends but then we realized we wanted to be more than friends." she said.

"The guys didn't know either. They do now since you screamed." Nico said smiling.

"Sorry." I said looking down at the ground.

"it's cool." Nico said. Just then Annabeth walked in.

"Carter why did you have to scream?" Annabeth said then looked at Thalia and Nico.

"That's why." I said pointing to the red faced Thalia and Nico.

"Aw you two are dating that's cute but why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth asked then Thalia went through it again.

"Anyway Thalia can I borrow your Edgar Allen Poe book?" I asked and all three of them stared at me with shock.

"Poe? You don't strike me as a Poe fan." Nico said.

"I have a wide range of literature." I said to them then Thalia handed me the book.

"Don't try anything." Thalia said.

"Really I'm not a serial killer! Why do you people think that just because I borrow a book about murder automatically makes me a serial killer. I mean I think there are other people in our friend group that are more like a serial killer then me." I said.

"Like..." Annabeth said.

"Kat could be hiding something. The girl may have an I.Q. of a peanut but I guarantee she could beat the shit out of someone." I said.

"That is very true. She hit Sadria on the arm with her curling iron, while it was still on." Annabeth said.

"Ouch." Thalia said.

"HEY BREAKFAST IS READY!" Max shouted from downstairs.

"Ok be there in a minute!" I shouted down to him. Valentine's day is off to an interesting start.

**So that's my chapter. Sorry it's so short but they will get longer I promise :) The next two will be of the couples pov's on Valentines Day. LOVE YOU ALL! Please review if you have ideas or comments. Both are greatly appreciated :)**


	68. Valentine's Day part 2

**Hey readers! So last chapter was like an intro to the Valentine's Day chapters. I think I will do two couples per chapter. Hopefully all of you like it! I love you all! I don't own PJO!**

Sadria's POV

This was my first ever true Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. I didn't really have a boyfriend when I lived in Atlantis. Connor was going to spend the day with me and I had a surprise for him since he wasn't the most romantic boyfriend. Kat already left with Spencer and Percy left to go pick up Annabeth for their date. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and Paul talking.

"Hello dear!" my mom said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom, hi Paul." I said then he said good morning to me.

"So Sadria I assume you have plans with Connor today?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. I have a surprise date planned for us." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh how lovely! Just be responsible. Well actually you are the most responsible of my kids so no need to worry." she said.

"At least Percy and Kat are dating responsible people." I said then I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and found Connor standing there with blue roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sadria!" he said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"These roses are beautiful! Thank you that was so sweet." I said then hugged him.

"Hello Connor." my mom said.

"Hey Sally. Hey Paul." Connor said.

"See you two later." I said to my parents then walked out the door with Connor.

"So what is your big surprise?" Connor asked.

"Just wait and you will see." I said. I got a light blue convertible bug for my birthday from my dad and so I drove to the Long Beach.

"Why are we at the beach in February?" Connor asked.

"Because I'm taking you to see Atlantis." I said to him and he looked nervous.

"Atlantis? As in where your father Poseidon lives?" he asked.

"Yes. It's where I grew up and I want you to see it." I said then we got out of the car.

"Ok but um how am I going to breathe underwater and not get hypothermia? Because I had to do a dare from Travis that involved me jumping in the freezing water and getting a cold for a month." Connor said with a worried look.

"Well you have to kiss me and then you will be able to breathe underwater." I said then he gave me a passionate kiss.

"I don't feel different." Connor said.

"Kissing me doesn't make you breathe underwater, I just wanted you to kiss me." I said then he gave me another kiss.

"Alright so what do I do for real to breathe underwater?" he asked then I grabbed his hand and we ran into the water. I created an air bubble around us to keep us dry, warm, and to let Connor breathe.

"what do you think?" I asked him as we floated down towards my home of Atlantis.

"It's awesome. Thanks for taking me here." he said looking around then he grabbed my hand.

"I want to actually show you around." I said then I reached my hand outside of the bubble to grab a plant.

"What's this?" Connor asked with a disgusted look.

"Just eat it. It will let you breathe without the air bubble. "I said then he ate it.

"Not bad." he said then I made the bubble disappear. We walked around Atlantis and I showed him all my favorite spots. Like the statue garden, around the palace, and then I spotted my father.

"Oh Sadria I didn't expect to find you here. Hello Mr. Stoll." my father said.

"Hey dad I was just showing Connor around Atalantis." I said to him.

"Very nice. Mr. stoll if you took anything I will have the sharks come after you." my father said looking Connor directly in the eyes.

"Actually sir, Sadria has helped me with my thieving issues." Connor said.

"She was always the responsible one. Percy is responsible a lot of the time but Kat I don't know what went wrong." my dad said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well then, I need to carry on with my business. Goodbye Sadria, Mr. Stoll." my father said then I continued to walk with Connor.

Connor's POV

I walked along Atlantis with the prettiest girl in the world. I never thought that Percy Jackson's little sister would actually be in to me. Her red-orange hair looked really beautiful underwater. She continued to point things out to me but all I could concentrate on was how much I really loved her and how much I really wanted to kiss her.

"Connor what do you think of Atlantis so far? " she asked looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes that were complimented by the blue water.

"I think that I am so lucky, to be exploring Atlantis with the girl I'm in love with." I said then she smiled.

"Connor that was so sweet." she said then gave me a hug.

"Oh I have a present for you." I said as we sat down in what looked like the underwater garden, I pulled out a box.

"Connor you didn't need to get me anything." she said then I handed her the box.

"I wanted to get you this." I said then she gave me a look.

"Please tell me you bought this and it isn't stolen?" she asked me.

"Yes I bought it with my money." I said which was true. She unwrapped the box and opened it up to see a blue pearl necklace.

"Connor this is so beautiful! Thank you." she said then hugged me.

"Anything for the prettiest girl." I said then she smiled.

"I'll wear it a lot." she said then I helped her put it on and it looked beautiful on her.

"I love you Sadria." I said.

"I love you too." she said then gave me a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

So that's the first chapter out of six. I think I'll maybe do a separate chapter for each couple. Did you like it? Let me know by please reviewing and also leave me ideas if you have any of them. My bff I-am-too-outrageous-4u gave me the idea of Atlantis.


	69. valentines day part 3

Hey** people! So what did you all think of the first Valentine's day chapter? I was going to do two couples per chapter but that would have been to long and I typed in late so I was tired. If any of you have ideas for later chapters I am stopping this story at Carter's eighteenth birthday but I will write a sequel. Thanks everyone and I don't own Percy Jackson, the gods do.**

Clarisse's POV

Today was Valentine's day one of the dumbest holidays ever invented In my opinion. I am not a die-heart romantic unlike most girls including the Aphrodite cabin. I actually don't really like to even acknowledge the holiday. Chris is not very romantic either and I tell him every year that I just want it to be treated like any other day. Usually we just sit around and watch movies. Max on the other hand tries really hard to impress his girlfriend. He tried baking a cake that was shaped like a heart for Emma one year and it didn't go very well. I was ok with that since I hated that bitch. This year he is trying to impress Carter who I still don't like her but I don't hate her. Chris was going to come over to my apartment that I share with Max, but he slept over at the brownstone. Chris walked in with something in his hand.

"Hey Clarisse. So I was thinking maybe we could do something different this year." Chris said. I have no idea what he is talking about. I've dated him for almost three years and we've done the same thing each Valentine's day.

"What are you talking about Rodriguez?" I asked him.

"I know you don't really like to acknowledge Valentine's day but its senior year and we may be going to separate schools next year." he said. We both wanted to go to the University of Arizona but we both need to get in.

"So what is it that you had in mind?" I asked him. I hate going to a nice restraunt or to anywhere too romantic.

"Were going skydiving." he said and I looked at him shocked. I love to take risks but he usually doesn't.

"That's awesome." I said to him then he gave me a hug.

"Just you, me, and the open air." he said. He drove his truck up from Arizona, like Max did. We drove out into the country to see a plane and it's pilot standing there.

"You two crazy teens going to jump out of this plane?" he asked.

"That's the plan." Chris said to him and grabbed my hand. In public we aren't really affectionate, actually we aren't affectionate much at all.

"Cool. I'll go over the procedure and everything then the two of you will overlook New York city." he said. After about an hour of receiving directions we were going to go in the plane. Skydiving over NYC will be awesome.

Chris' POV

We flew over NYC which was amazing. I could see that Clarisse was really enjoying this and that made me happy. I'm not romantic at all and I wish I was like my friends. Ever since Clarisse saved me from the Labyrinth, I knew she was the one for me. People wonder why I would date someone who has a bad temper and enjoys fighting. I say that it's a challenge and I'm up for it.

"Ok you two get ready to jump!" the pilot yelled.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Let's go!" she yelled then we jumped out into the air. It was so crazy, scary and awesome at the same time. I was glad to be with Clarisse. She was smiling.

"So what do you think?" I yelled as we fell.

"This is amazing!" she yelled then I grabbed her hand and got close enough to give her a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day or whatever you want to call it." I said to her.

"Your crazy but happy Valentine's day to you too." she said.

"I love you Clarisse." I said.

"Love you too Rodriguez

...NeW CoUpLe story...

Nico's POV

Valentine's Day is one of the most fucked up holidays out there. So devotes a day to love? I bought Thalia and I two tickets to see Green Day and My Chemical Romance in concert. After the awkward thing with Carter, Annabeth, Percy, and Max finding out Thalia and I are dating, I went downstairs to talk to Thalia. Everyone else had left to celebrate Valentine's Day but the two of us.

"So Thalia I have something planned for us tonight." I said to her as she walked in the room.

"Nico please tell me you didn't buy some lovey-dovey shit." she said.

"No but I did get us something that I think you will like." I said. I pulled out a black rose and the two tickets.

"Nico you didn't." she said looking at the tickets.

"Well I did so you ready to go?" I asked.

"Hell yes." she said. We got a taxi to Madison Square Garden. We went to our seats which were in the third row. My Chemical Romance came out on stage and played the song "Sing." Thalia and I both sang along. They continued to play more with their songs "Welcome to the Black Parade, Teenagers, Bury me in Black, Na Na Na" and everything else. After they were done with their act it was intermission only fifteen minutes till Green Day.

Thalia's POV

I'm not the type of girl to celebrate or even give a shit about Valentine's Day. When Nico surprised me with the tickets suddenly Valentine's Day was a little better. I was a huntress for a while, but realizing that I wanted to actually live a little, I quit. MCR was fucking amazing. Nico came back with food. We ate it right before Green Day came on. They opened up with the songs from their three new albums. Then they played some of their older songs like "Good Riddance, 21 guns, American Idiot, and Basket Case." They were amazing.

"So here's to fucking Valentine's day!" Billie Joe Armstrong said, then they began to play "Oh love."

_Oh love, oh love won't you rain on me tonight. oh ride, free ride won't you take me close to you. far away, far away waste away tonight I'm wearing my heart on a noose. Far away, far away waste away tonight, tonight my hearts on the loose._

"Not a bad Valentine's day right?" Nico asked me.

"Not too bad. Music, food, a black rose just one thing missing." I said to him.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"This." I said then gave him a kiss. We stood there making out while Green Day continued to play "Oh Love."

_Tonight my hearts on the loose..._

**So what did you all think? I'm sorry if it sucked because I'm not great at other couples. The Clarisse and Chris idea was my best friend I-am-too-outrageous-4u and the concert idea came from Olympus's Scribe. Thanks everyone! Also if you don't support Thalico, sorry but I do so that will happen throughout the story and I don't know much about Green Day or MCR but I tried! Love you all and please review :)**


	70. Valentine's Day part 4

**Hey so sorry the last chapter was short for having two couples. I'm not great at writing other couples besides Carter and Max, but I'll try. So if you have any ideas for the story let me know because I am running out of them. That is ideas for this story. I have plenty for the sequel. Anyway so I'm going to attempt to write this chapter. I don't own PJO just my oc's.**

Spencer's POV

After I picked up Kat her family's apartment, we drove along in my car. I know that its February, but we could still have a picnic. The weather here in New York was not like most weather. We had a heat wave that melted a lot of the snow so it was like fall temperatures. I drove us to a place just outside of New York City that had grass fields that went on for miles. I parked the car and we both got out. I grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk and Kat grabbed the blanket.

"Hungry?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"I'm so hungry." Kat said.

"Good I packed your favorites." I said then took out the items. I made chicken wraps, a fruit salad, brought sea salt chips, and I brought cupcakes that Carter helped me make. I can't really bake and it shocked me that she could. She made the cake part, I frosted them.

"Yum! Spencey this is so cute thank you." Kat said.

"You're welcome. It's nice being out here just you and me." I said to her. The sun hit her bright red hair perfectly.

"I like taking a break from our friends, don't tell them I said that because I love them well except for Clarisse. She scares me." Kat said and I laughed.

"Yeah I think she scares everyone, especially Max." I said to her and she smiled.

"Oh no my phone is about to die. Can I charge it in your car?" she asked me with her big blue-green eyes.

"Sure Kitty-Kat." I said to her which was my nickname for her. She walked to my car and charged her phone.

"Did you make these cupcakes?" she asked taking a bite out of one and a little bit of pink frosting on the top of her lip.

"Um Carter made the cupcakes and I frosted them." I said a little embarrassed.

"She makes good cupcakes but the pink icing is my favorite part." she said.

"It's valentine's day so I frosted them pink, but also because it is your favorite color." I said to her and she smiled.

"That's really sweet Spencey." she said with her face glowing. We laid on the blanket looking up at the clouds and the sky began to turn gray.

"Kitty-Kat do you want to go back to the car?" I asked her.

"Sure. I don't want the rain to ruin my make-up." she said.

"Kat you don't need make-up. Your beautiful naturally." I said then gave her a kiss as we walked back to the car.

"Thanks." Kat said as I reached to open the car door it wouldn't budge.

"Kat can you get the car door open?" I asked her.

"No. Did you lock it?" she asked as tiny droplets of rain fell from the sky.

"No I didn't. The keys are inside the car along with our phones." I said realizing I left my keys in the car so I wouldn't drop them by accident in the grass.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked with a nervous expression.

"We can walk back to the brownstone. It's the closest place to the outside of Manhattan." I said.

"Spencey that's a long walk. I don't know if I can walk that far." she said with a frown.

"Um I can give you a piggy-back ride." I said to her and she nodded. She jumped on my back and I started to walk as the rain came down a little harder.

"Spencer can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"Anything." I said to her.

"Can I get off?" she asked. I thought she was going to ask me something a little more serious but it was Kat and she had those moments.

"Sure. I thought you were going to ask me something else." I said as she slid off my back.

"That isn't what I was going to ask you. What do you love about me? I'm not smart like Sadria so what do you love about me?" she asked.

"Kat I love a lot of things about you. I love the way you laugh and light up when your happy. I love the way you will start singing when you feel like it. I love how much you care about other people and how you show that. Kat your smart in different ways. You know a lot about make-up and how to care a lot about people." I said to her which made her smile.

"Really? You think all those things?" she asked.

"Yes Kat also your beautiful on the inside and the out. I wouldn't trade you for any other girl because you're the most amazing girlfriend any guy could ever ask for. Kat I love you." I said to her then she gave me a kiss.

"Spencey you're so sweet. I love you too." she said to me. We kept walking and talking about everything and what we wanted in the future. She grabbed my hand and we danced in the rain. Being with Kat just makes everyday worth living. Even in the most depressing moments, she can bring a smile to a person's face. When Carter found out that Armand had died, we all tried to make her feel better but we couldn't. That went on for over a week of Carter not talking much and not smiling at all. We all were at the brownstone and Kat brought a smile to Carter's face. Also we once were walking around Manhattan and we saw an older woman sitting by herself with a frown on her face. Kat went up and talked to her and made the woman laugh. That's the thing, Kat can bring joy to anyone, even people she has never met. The rain continued to fall but we both kept laughing and dancing. Finally we made it into Manhattan and walked to the brownstone. We both were drenched and all of Kat's make-up was running down her cheeks. I rang the doorbell and Carter answered it.

"Hey Carter!" Kat said to her.

"Hey Kat. What are you two doing and why are you drenched in water?" Carter asked.

"We got locked out of my car." I said to her then we both explained everything.

"Oh well you two can dry off and call a tow-truck." Carter said then she went into the living room to sit next to Max. I called the tow company and we both dried off. We took a cab back to my apartment.

"Not the most ideal Valentine's Day, right?" I asked her.

"I had fun being with you. This was the best Valentine's Day." Kat said.

"It was really fun dancing in the rain. The best part was dancing in the rain with you." I said. She gave me a hug. We sat on my couch watching the rain hit the window.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kitty-Kat." I said to her.

"Happy Valentine's Spencey." We stayed on the couch all night watching the rain fall.

**So what did you all think? So this idea was my bff's I-am-too-outrageous-4u. She also came up with Kat and Spencer so I hope it met yours and her expectations. The next chapter will be Percabeth and then Carter and Max. Please review :)**


	71. Valentine's Day part 5

**Hello everyone! So I hope you all have enjoyed my Valentine's Day chapters. I only have Percabeth and Cax (Carter and Max what do you think?) left. This chapter is going to be about Percabeth. I hope its at least somewhat ok because I really suck at doing other couples especially Percabeth so try to enjoy. I don't own Percy, Annabeth does**

Annabeth's POV

After eating the breakfast that Max made, well trying to, Thalia pointed out that it taste like shit which made Max frown. I can't really cook, but at least I think its betters than Max's. I walked upstairs with Carter's to her room to get an opinion on a valentine's day outfit. After getting her opinion, I walked back into my room to meet up with Percy, one problem, he wasn't there. Instead of him there was a gold cuff. Attached to the bracelet was a note.

_Hey Wisegirl. I chose the gold bracelet because it reminded me of your golden curls. You will find the next item where you saved my life during the Titan War. You will find the item in a blue basket where water falls._

I've saved his life multiple times but the Plaza Hotel was an important place. I put on my gray converse and my jacket then walked to the Plaza. It took me probably an hour or even more to reach the place. I had the gold cuff on my wrist and it shined in the sunlight. I looked around to see where water would fall. There was a fountain and at the very top was a blue basket. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I started to climb the fountain and got many weird looks from people walking by and one look from a hobo who gave me a grimace. I climbed down the fountain with the basket. Inside was a note and a pair of gold stud earrings.

_Did you like the basket on top of the water? Anyway the next place you will find an item is high up in the sky near a fountain. Like the water theme?_

High up in the sky means Olympus where the big fountain is. I walked another long distance to reach the Empire State building. I had a permanent key to Olympus so I got in the elevator. The elevator played the same stupid music. I got up to Olympus and saw the large fountain in the middle. There was a blue box that looked like a shoe box sitting on the edge of the fountain. I grabbed it and opened it up.

_Congrats Wisegirl! Your almost done. There is one more place to find an item. It's a place where you and I feel at home, where we eat a lot of blue baked goods._

Well I know that is the Jackson's apartment. With the note was one black studded shoe. One shoe? Really Percy? I walked again for a long time to the Jackson's apartment. I reached the door and knocked on it. Sally opened it up.

"Hello Annabeth!" Sally said then gave me a hug.

"Hey so um did Percy say anything about..."

"Your gift?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." I said. She motioned with her hand to follow her. She pointed me to Percy's room. I walked in and in a blue big box with a blue ribbon on it. I untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a royal blue dress. I pulled it out to get a better look and another note fell out.

_Hello Wisegirl. Congrats you made it through the scavenger hunt. Wear all of these items and meet me by the Hudson Pier at seven pm._

I put all of the items on and my converse because those were the only shoes I had and I wasn't going wear one black high-heeled bootie. I borrowed some of Kat's make-up. I walked out to see Sally.

"Hello dear. You look lovely!" she said.

"Thanks Sally!" I said then I gave her a hug. I walked to Hudson Pier. I saw Percy standing there in a royal blue dress shirt with black dress pants.

"Seaweedbrain my feet are killing me from walking so much!" I said to him and he just smiled.

"Sorry. I wanted it to symbolize everything we've done over the last six years." he said.

"You can be really annoying in sweet ways." I said to him and he grinned.

"I know I can. Your not wearing the shoe I gave you." he said still grinning.

"Maybe because walking around with one shoe looks stupid." I said then he pulled out the matching shoe.

"Today's your lucky day Cinderella because I have the matching shoe." he said then he took my converse off and put the shoe on my foot.

"Your so weird sometimes." I said then he grabbed my hand.

"I have a romantic dinner planned out for the two of us." Percy said then lead me on to a yacht that had white Christmas lights hanging and in the middle of the deck was a small round table with two chairs and a vase of roses.

"Percy this is so lovely. How on earth did you get a yacht for the night?" I asked him and he blushed.

"I had some help from a friend who happens to have a lot of money." he said. I will have to thank Carter later because she is really the only one out of all of our friends who could have been able to do this.

Percy's POV

Annabeth looked absolutely gorgeous. I was the luckiest guy in the world. is was our second Valentine's Day together as a couple and last year I totally fucked it up by not getting her anything. Oops never going down that road again. We sat down at the table and I went to grab our dinner. I made it myself. I set the plates down on the table and Annabeth laughed.

"Cheeseburger and fries? Really Seaweedbrain?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Remember when we had those when we were on our quest to save the Lightning Bolt?" I asked her.

"I remember now. You actually based it off of that?" she asked taking a bite out of her burger.

"Yes it was the first quest I ever had and it's when we first started to become friends." I said to her.

"That's sweet that you remember." Annabeth said.

"I try." I said to her and she laughed. We talked for a long time and finished eating our burgers and fries. Annabeth was the only girl I truly felt comfortable talking to. She may be my girlfriend now but she was my best friend and the more I think about it she still is. We could talk about anything. I mean I have Max and the other guys but its different talking to them then it is with Annabeth. I grabbed her hand across the table. She was wearing her infinity ring that I gave her on her left ring finger and her sailors knot ring on her index finger. Her gold AOE ring shined under the lights. I grabbed her hand and walked over to my iPhone dock. I put my phone in and played the song Hey There Delilah.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

"You may." she said then we danced along to the music.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear its true. Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me._

We danced the rest of the night. I wouldn't trade this moment with Annabeth for anything in the world.

**What did you all think? this was by far the hardest chapter for me to ever write. The minute I started to type, I got a writer's block. I need to thank Olympus's Scribe for the idea of the boat and my bff I-am-too-outrageous-4u for everything else. She literally wrote this with me on Skype so thank you to her for this chapter. You should check out her story Million Reasons Why for more Percabeth stuff also you should check out her look on I'll put the link on my profile for Annabeth's outfit. I'll try to get Carter and Max's chapter up soon. It depends on how much homework I have. Anyways please review and I love you all :)**


	72. Valentine's Day part 6

**Hey everyone! Well I am now over 200 reviews! Wow most of those came from one person lately but that's cool! So this is my last Valentine's Day chapter! Hope you liked them! Love you all and I don't own PJO!**

Max's POV

After finding out that Thalia and Nico were dating, which was weird, we ate the breakfast I originally only made for Carter but I decided to be nice to my friends. What do I get in return:

"This taste like shit Max. What the fuck did you do to these pancakes?" Thalia said.

"Thanks for the comments." I added.

"Really how do you fuck up pancakes?" Thalia asked.

"I'm sorry do you want to make them?" I asked her.

"Well actually I can't really cook much. We all bring strengths to this house. Annabeth and Carter are both neat freaks, mainly Carter."

"Hey you said you wouldn't mention my OCD!" Carter shouted.

"It's really bad. You were about to clean our garbage." Thalia said to Carter.

"No I wasn't!" Carter shouted in return. All of our friends and I knew she had massive OCD with cleaning. Probably since she grew up in a place where dust never saw the light of day.

"Anyway and Annabeth is really smart and I scare away door-to-door salesmen and girl scouts." Thalia said.

"What did you do to the poor girl scout?" Carter asked.

"I might have said I don't want to buy your dumbass cookies you little fuck." Thalia said and Carter slapped her shoulder.

"Do you have a heart?" Carter asked.

"Yes. I didn't really show it towards the little girl though. I couldn't hear what she was saying over her sobbing. What a baby." Thalia said.

"I have nothing to say." Annabeth said. After about thirty minutes both Thalia and Nico and Annabeth and Percy had left.

"Hey so I have an idea on where to go today." I said to Carter.

"Where?" she asked.

"Get ready and I'll show you when we get there." I said to her.

"Ok?" she said then walked upstairs. She came back down with a black and white stripped top that drapped off her shoulder and a short black skirt with black tights and red oxford heels. She looked beautiful with her curls falling just the right way and her bright red lipstick was irresistible.

"Do I look ok for wherever we are going?" she asked me.

"Yes. You look beautiful." I said to her.

"Thanks. So where are we going?" she asked.

"Surprise." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Your annoying sometimes." she said then pecked me on the cheek. We got in my truck and I drove to the moma. I parked the truck and we walked to the museum of Modern Art.

"So is this a good surprise?" I asked her.

"Yes. I doubt you actually want to see the art?" she asked me.

"Your into it and I'll gladly look around the museum with you." I said. She grabbed my hand and we walked around the museum. We looked at Stary Night which Carter went on and on and on about. Then she went on and on and on about Monet. I now know how Percy feels when he and Annabeth see monuments.

"Isn't this lovely Max?" she asked me wrapping her arm around mine.

"Yeah its cool." I said.

"Cool? That's what you have to say about this?" she said.

"Sorry I think its cool looking. It's like a mountain with swirls in the sky and..."

"You really don't want to be here do you?" she asked me.

"Yes I do want to be here because I know you love art and I love you." I said to her.

"Ok well I want you to be honest with me." she said then grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room. I can't really concentrate well in museums and quiet places because of my ADHD. I can't read the little things about paintings because I'm dyslexic.

"So Max what has been your favorite so far?" Carter asked me.

"Um the one with the... the person holding their hands to their face... like um making a weird face...um"

"You mean the Scream?" she asked me with a 'I'm dating an idiot look.'

"Yeah that one. I'm sorry Carter I can't concentrate with my ADHD and my dyslexia it's just... I can't concentrate on one thing." I told her.

"It's ok. I'm glad you took me here." she said then gave me a kiss.

"Glad I did too." I said to her. We kept walking the suddenly I tripped and can you guess what happened next? I'll give you a hint, I fucked up. Yep I tripped and fell hitting a painting of the wall and breaking the frame. Carter looked embarrassed to even be around me especially when the security guard was yelling at me for being a 'damn teenager with no appreciation for art.' He insisted on grabbing my hands around my back and escorting me to the police office.

"Mr. La Rue you are banned from these facilities and will pay a fine for the framing and the cleaning of the artwork." the security man said.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry it was an accident...I tripped and fell by accident I didn't do it on purpose." I said to him.

"That's what they all say. Please leave before I need to escort you myself." he said to me. I walked out of the office and met up with Carter.

"I'm so sorry Carter...I just tripped and it just..."

"It's fine. I saw you tripped and that you did it by accident." she said to me..

"Sorry. I am no longer allowed here and I need to pay two hundred dollars for the frame and for the cleaning." I said.

"If you want I can pay for it..." she began to say.

"My fault, so I'll pay the price. At least I have a back-up plan." I said to her as we walked back to my truck. We got in and I drove to the park. I grabbed the basket of food and we walked up the hill.

"You made us a picnic?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I wanted to do something fun after the museum so I packed dinner." I said. The sun was going down but I brought candles knowing it would be dark. I pulled out a salad I made with raspberry vinaigrette and goat cheese but I also brought a thing of grapes and peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches.

"So does it look good?" I asked her.

"It looks amazing. Hopefully its better than your pancakes." she said smiling.

"Sorry I can't cook like you." I said to her and she smiled.

"Max this is the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me." she said.

"Um really because I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner, that doesn't really show effort." I said.

"It's still sweet. You went with me to the art museum even though you didn't like it. No guy even tried to do something like that. Thank you." she said.

"Sure. Carter I really love you and I want to try to impress you and make you happy." I said to her. She looked really beautiful in the candlelight.

"You don't need to impress me. I love you and you make me really happy. The last month has been really hard for me to deal with but you have made it better."

"This moment right now is perfect." I said. I must have messed that up, because just then rain began to fall from the sky.

"Great now your dad doesn't like me either." I said to her.

"No this moment is still perfect." she said then she kissed me. We sat there for a while in the rain under the tree. That moment would have to be my favorite out of all of my times with Carter. It was just the two of us alone without a care in the world.

"Happy Valentine's day beautiful."

**So what did you think? Let me know about that and let me know which Valentine's Day couple was your favorite! Love you all and please review :)**


	73. BLACKMAIL

**Hello everyone! So I hope you liked the Valentine's day chapters! I don't have many ideas for the rest of this story until the sequel! If you have ideas let me know! Thanks everyone and I love you all! I don't own PJO!**

Tonight was our girls night. Once a month all the girls come over to our brownstone where we hang out and escape our boyfriends for an evening. The guys did the same thing tonight, watching sports and doing whatever guys do. I was making dinner as usual because apparently out of the six girls, only two of us can actually cook and that is Clarisse and I. Clarisse can pretty much only cook meat but whatever. If Kat touches even the microwave it will burn anything to the ground, Sadria is ok at cooking,Annabeth and Thalia can not cook to save their lives as amazing they are. I made my special tort which had goat cheese, pesto and some other ingredients. I walked into the family room to see everyone talking.

"Carter what is this green stuff? Is this your vegetarian voodoo?" Kat asked me.

"vegetarian voodoo?" I asked her.

"Yeah it looks like something in those witch movies. What is it?" she asked and everyone just gave her a look.

"It's pesto. Nothing voodoo about it ok?" I said to her.

"What's pesto?" she asked looking at it.

"Basil and some other things. Don't worry Kat I would never feed you anything that would harm you." I said to her and she smiled. I looked at my phone which was vibrating on the coffee table. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello love." I knew right away it was Alexander.

"Can I help you?" I asked and my friends started to look at me and mouth 'who is it?'

"Actually I happen to be in town and well today happens to be my birthday. I was wondering if the prettiest woman in the world would join me for dinner or at least a drink?" he asked me and I looked at my friends. I held the phone to my shoulder.

"It's Alexander and he wants to have dinner tonight." I said to them.

"You should go." Annabeth said.

"Um in case you forgot I have a loving and wonderful boyfriend, you know Max, and he wouldn't like this at all." I said to them and heard Alexander speaking through the phone.

"But you can finally dump this douchebag and Max doesn't need to know. The guys are watching some sports thing so don't worry." Annabeth said.

"I guess it would be nice to dump him in public." I said. I picked up the phone again.

"So will you join me?" Alexander asked again.

"Fine. Where do you want to meet at?" I asked him.

"Meet me at the tin roof bar at 7." he said to me.

"A bar, why?" I asked.

"Um I want to have a drink so just meet me there ok?"

"Fine." I said then hung up my phone.

"So what time are you going?" Thalia asked.

"I'm meeting him at seven. I really don't want to do this." I said to them.

"Just dump him in public and make him look like the asshole he is." Annabeth said.

"But what about Max isn't a relationship built on trust?" Kat asked me.

"Well yes but...since when do you have common sense?" I asked her which sounds bitchy but if you met Kat, you would know why I said that.

"I read it in a magazine." Kat said smiling.

"You read?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah stuff with a lot of pictures, but Paul is helping me read bigger books." Kat said.

"Moving on..." Annabeth said.

"Or maybe just maybe we can talk things through." I said to them.

"Good luck." they all said.

...

I walked into the bar which I really hated going into for reasons I would rather not discuss. Alexander was standing there with a red rose.

"Hello love." he said then kissed me on the cheek and handed me the rose.

"Remember I have a boyfriend." I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes how is the peasant doing?" he asked and I wanted to kick him so bad.

"He isn't a peasant he is really sweet and kind." I said to him.

"did he give you that ring?" Alexander asked looking at my promise ring.

"Yes. I love it very much." I said to him looking down at the ring.

"Looks cheap." he said.

"It cost him almost $900!" I said.

"Cheap. I will buy you an engagement ring that is at least a million." Alexander said.

"I don't want a ring from you." I said.

"Whatever you will one day. Do you want something to drink? A glass of wine?" Alexander asked me.

"No. I'm seventeen and your only twenty." I said to him and he smiled.

"Really because according to this ID I'm twenty-two. I'll buy you a drink." he said and I frowned.

"You know damn well I don't drink." I said to him looking at my glass of water.

"Really? You used too. I remember when you would drink so much you would pass out." Alexander said and I kicked him.

"It was not a good time for me. You know that even the smell of alcohol makes me want some and I don't want to go down that path."

"Carter what happened to you? You were more fun in the past. Drinking, pill popping, sleeping around..."

"Shut the fuck up now." I said to him.'

"Well its true isn't it. You would drink so much and then you mixed it will pill popping hmm that's the girl I know and love." Alexander said.

"It was a bad time in my life that I would like to forget." I said to him looking back on those terrible memories.

"Oh yeah I also remember you were quite the little whore. New guy each night." Alexander said with his sinister smile.

"You know what please just stop now."

"You don't like the past do you Carter? You would always say how I was sleeping around and cheating with other girls and how bad of a person I was but in reality you were the same way."

"Alexander like I said I want to forget about it! It was a really hard time for me and I was depressed." I said to him.

"I don't get what there was to be depressed about? You lived in a palace with everything you needed or wanted." Alexander said.

"I don't care about material things. I went through a time were I had no idea who my father was and why my mother and even Armand and everyone else wouldn't tell me anything. On top of that, the press found out my mother had an affair and realized I wasn't Armand's daughter. They marked me as a mistake and my mother told me that one night that was the same night that you slept with me because I was so upset and I... why are you bringing up the worst time of my life? I'll agree I was a whore, I did pop pills, and I was and still am an alcoholic. I don't want to drink anything or else I won't stop. Nobody knows about this but you and I. My mother didn't know and no one else did." I said starting to cry.

"You haven't told Max, have you?" he asked me.

"No because I don't want to let my friends know that I would drink till I passed out and I don't need Max knowing about my one night stands because I was not right in the head. I was about to lose the will to go on because I felt like no one was listening to me and they didn't care. You didn't help me at all and you were my boyfriend." I said to him .

"Carter you do realize I can and will use this against you." Alexander said to me.

"What do you mean? You will use my depression against me?" I asked him.

"You and I both know that not all of it was because of your depression. You were mad at me and wanted revenge on me by cheating."

"We were broken up! This was a mistake even coming here." I said standing up.

"Fine Carter I'll make you a deal, I won't mention any of this to your friends or boyfriend, if..."

"If what?" I asked knowing that this would backfire either way.

"If you will agree to have the engagement back on." he said.

"How does that help me at all? I have to be engaged to you and my boyfriend who I may not be able to be with doesn't know of my past." I said to him.

"That's what mistakes do to people. It's called blackmail, love." he said.

"Happy fucking birthday." I said then stormed out of there. Being reminded of my past hurt. I did go through a dark time but part of it was because I was just wanting to be rebellious. It's not that I want my friends and Max to think I'm an innocent princess but I don't want them to know about my alcohol problem, pill popping and my numerous dates. If I could go back in time I would change that time in my life. I can tell my friends when I'm comfortable about it. Everyone goes through a hard time in life. I mean Thalia and Annabeth had to go through being on the run, many of my friends with the titan and giant war. Me, it was my depression. I walked into my brownstone to see all the girls talking.'

"How did it go?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's just say, blackmail is a bitch."

**I wanted Carter to have a different background then the innocent background that all her friends think she has. I also wanted to have Alexander and Carter to be engaged because it brings more interest to the story. More importantly, I want all of you to know that if you are going through depression, I am always here for you. I have had friends who have been depressed and I want all of you to know that I love you :) Your amazing to me and don't forget that :) If you have any ideas for the story. let me know in the reviews :)**


	74. I meet Annabeth's Cali friends

**Hello everyone! So last chapter was just an idea I had and wanted to add to change-up Carter's past. This chapter won't really have much to do with last chapter. The blackmail will show up later in the story. Thanks everyone! Love you! I don't own PJO!**

Annabeth, Thalia and I sat in our kitchen having breakfast before Annabeth's friends from California showed up. She invited Austin and Chad to come to NYC for a weekend. Yeah two guys staying in the brownstone, but they were going to share Annabeth's room while she stayed with Thalia since Thalia's bed is bigger than mine. Max went to Arizona for the weekend to help out and talk about college things.

" I should tell you two some things." Annabeth said to Thalia and I.

"Ok what?" I asked taking a sip of my tea.

"Chad and I dated at one time. He is a player and might try to hit on you two or any other girl. Austin is really nice and is one of my best friends from Cali. No need to worry about him." Annabeth said.

"I'll put Chad in his place if he even tries anything." Thalia said.

"Fine by me." Annabeth said then walked to set her plate in the sink. The doorbell rang and Thalia went to answer it. She opened the door to see a blonde haired guy and another guy with auburn hair with deep tans standing on our front step.

"You must be Thalia." the auburn haired guy said.

"How did you know I'm not Carter?" Thalia asked.

"Because you seem like a Thalia and you have short hair where Annabeth said Carter has long hair that is curly.

"Fine I'm Thalia." she said to him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Austin and that's Chad." Austin said pointing to the blonde haired guy.

"Hello." Chad said with a smile.

"I have a boyfriend." Thalia said.

"Your not my type anyway." Chad said then he and Austin walked in. Annabeth ran up to both of them and gave them hugs.

"You guys made it!" Annabeth said.

"Your always talking about how much you love New York and we needed to see it for ourselves. So where is this Percy your always talking about?" Austin asked.

"He will be here in an hour. This is my friend Carter." Annabeth said setting her hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Carter. Annabeth said you're the princess of Greece. Why the hell would you come to America?" Austin asked me jokingly.

"Have you seen my econonmy?" I asked them jokingly as well.

"That's true." Austin said. I could see why Annabeth is friends with Austin. I don't really understand what she saw in Chad. I mean both Chad and Austin are attractive and they know they are but Austin seems to be more polite than Chad. We all walked into the living room and talked. Everyone else came to join us. I could tell that all the guys sensed Chad was a player. Chad hit on every one of the girls. First it was Annabeth and Percy told him to back off and protectively grabbed Annabeth, then Sadria and I'm pretty sure Connor stole his wallet, then Kat and Spencer gave him the look that showed he wanted to kill him, then Thalia where Nico flipped him off, then Clarisse and she punched him in the arm while Chris gave him a look. Each person deals with that in their own way. I haven't had it happen to me and I'm glad because Max is the jealous type. I walked into the kitchen to make dinner. I was cutting carrots up while everyone was in the living room. Austin came in to get water.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Yeah but he is in Arizona helping his family and figuring out college stuff. He will be back on Monday though." I said then put the carrots in the salad bowl.

"That's cool. Wait is your boyfriend Max?" Austin asked.

"Yeah he is. How did you know? Annabeth told you didn't she." I said to him and he smiled.

"Yeah she told me about everyone and I realized I never met a Max tonight so I figured he was your boyfriend."

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No, at least not right now. I can be a player but not like Chad. He dated Annabeth for a bit and that ended when she began to date Percy."

"That makes sense." I said then began to cut up a pepper.

"Watch out. Chad may still have feelings for Annabeth but you might be his next target." Austin said.

"You act like he is a serial killer." I said to Austin.

"Just to girls hearts. I know that you have a boyfriend and Annabeth is one of my best friends so I wouldn't hit on you. Chad doesn't give a shit if a girl is dating someone or if the boyfriend is next to her, he will make a move."

"Thanks for the warning. I know how to deal with guys like him." I said thinking about Alexander.

"As long as your aware. So you cook?" Austin asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Yeah. Neither Annabeth nor Thalia cook. Well I'm sure you know that Annabeth can't cook." I said to him and he laughed.

"She almost set my kitchen on fire. Annabeth is amazing at a lot of things, cooking isn't one of them." Austin said and we both laughed.

"I like to cook so it's no problem. As long as they put up with my vegetarian lifestyle." I said.

"Annabeth did tell me you were a vegetarian. So was it the health factor or the no eating animals thing?"

"Let's just say my pet lamb became dinner and it tramatized me so much I became a vegetarian. I ate fish for a while then I just stopped and became a true vegetarian."

"That's sad. Could you ever be a vegan?"

"No I love Italian food too much that cutting cheese would just make m life miserable." I said and he laughed.

"Cool. Are you the only vegetarian out of all your friends. Annabeth couldn't be one at all. She loves steak too much."

"Yeah I'm the only one. It doesn't bother me that other people eat meat. It's hard because Max's family owns a rib shack so that was lovely to hear about that."

"Ha that is ironic the two of you are dating." Austin said with a smile.

"It is but we can look beside that." I said. We all went into the dining room for dinner. Austin and Chad talked about what it was like in California and told Annabeth about all of her friends. It was fun to see what Annabeth's friends from California were like. After dinner we talked a little more than everyone left. Thalia, Annabeh Chad and Austin went to bed. I called Max to talk to him about Austin and Chad. I went into the kitchen to get some tea. Then Chad walked in.

"Hello Carter. We haven't talked much." Chad said to me.

"No we haven't. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him knowing full well where this was going. I know how to deal with players because I was one.

"Well why don't we just cut the talking and go straight to the making out part." Chad said to me.

"I know that you're a player but I have a boyfriend." I said.

"You think I care?" he asked me.

"I was once a player. Glad I moved on because hooking up with random guys was stupid." I said to him.

"That's the best part. So you're a fellow player?" he asked me.

"I was but I got tired of it. Especially when I got played. Now I have an amazing boyfriend."

"Is he here right now?" Chad asked me.

"No but..." Chad moved in closer so we were five inches apart.

"I've got a thing for girls with dark hair and blue eyes." he said then kissed me. I slapped across the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"I gave up on trying to get with Annabeth because she likes Percy and she could kick my ass. The rest of the girls have boyfriends around but you so I took a shot at the moment. We could just go upstairs right now." Chad said.

"I don't need to deal with another douchebag right now." I said.

"Why is your boyfriend one?" he asked.

"No but my fiancée is." that got a reaction.

"Your engaged?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah I'm engaged to my ex-boyfriend who played me but I love my boyfriend." I said.

"I still don't care." he said.

" I do. I'm going to my room... alone." I said then walked upstairs. I can't wait for Max to get back. I need a nice guy for once in my life.

**So there we go. Annabeth's friends. This was my bff I-am-too-outrageous-4u idea. Check her story out A Million Reasons Why!Hope you liked it! I don't really have very many more ideas so chances are that this story will end in the next couple of weeks. Unless you give me some ideas! Please review :) Thanks love you all!**


	75. PROM!

**Hey everyone! So this week for me was really stressful! I had finals all week so I didn't update in the middle of the week like I usually do because of studying. So as of right now I have ideas for this chapter and two others. If you have any ideas let me know now because I will finish this story soon then move on to the sequel. If you have a name for my sequel let me know it will be 'Life...' so please let me know if you have ideas! I love you all and I want to thank all of you for everything :) I don't own PJO! **

**P.S. Prom night=teen story=real life prom night**

I woke up and walked downstairs to meet up with Annabeth and Thalia. Tonight was prom and we were all very excited. Annabeth was having toast with jam and Thalia was eating her cereal.

"Morning girls." I said to them, then grabbed the box of cereal from the counter and poured a bowl.

"Morning. So Thals and I were just discussing tonight." Annabeth said.

"Oh ok well the limo should be here at six to take us to the Plaza for dinner then off to the dance." I said to them and they grinned. We all sat down at our table in the corner.

"Carter we were talking about after the dance. You know with our boyfriends." Thalia said. I knew the awkward path this conversation was going down.

"Are you two talking about...?"

"Getting it on. Then yes we are Carter. It's prom night so what do you think is going to happen?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, right well um..."

"Were going to put a sock on the door handle so it's a sign like don't come in or you will feel very awkward." Annabeth said.

"I don't need to see you and Percy or you and Nico." I said to the two of them.

"Yeah. Wait why are you blushing? We know you are definitely not a virgin." Thalia said to me. Oh gods did Alexander tell them about my one-night-stand phase.

"What do you mean?" I asked them nervously.

"We know you and Alexander well..." Annabeth said.

"Right. Um I think that I'll probably just come home and got straight to bed." I said to both of them.

"You and Max haven't done it before?" Annabeth asked.

"No. He knows I'm not a virgin its just...its awkward." I said to them.

"Because he still is one?" Thalia asked.

"Exactly. I mean he is my boyfriend and I love him and he loves me but you know I'm just going to be quiet. Go it sock on door equals don't disturb." I said glowing red in the face. This was a really awkward conversation to have even with my best friends.

...Later on that day...

All of the girls came over to the brownstone to get ready. We did each other's hair and make-up. Annabeth had on a strapless floor length blue dress that had a beaded bodice and the dress faded from baby blue to white at the bottom. She had her already curly hair curled a little more that fell on her shoulders. Thalia had a long floor length black dress with a beaded strap going over her one shoulder. Her short hair was straightened. Clarisse looked very elegant in her strapless blush-colored floor-length dress with a beaded belt. Her dirty blonde hair was curled in a half-up half-down look. Sadria had her red-orange curls bouncing off her shoulders. She had a strapless royal blue floor length dress with a beaded bodice that contrasted nicely with her hair. Kat had by far the fanciest look out of the six of us. She had a mermaid style that was of course pink with a lot of rhinestones that covered the bodice but then down the middle of the dress. Her red hair was curled at the ends and a small section was pulled back to show her face. As for me, I wore a red strapless gown that had rhinestones outlining the top of my dress then at the bottom of my dress were layers of ruffles. I decided to wear my hair down as usual. The guys came over to meet us. The guys all complimented their girlfriends. Even Nico told Thalia how beautiful she looked which it wasn't like him to show his emotions like that.

"Carter you look gorgeous." Max said to me.

"Thanks." I said to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. The limo came to pick us up. We rode to the Plaza to have dinner. So far this night was amazing and we hadn't even gone to the prom yet. We then drove to the hotel where the dance was being held. As we all walked in we saw everyone dancing and laughing. I've heard of prom before but never thought I would actually get to go to one.

"Want to dance?" Max asked me. I nodded my head in reply as we walked to the dance floor. Many songs played and it was fun to dance. The real fun part was watching the guys dance because all of them were horrible at it. The guys all went up to request their couple songs. Max and I didn't really have a song like most couples do. Percy requested Hey there Delilah, Nico requested some MCR song, Connor did I Want to Hold Your Hand, Chris requested Never too Late, and Spencer did Can't Help Falling in Love with You. All of these songs were great.

"So whats are song do you suppose?" Max asked me.

"I don't really know if we have one." I said to him.

"That's ok. We still have years to figure that out." he said smiling. It was really sweet that he was implying he wasn't going to let me go. We danced the rest of the night from everything from Queen to B.o.B to Taylor Swift. It was really fun to share the night with Max and to also share it with my friends. Prom was everything I thought it would be and more. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Max and I all returned back to the brownstone. The four of them walked upstairs while Max I sat in the living room talking.

"Carter I wanted to tell you something that's really important to me." Max said with a grin. Honestly I had no idea what he was going to say.

"I got into Princeton." he said and I gave him a hug.

"Congrats!" I said to him and gave him a kiss. Princeton was his dream school and he tried so hard to get in to it for medical school.

"Yeah they were impressed by the fact I was a kid with ADHD and Dyslexia but still got great grades and test scores." he said.

"Wow that's really exciting." I said. We talked a little more then walked upstairs to see a white sock hanging from both Thalia's and Annabeth's room.

"What does the sock mean? Do they have dirty laundry or something?" Max asked. I blushed.

"No just don't worry about it ok." I said then grabbed his hand to go into my room. I walked over to my dresser, grabbed a sock then went to my door and shut it.

**So that was definitely teen chapter but honestly that's reality. I have all the prom dresses posted on my profile. The main part of this chapter was my bffs I-am-too-outrageous-4u's idea. Check out her story A Million Reasons Why. I love all of you so much and please review! Thanks :)**


	76. Graduation

**Hello everyone! So last chapter was a teen chapter for sure. I want all of you to know that there are only a couple of chapters left before the end of this story. I also want you all to know that I am terrible at writing monster attacks. Some people have commented on the fact there aren't really monster attacks which is fine, I just am really bad at writing those. Love you all! Thanks :) I don't own PJO!**

I sat on my bed finishing up my salutatorian speech. I was shocked that my GPA was ranked number two. Of course Annabeth's was number one. It was an honor to have the title. I really want my mother to be at my graduation, which is in a week, even if we don't get along. I picked up my iPhone and dialed the palace telephone number. It rang for about thirty seconds then I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Hello. To whom am I speaking with?" asked Cora who was one of my mothers advisors.

"Cora, its me Carter. Is my mother there? I would love to speak with her?" I asked.

"Yes she isn't busy at the moment. I'll get her for you." Cora said then I heard faint sounds of footsteps getting closer.

"Hello?" asked my mother.

"Hello mother. I was just going to ask you something." I said to her.

"Yes Demitra what is it?" she asked me and I could her the tone of seriousness in her voice. Even when she spoke to me, she used the same controlling tone.

"My graduation is in a week and if you came, it would mean a lot to me." I said to her.

"I suppose I can make it work." she said and I smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

"On one condition..."

"What is it?" I asked her. Whenever she says that t usually is something I'm not fond of.

"We discuss your future plans." she said.

"Ok fine with me. My graduation ceremony is at two in the afternoon on Saturday." I said to her.

"I'll fly in on Thursday night and we can have lunch the next day." she said.'

"Thank you mother. I'll talk to you later." I said then heard a click on the other line signaling the call ended.

...Friday at lunch...

I met my mother at the Palm Court located in the Plaza hotel where she was staying. My mother was wearing her curly hair down that hit he shoulders with a sleeveless white dress that showcased her natural tan skin. Most people would never guess my mother was in her late thirties. She was naturally young-looking. I wore my sleeveless red lace top dress and heels.

"Demitra don't you look lovely." she said to me then gave me a hug. She looked at me to return the compliment.

"As do you mother." I said. We sat down at the table and started with tea.

"Graduation is a small milestone in your life, but I am glad to be here for it." she said. I knew my mother never wanted me to go to New York and go to school. She felt I should be taught by the most intelligent tutors and stay at the palace. The only reason she let me go was because Armand persuaded her.

"It's a big deal for me." I said to her.

"Yes well its nice to be excited about that. I have more exciting news for you though." she said smiling.

"What?"

"You are going to be crowned Queen of Greece on your eighteenth birthday!" she said. I froze and her brown eyes began to become serious.

"What if I don't want to be queen. What if I want to stay in the United States." I said to her and I could tell it angered her.

"Demitra you don't have a choice. You will be crowned queen and that is that." she said.

"But mother!"

"Demitra please."

"Mother all of my friends are here in Manhattan. I know that they will go to college in different states but being in the U.S. is better than being in Greece."

"That boyfriend of yours is brainwashing you." she said to me and I balled my fist under the table.

"Max has nothing to do... well I want to be near him and he never persuaded me to stay. I love him and I love my friends." I said to her.

"But you have Alexander dear."

"I don't like him. Max is the one for me." I said.

"Demitra we can discuss marriage plans later. You will come to Greece this summer and you will be crowned queen."

"Fine I'll become queen, but I want to stay here until August." I said to her.

"Very well."

...the next day...

Today was the day I graduated. Annabeth, Thalia and I all got ready and drove to Goode High. We walked in to meet up with Sadria, Kat, Clarisse and the guys. We all wore our black caps and gowns and walked over to our seats. One by one we were called up to receive our diplomas.

"Spencer Bolt."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Thalia Grace."

"Katarina Jackson." yes Kat graduated a year early. Everyone knows that her grades didn't help, but Paul has connections.

"Perseus Jackson."

"Sadria Jackson." she actually has the brains to graduate a year early.

"Clarisse La Rue."

"Maximus La Rue."

"Christopher Rodriguez." All of us were spread out besides the Jacksons, La Rues, and me next to the Stolls.

"Demitra Spiros." I walked up to receive my diploma. This was one of the greatest feeling of my life. I accomplished graduating high school, even if I only went for a year.

"Connor Stoll."

"Travis Stoll." After everyone received their diplomas, the general graduating ceremony began. Many of the teachers, including Paul, spoke about the year and the main events. I went up and gave my salutatorian speech then after Annabeth gave her valedictorian speech. The ceremony wrapped up and then we had officially graduated. We all met up and gave each other hugs and congratulations. Our parents all came over to do the pictures and crying, mostly from Sally, and the were so proud of you stuff. Sally of course smothered Percy, Sadria and Kat with hugs and kisses on the cheek and her tears. Annabeth's parents gave her a hug and her brothers teased her on being the valedictorian. Mrs. La Rue and Josh hugged Max and Clarisse and Chris since he was like a son to them. Josh gave me a hug to because he is the only person besides Fannie Lou who likes me. I met Mrs. Stoll who hugged Connor and Travis and hugged Sadria even if it was the first time meeting her. Sally also filled in the mother position for Thalia, Spencer, and Nico. My mother came over and gave me a hug.

"congratulations dear. I'm proud of you even if I was against the whole living in New York idea. Armand would be proud of you too." she said and kissed my temple.

"Thanks mom." I said and hugged her.

"Mother is the proper way Demitra." my mother had to ruin the semi-sweet moment we had.

...at the Jackson's apartment...

We all gathered at the Jackson's for our graduation party. Sally had made food for everyone and I made some traditional Greek dishes. Sadria had made the blue cake, that Percy requested as our graduation cake, with the help of Kat's frosting abilities. We all sat around the kitchen and living room talking with each other. I sat next to Max while my mother and Mrs. La Rue sat on a couch talking. You would think that it would be world war III between them since they come from two complete opposite backgrounds. Nope they were bonding, but not in a good way. What were they bonding about, you ask? How Max and I should break-up and date people from our own financial class. Meaning Max dates Emma, and I date Alexander. Then Sally got up and tapped her glass to give a speech.

"It's a very special day for all of us today. Seeing our children grown up. I love all of these kids, some I've known for years (she looked at Annabeth) others I just met this year (she looked at me with a smile). All of these kids, I mean young adults have been a pleasure to have around and I wish the best of luck to their futures." Sally said and we all clapped.

We all went around saying what college, well not me, were going to. Annabeth was going to attend Berkley for architecture. Percy was going to NYU and was undecided on what he was going to major in. Nico was going to University of Miami and was also undecided. Thalia was also attending Miami and was undecided as well. Max was going to Princeton to study to become a doctor. Clarisse was going to Arizona state University to be a personal trainerand Chris was joining Clarisse but was unsure of what he wanted to major in. Sadria was going to Central Saint Martins in London to become a fashion designer. Kat was going to Fashion Institute of Technology to major in fashion. Spencer was going to Cornell University to be close to Kat but to study finance. Connor got into Harvard Law to which Annabeth replied by saying 'there excepting everyone now.' It was weird sitting there and hearing all of my friends discuss their colleges. Everyone got up again and got up to get something and spilled pop all over Max's shirt.

"Sorry." she said.

"it's fine I'll just let it air out." he said and took off his shirt so only his undershirt was showing. Not only that but his laurel wreath tattoo. His mom looked over and spotted the tattoo.

"Max when did you get a tattoo?" she asked. I thought she would have noticed it when he went to visit in March.

"I got it on my nineteenth birthday." he said and she frowned.

"Did Carter put you up to this?" she asked and I got mad.

"No actually she advised me not to get it but I wanted to." Max said.

"Sure Max." she said and got up to get more to drink.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked Max as he put his shirt back on.

"Sure." he said and grabbed my hand.

"I have to become queen on my birthday. Do you think we can make this long distance relationship work?" I asked him.

"Carter no matter how far away you are, it won't change that I love you." he said and gave me a kiss. Just then Thalia walked by.

"I think I just puked a little." she said jokingly. Way to ruin the moment Thals.

"Ok well at least I can stay in New York until August." I said.

"Good then we can spend our one year anniversary together." Max said.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

**What did you all think? Good? Bad? In-between? So I'll have two more chapters then its the end of the story :( On the plus side, I'll be writing a sequel :) Thanks everyone and please review :)**


	77. My one year anniversary

**Hello everyone! So hopefully you liked my last chapter! I am going to write this chapter and one more! Thanks to everyone! Hopefully you have enjoyed the story so far! This chapter is going to be shortish so don't get mad! Love you all! I don't own PJO!**

It's been three weeks since we all graduated from Goode High. We drove up to camp the day after graduation. This was my last time here for a long time probably everyone else's too. We sat down by the beach talking about the future. Tomorrow was my one year anniversary with Max and I am so excited. This was my longest relationship ever. I dated one guy for a month before I dated Alexander which lasted for six months. Then I had my one night stand phase which I like to forget about. It was nice to feel the cool breeze from the water hitting my face. Ever since I found out i was a daughter of Zeus, I don't go near much water. Thalia, Nico and I sat talking while our friends swam. Kat persuaded Spencer to come in.

"So excited about your one year anniversary?" Thalia asked me.

"Very. I'm really glad that this relationship lasted this long. Max reminds me that there is more to life besides being royal. I hate being the princess and soon-to-be queen of Greece." I said to them.

"Yeah I couldn't deal with all that shit. Especially having to wear heels and a dress all day and dance at those balls." Thalia said.

"Or being engaged." I said.

"What does Max think of all that?" Thalia asked me and Nico turned his head.

"He doesn't like it. I don't either. I mean I want to get married, but to someone who loves me back and that I love. Not my douchebag ex-boyfriend."

"He is a douche. Max really hates him." Nico said.

"Did he mention anything to you guys?" I asked Nico.

"Not really. I mean that was when we were in Greece for your birthday." Nico said.

"Got it. Hopefully that doesn't complicate anything between us."

...the next day...

I sat on my bed glancing through my emails from my mother about upcoming meetings in August. As I was glancing at my screen I heard someone walk into the cabin.

"Happy Anniversary!" Kat walked in and came over to me.

"Thanks Kat." I said to her.

"Today is also the day we became Americans well I mean your still an immigrant." Kat said.

"You mean independence day? I have citizenship in this country." I said to her.

"Right, sure you do Carter. So what did you get Max or what did he get you?" she asked with her big eyes.

"I haven't seen him at all today. I got him a thing so he can fly out to see me in Greece whenever it's best for him." I said to her.

"Thats cute. So what do you think he got you?" Kat asked me smiling.

"I have no clue. I don't really care. I'm just glad to be with him." I said to her.

"Spencer got me gold earrings with pearls." she said.

"Pretty." I said to her. I closed my laptop and walked outside to meet up with our friends. There was only one person missing, Max. I looked around to see if her was around and he wasn't.

"Hey have any of you seen Max today?" I asked them.

"He went into the city early this morning." Clarisse said.

"Thanks. Hopefully he gets back soon!" I said to her. For the next couple of hours we all sat around talking about fireworks tonight. Max never showed up during the day. Manhattan is about an hour anda half away from camp with minimal traffic. He should be here soon. I was hoping to spend the day with him but whatever. Thalia and I got ready for fireworks in the cabin.

"Can you believe that one year ago from today, we met?" Thalia asked me.

"I know its crazy!" I said to her.

"I finally got two sisters!" Thalia said and Spencer shot her a look.

"Watch it." he said.

"I'm so glad to have siblings. I mean I have you two and then Jason back in California." I said to them.

"Yeah its cool. Have you seen Max yet?" Thalia asked.

"No. I hope nothing bad happened." I said.

"Or he couldn't find you a present." Thalia said.

"I don't need a present." I said. Spencer left to go meet up with Kat. I put my locket on that Max gave me for my birthday last year. Thalia also left to meet up with Nico. I finished getting ready and walked outside. There was a bonfire before fireworks. I could hear the younger campers laughing and some of the Apollo campers singing. It was really fun to be here in the at home atmosphere. Everyone was happy. Sadria sat next to Connor by the fire and her orange hair glowed by the firelight. My red sundress also glowed by the firelight. Then someone came around from the back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry I haven't been around today. I had to do some things." Max said. I got up and we walked along the beach.

"It's ok. I understand." I said.

...fireworks...

Max had set up a blanket on the grass. We sat down and he grabbed something from his left. He pulled a bouquet of red roses and handed them to me.

"The Demeter cabin helped me with those." he said. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I could see all of our friends talking and smiling. The fireworks looked even better than last year. I kept thinking about fireworks last year. That was my first date with Max and now one year later we are really close to each other. I looked at him.

"I love you Carter." Max said to me the colors from the fireworks bouncing off his face.

"I love you too. Oh I have your present." I said to him.

"You didn't need to get me anything." he said. I grabbed my present and handed it to him. He opened it up and smiled.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's so you can fly to Greece when you're not busy to visit me. Maybe then the long distance relationship can work." I said to him.

"Thank you so much." he said then grabbed my present. I tore the wrapping paper to reveal a frame. It was a digital one with a bunch of pictures of Max and I . One was of us on our sixth month anniversary, another was prom, one was of us on our first date last year.

"I love this!" I said then he gave me a kiss.

"Maybe then you won't forget about me when your back in Greece." he said.

"I could never forget. Happy one year anniversary." I said to him.

"One out of many."

**So what did you all think? Only one more chapter left! Thanks everyone! Please review! Love you all and check out my bffs story A Million reasons why :)**


	78. I become Queen of Greece

**Bonjour! So this is the last chapter of this story! Wow I can't believe this is it! I will have a sequel to this story. I'll post the name of it in my last authors note which will be after this chapter! Thanks to everyone you all are amazing :) I don't own PJO!**

**P.S to snowpanther: so I read your latest review and thank you for saying you like my story. My bff doesn't update that much. Actually A million reasons why is the only story she has ever kept going. She knows she doesn't update as much and I tell her too. Also she has a concussion right now from cheerleading so computer time is limited. Sorry that was really long but that wasn't offensive at all :)**

Today was August 17th. What does that mean? I become Queen of Greece tomorrow. I left camp during the first week of August. My friends were all coming out to Greece for my coronation. Sally and Paul were coming to the coronation as well which was really sweet of them to do. At the moment I'm sitting out on a balcony looking out at the waves crash against the beach. Even if I am the daughter of Zeus, I still love to watch the waves come in. My friends were going to be here any minute. I went downstairs to see if they had arrived and Alexander came in.

"Hello. So are you waiting for the peasants to arrive?" he asked me.

"They're not peasants. They are my best friends." I said to him.

"Anyway are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yes and no. I don't really want to be Queen but my mother is making me." I said to him.

"Thats fine at least in a couple of years you won't have to rein alone." he said and smiled.

"Did Max tell you he was proposing?" I asked him and he gave me a look.

"Actually no he will probably dump you any day now. There is no way you can make a long distance relationship work."

"We can make it work. I love him and he loves me." I said to him.

"Sure he does." he said then walked away. I heard Cora talking to someone. Then in walked my friends.

"Hey!" I shouted to them and ran over to greet them. Everyone said hello and then I saw Sally and Paul walk in.

"Hey Sally! Hey Paul!" I said and gave them a hug.

"Lovely home dear. Paul do you think we can get one?" she asked with a smile.

"If we save for the rest of our lives and never buy anything, then maybe." he said and we laughed.

"Please make yourselves at home." I told them.

"Thank you." Sally said. My friends all went upstairs to their rooms exhausted. Sally and Paul also went up to their room but Max stayed downstairs.

"Hello beautiful." he said to me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said to him.

"It's a big deal when my girlfriend becomes Queen of Greece. Never thought I would say that." he said.

"Yeah its a big deal." I said then we walked upstairs to my room. Max threw his bag on the ground. We sat on my bed and talked.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Max said then I looked him in the eyes.

"Everyday I am going to miss you. I know that we can make it through the long distance." I said to him.

"I love you and I'm confident that we can do this long distance relationship." he kissed me on the temple.

"I love you too." I said to him we laid down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. Being with Max is comforting. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and having my friends and Max here to support me which made the coronation less nerve-wrecking. I tossed and turned for hours in the bed. I kept falling asleep then waking up. I decided that it wasn't fair to Max that I keep him up so I got up out of the bed and began to walk downstairs when Max sat up.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah I am. I can't really sleep so maybe a cup of tea might help." I said to him the moonlight shining of the water outside.

"Ok well try to feel better beautiful."

"Thanks." I grabbed my robe and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Someone was already in there because a faint light crept into the hallway. I walked in to find my palace's top maid Agatha sitting by a table reading a book. I walked in and she jumped.

"Oh Carter I'm sorry I didn't expect to see you here." she said setting down the book.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I came down to get some tea because I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Let me guess, raspberry tea with cream and sugar?" Agatha asked.

"Yes, but I can get it. Would you like any?" I asked her.

"That's very sweet of you. Actually I would love some." she said. I made some tea and we both sat down at the table. It was about two in the morning.

"I'm so nervous. " I said to Agatha.

"Why dear? Because of the coronation?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't think I'm ready to be queen."

"Honey, I've known you since the day you were born. You care about your country and you are a kind person."

"Thanks Agatha. I just want to live up to being a great queen."

"You will honey and just get a long rest because when you wake up, your life is going to change." she said then kissed me on the top of my head. Agatha was the maid who raised me from the day I was born. She was the person who I was closest to. I went back upstairs and got in bed with Max. He was in a deep sleep so I didn't wake him. Agatha was right, the minute I wake up, my life changes forever.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Max was still asleep so I grabbed my robe and slippers then walked downstairs. I went into the small throne room and sat down. I looked around at the portraits of the past rulers of Greece. I just hope that I can live up to the Greece's expectations. Max walked in wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Max said then I got up to meet him.

"Thanks. I hope I didn't bother you with my tossing and turning last night." I said to him.

"I get it your stressed. It didn't bother me at all. So is this the only time I'm going to see you until tonight?" he asked me.

"Yes. I have to go get my final fittings for my dresses, then take a bath, then hair and make-up, then the process of getting my dress on, then talk with my mother, then the actual coronation, then addressing my country as Queen, then getting my second dress on, then dinner, then the ball where we can hopefully have a dance together, then bed." I said to him.

"It's not the ideal but at least we have all day tomorrow before I go to Princeton." he said.

"Yeah I'm sorry that we can't really hang out. I'm glad that you're here." I said to him.

"Sure glad I could be here. Good luck with everything and I will see you during your big moment." he said then kissed me and walked out. I then went up to get my fitting for my dresses. That took a while and involved a lot of standing and the occasional pin in the hip. The bath I took was really relaxing and I didn't want to get out. My hairstylist and make-up artist came. They put my hair into a high flatted bun with my side bangs pinned and bumped up in the front. Then the make-up artist put my eye make-up and red lipstick on me. Now for the worst part of the pre-coronation process, getting my ball gown on. I had to the huge red dress on which weighs a ton on then I had to get my corset tightened, that was the worst. I don't need a corset but my mother insists, they are the most uncomfortable clothing items ever invented. The big moment was about to happen. I put my sparkly red Christian Loubotoins on and walked down to meet my mother.

"Demitra you look stunning." she said then walked over to hug me.

"Thanks." I said.

"I know that you and don't see eye to eye on everything but I want you to know how proud I am of you." she said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Thanks mom. I'm really nervous." I said to her.

"I know you are. I was too when I became queen. Darling when you are announced Queen of Greece, then you feel very great about yourself."

"I just don't want to disappoint."

"You couldn't fully disappoint me. I mean you did move and gain citizenship in another country and you're dating a non-royal man but other than that you have made me proud and I know you will come to your senses later." she said. Thanks mom for the motivation.

"We are about ready." said Cora. My mother kissed me on the head and walked over to one set of doors that lead to the main throne room and I went to the other set. This was it, I'm going to be crowned Queen of Greece. Even though this was an exciting moment, I felt like running away from all of this. Then the music played and my mother and I proceeded in. Seeing everyone smiling at my mother and I was priceless. Max was looking right at me looking very handsome I might add. The other guys looked nice too as did the girls wearing their prom dresses. Sally looked like she was about to cry. Sally was my motherly figure in New York and it meant a lot that she and Paul came. Then I sat down on the throne my heart beating a million times a minute. The priest went over the basics then asked me the questions to which I accepted. The moment finally came he grabbed the crown and placed it on my head.

"Presenting Demitra Artemis Apalla Athene Diana Selene Drakos-Spiros-Villia Queen of Greece." everyone clapped and I did feel really great. Then our Greek national anthem was sung and I addressed my country as Queen. This was a new moment in my life. I got changed into my other dress and went to the dinner. We ate, talked and I talked to the other country leaders. This was a huge moment for me. We went to the ball where I gave my speech and then wished Percy a happy birthday since I didn't see him at all during the day. I danced with many of the other country leaders, hen my guy friends not including Max who was dancing with an older woman from England and Alexander which I wanted to end so badly. I walked over to meet with Max.

"I want to end this night on a good note." I said to him.

"Finally. Would you care to dance?" he asked and bowed.

"Yes I would love to." he grabbed my hand then the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson came on and I looked at my friends who were smiling.

"I think this could be our song." Max said to me.

"It's really cheesy but sweet." I said to him.

"Just like me." he responded and we laughed.

"I love you Carter." he said.

"I love you too." he kissed me and we continued to dance as if no one else was there. I didn't care if people were watching, if Alexander was watching (hopefully he was), or my mother because none of them are going to change how I feel. I had an amazing boyfriend and the best friends anyone would die to have. I had a family in Greece and I had a family in New York. I couldn't ask for more.

"This has been the craziest year of my life, finding out I'm a demigod daughter of Zeus, meeting you and all of our friends, living in New York, losing Armand was the worst but I'm better now and becoming Queen of Greece." I said to Max. He smiled.

"Do you regret any of it?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Not one moment."

**THATS THE END! So I will post a final author's note on this later with the sequel stuff and Thank You things to all of you! I am so happy to have such amazing readers! I love all of you so much and I'm really happy that all of you liked this story! You're the best and don't let anyone tell you that you aren't :) Give me your opinion in the reviews or PM me! Thanks :)**


	79. Final Author's Note!

**Hello everyone! So this is the last thing to be posted on Life as a Royal Demigod. This is just a last authors note not a chapter! So I hope all of you liked this story! I want you to give me feedback for future stories. First thing, I posted the dresses and other stuff for Carter's coronation, I just forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I love all of you and I can't thank you all enough for reading my story! You all are the best!**

**Here are all the people who either Favorited/added to alerts/reviewed etc. for this story so thank you! This is in no particular order:**

**Avalongirl55**

**Cary11**

**Dance4life14**

**DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth**

**dw910**

**emthereble**

**InsanityLost**

**TheKingofAtlantis**

**TheMenMythster**

**Thiea Titan of ShiningLight**

**Wise girl 299**

**Intelligent Goddess 371**

**daughterofplutowazzup**

**Mandi 2341**

**Ariana-Peachy**

**AMAZEBALLS**

**Ron Von gang banger**

**figs and pigs**

**Chlorinated freak**

**MentalX**

**Musafreen**

**Jelly Bean Omelette**

**wisedomsdaughter**

**Sweedbrainstimlordsis**

**gilly boy**

**Sweetpanda12**

**Good Morning My ass**

**farawayfromnowhere**

**greekfreek101/Thalia-Grace-332/Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos**

**Kitty-Day**

**Missnerd1000**

**DreamerDreams**

**Hotchoclateaddict**

**Magicmarauder171**

**Melt your Heart**

**Musicality101**

**88556622G**

**SweetGirl99**

**Poision Ivy12**

**Kronk96**

**The True Sam Winchester**

**ihavenoideawhattocallmyself**

**OneDirection-Skittlez**

**percyJackson212**

**Awsomel**

**Morning Jackson Everdeen**

**HungerPotterCity**

**Nightwolfxo/splatterMustachiox3**

**Dansosen**

**LolMeToDeath**

**percabeth2012**

**Thalia daughter of Zeus-1000**

**I am Grace daughter of Gods**

**AthenaOwl10**

**ilivetoride**

**GreekGirl8**

**onedirectionpercyjackson27**

**melissarjacob**

**brinabumbum**

**Beach-Bound98**

**IfonlyIcouldtroll**

**flamingZebra6**

**L0502735**

**MysticWishes**

**lovethehungergames99**

**fictionreadingchick**

**Oawelizzzy**

**Queen of Sneaks312000**

**Thalia Di Angilo**

**Wise girl1298**

**Percabeth1656**

**Nicky292**

**B.o.B rules**

**KabraPotterJackson**

**FullyAwesomeMinecrafter**

**niccaldwell12**

**laoibhseferry**

**Minako-Nikita**

**HoplessRomanticBookLover18**

**writer2be14**

**TeamValdezForever**

**snowpanther**

**paigepaw1234**

**Shdeslayingboss143**

**aleski**

**Mayhaah**

**Olympus's Scribe**

**Macayla**

**Gabbi**

**Bookworm**

**Aj Jackson 299**

**FredTheLad**

**PercyAndAnnabethLOVEBUG4EVER **

**I am Rina daughter of Poesidon**

**harryalex143**

**Goddess of heroes time**

**N. Angelique**

**Crystal-Rose-Lover**

**That's all of them! If your name wasn't in here let me know because I could have skipped over one or as of the day this was posted is 1/26/2013 so you could have done anything and it was after this was posted. **

**A special thank you to my best friend in the whole world I-am-too-outrageous-4u for giving me ideas since she came up with Kat, Spencer, the version of Annabeth and Percy. She has helped me with this story as I have kinda but not really helped with her story A Million Reasons Why which is mainly Percabeth moments. She is amazing and I love her as if she was my sister :)**

**On another note: Thank you all so much for being supportive of this story it means a lot to me! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! :) As promised the sequel will be called, drumroll please _Life as a Royal Demigod in NYC._ Please check it out! I hope to start on it soon so keep your eyes open:) Thank you for being the most amazing people! Love you and stay Amazing! The sequel has been posted since I wrote this A/N so please check it out!**

**~IrishGreekGirl**


End file.
